Como entrenar a tu vikingo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Conocemos de memoria la versión de Hiccup pero, ¿qué hay de la versión de nuestro gato alado? ¿Cómo fue para el hijo maldito de la muerte y el rayo cambiar el rumbo de la historia entre vikingos y dragones? ¿Cómo se consigue entrenar a un vikingo? Entra si quieres descubrirlo :) /Light Toothcup.
1. Prologo

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

— _Toothless —él susurró con dificultad, exhalando algo del humo que tapaba sus pulmones, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen._

 _Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Hiccup era mucho más que una mascota para mi. Y por tal motivo no le iba a permitir morir. No ahora que estaba dispuesto a perdonarle. No ahora que ya no podía vivir sin él a mi lado._


	2. 1

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Los vikingos son animales irracionales.

Ya desde pequeños, todos los dragones estamos muy seguros de ello.

Irracionales y peligrosos, más incluso para ellos mismos que para nosotros.

Obsesionados con los objetos brillantes y punzantes, ellos mismos se hieren y se encierran voluntariamente en cuevas de madera.

Cuando están en problemas, tratan de pisarse unos a otros. Siempre son capaces de dejar a los suyos atrás sin pensarlo dos veces.

Animales irracionales, destructivos y peligrosos. No hay dragón en este mundo que no deseé su exterminio. Pues lo único que parece unirlos es cuando se juntan para matarnos cada vez que asomamos la cabeza. Puede que sean pequeños, no puedan volar, ni tienen garras que desgarren, ni escupen fuego, pero aun así no te dejes engañar por esa apariencia frágil. Pues, a pesar de todo, ellos aman su vida, y son capaces de todo para conservarla, y ese miedo a perderla los hace lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con nosotros.

Eso bien lo sé yo.

Aun así, yo mismo fui el primer sorprendido al darme cuenta de que no estábamos del todo en lo cierto con respecto a esas criaturas.

Esta es la historia de como uno de esos seres me cambió la vida para mejor, de como le hice capaz de entenderme y de como... me volví tan dependiente de su presencia.

Entrenar a un vikingo es mucho más fácil de lo que crees, pero nunca dejan de ser peligrosos, sobretodo cuando te encariñas con ellos.


	3. 2

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Ocurrió en lo que parecía ser una noche cualquiera, en un saqueo cualquiera.

Nos encontrabamos explotando la única habilidad que los humanos parecían tener, la de conservar alimentos, en nuestro beneficio.

Después de lo que dije antes sobre estos seres, es de entender que nosotros los dragones, seres racionales, nos mantuviéramos alejados de ellos. Encantados lo haríamos, si no fuera porque nuestro estilo de vida no nos lo permite.

Veréis, la verdad es que la vida para nosotros antes de hacer las paces con los humanos no era nada fácil, pues teníamos a una Alpha que nos hacía la vida imposible. Únicamente pensaba en ella misma y nos tenía a todos para el uso de sus comodidades. Seriamente, si yo fuese Alpha jamás haría eso.

Lo que ella más exigía era la comida. Pues su envergadura era cinco veces la de todos nosotros, tal vez incluso más, y necesitaba de bastante alimento. Como dije, nos tenía para cumplir sus caprichos, así que en vez de moverse y buscar ella misma su alimento y el de todos nosotros, cono una auténtica Alpha debiera hacer. Nos obligaba a todos nosotros a buscar _su_ alimento. Y si por alguna razón, la cantidad que le dabas no le agradaba, ella se saciaba... ¡comiendote a ti!

En ese sentido nuestra Alpha se parecía bastante a los humanos. Desde luego la detestabamos tanto como los detestabamos a ellos.

Era muy difícil para nosotros saciar su apetito, y como obviamente ninguno queríamos acabar en su estomago, nos aprovechábamos de la habilidad de esos seres con los alimentos.

Sin embargo, no sabíamos como comunicarnos con ellos, pues a la mínima ellos sacaban sus armas y era obvio que no iban a ayudarnos de estar enterados de la situación.

Así que dejamos a un lado el orgullo y comenzamos a robarles. No sentíamos culpabilidad, pero si miedo. Pánico, más bien. Pues cada vez que les urtabamos el alimento, comenzaba una lucha encarnizada entre nosotros. Y entre ambos bandos siempre había bajas. Demasiadas.

Cuando era pequeño tenía pesadillas con solo imaginarlo, después, cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para no escaquearme de las incursiones... el horror que vi superaba el de mis pesadillas. Me volvió más solitario de lo que una vez fui, los mios obligados a matar a esos seres, esos seres matando a los míos.

Me desentendí de todo. Dejé la madriguera para vivir yo solo y aparecía en los saqueos muy de vez en cuando. Nadie me culpó por eso.

Yo no me culpaba por eso.

Solo una vez, un error, volé demasiado bajo, ellos me vieron.

— ¡Night Fury! —gruñerón. Y sabía lo suficiente para reconocer que ese grunido era el que utilizaban para referirse a mi.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba, a prisa alzaba el vuelo hacía la densa oscuridad de la noche, y en cuanto se cansaban de lanzar a ciegas objetos al cielo (pues me di cuenta de que ellos, al igual que el resto de dragones, no poseía visión nocturna, pero yo si) tratando de alcanzarme, me permitía respirar tranquilo e irme.

Jamás comprendí porque tenía esa fascinación por algo que me asqueaba, porque a veces tenía la necesidad de volver a verlo cuando anteriormente me había prometido a mi mismo que nunca más. Más tarde descubrí que los humanos tenían una palabra para eso: Masoquista.

La verdad, nunca me importó serlo.

Pero esa noche, respirar tranquilo sintiéndome seguro fue un error. Un error del que, sin embargo, ya no me arrepiento.

Fue un sonido, como de piedras rompiendo el aire, que se escuchó en un tiempo tan corto, que ni yo mismo pude reconocer, hasta que sentí el choque y el inmenso dolor en mi cola.

Por un momento creí que mi garganta se iba a desgarrar del grito de dolor que no pude contener. Me habían roto la cola, lo supe en cuanto descubrí que no era capaz de llevar un vuelo de huida con normalidad y caí en picado poco después de que algo me impidiera mover las alas.

Me estrellé en lo profundo del bosque, donde nunca había visto a un humano. El dolor de mi cabeza chocando contra los arboles, que se partieron bajo mi peso, dejándome tirado e inmóvil en el suelo, fue algo que a duras penas note comparado con el desgarrador dolor físico y emocional que manaba de mi.

En lo único que podía pensar era en que me habían roto la cola. Aunque sobreviviera, nunca más podría volver a volar. Y eso fue peor que estar seguro de que iba a morír. Infinitamente peor.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para compadecerme de mi mismo, pues por culpa del golpe en la cabeza, ese que apenas me importaba, perdí el conocimiento, creyendo (y deseando) que no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más.


	4. 3

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _3_**

* * *

Volví a abrirlos, sin embargo.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando mi conciencia volvió a mi. Me sentía horrible, el dolor de cabeza regresaba cada vez que pensaba.

 _Jamás volveré a volar. Jamás volveré a volar. Jamás volveré a volar._

Poder extender mis alas y sentir el viento en el hocico era lo único que tenía en los momentos en los que la soledad se apoderaba de mi. Por creerme seguro e invencible en medio de un campo de guerra, los humanos me arrebataron lo que más amaba.

 _Jamás volveré a volar._

La cola ya no me dolía y no podía girarme para verla, porque me descubrí cubierto de cuerdas bien apretadas que me impedían moverme. Aun así sabía perfectamente que mi cola estaba rota y no había reparación, porque sentía perfectamente como algo dentro mio estaba totalmente roto.

 _Los humanos son monstruos._

Hasta ese día no pensaba que ellos fuesen realmente malos, pensaba que simplemente se defendían del robo y los ataques, ¿quién no lo haría?

Pero yo no le robe a nadie, ni lo asuste, ni siquiera lo molesté. Solo pasaba por ahí arriba y ellos... ellos me dejaron tullido para siempre, sin razón.

 _Son monstruos, son monstruos, monstruos, horribles monstruos._

Ocupaba mi mente en autoconverceme de ello, no porque lo creyera necesario o porque yo fuera vengativo, simplemente no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa mientras sentía la cuerda humana apresarme, cuando sorpresivamente me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sólo.

En realidad, ni tan siquiera se porque me sorprendí, si era obvio que yo era una presa de los humanos. Tarde o temprano alguno tendría que venir a recoger el premio. Me estremecí terriblemente con la idea de mi mismo no siendo más que un mísero premio de guerra. El problema es que no era solo una idea. Realmente yo me había convertido en uno de los tantos trofeos del enemigo. Por idiota. Así de patético iba a ser el final de la estirpe de mi desaparecida familia.

El aroma del sujeto que iba a matarme llenó por completo mis fosas nasales. Y siendo sinceros, para mi gusto olía _muy rico_. Pero me negué a dejarme llevar por ese detalle, porque ese humano, con aroma delicioso o sin él, sería el culpable de mi desaparición del mundo. ¿Alguien me echaría de menos? En ese momento estaba seguro de que no.

El ser que en el futuro sería _Mi humano_ era un macho. Difícilmente pude captar eso porque su aroma tenía toques bastante femeninos, sin embargo, sí, era un macho, al final estaba convencido de ello. No era un adulto, no todavía, sin embargo rondaba la adultez. Perfecto, pensé en ese momento, un niño medio niña iba a acabar conmigo, así de fácil. Uno que ahora mismo estaba escondido detrás de una roca.

Me tenía miedo, eso también pude notarlo. Mucho miedo, a decir verdad.

 _No se si te habrás dado cuenta del detalle, pero soy yo el que tiene todo el cuerpo amarrado y tú el que tiene el cuchillo. Así que deja de ser tú el que tiene miedo, porque parece casi surrealista._

Quise decirle eso, pero no se lo dije, pues no estaba seguro de que él fuera comprender mi idioma y porque si llegaba a decir eso en voz alta, entonces si sería una situación surrealista. Y me negaba a que mi muerte lo fuese.

Hablando del tema ese de morir, lo estaba aceptando tan fácil y sumisamente que no me reconocí a mi mismo. ¿Pero qué importaba? ¿Qué me perdería después de que ese humano me atravesase? Cientos de años, tullido, abandonado y sólo. Sinceramente no me daba ninguna pena no poder vivirlos.

En cuanto el enclenque humano (¿podría ser que estuviese enfermo?, nunca me había imaginado que pudiesen existir humanos así de... hipos) que había estado mirando antes de que se escondiese tras la roca, decidió salir, rápidamente y por reflejo yo cerré mis ojos, haciéndome el muerto. Estúpido, lo se, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo y yo siempre sigo mi instinto.

— ¿L-lo logré? —la cría de humano gruñó de forma vacilante.

Como supuse, yo no era capaz de comprender lo que decía, si es que estaba diciendo algo, pero me dio la impresión de que aun no era capaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo, pero ¿por qué? y sobretodo ¿por qué me importaba lo que estuviera diciendo o pensando, si eso no me valía de nada? ¿Sera por ese tan agradable aroma que...? ¡NO!, me dije en ese momento, al darme cuenta de lo que me sucedía ¡NO, NI SE TE OCURRA SENTIRTE ATRAIDO POR TU ASESINO!

— ¡AHHHH! —él exclamó de repente, totalmente exaltado, ¿se trataba de algún ritual que tenían para matar a una presa?— ¡LO LOGRE! —repitió el mismo gruñido que antes, pero está vez se le oía feliz. Y con ese detalle ahí mismo me perdí y me rendí en tratar de entender su forma de comunicación— ¡SÍ, ESTO LO RESUELVE TODO! —después de ese nuevo gruñido colocó un pie encima de mi... un momento...— ¡YO HE DERRIBADO A ESTA MAGNÍFICA BESTIA! —...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Colocó su maldito pie encima de mi! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme al respeto de esa manera?!

Totalmente enojado con él, comencé a revolverme en el sitio, porque, para mi gran irritación, no tenía capacidad de movimiento para hacer otra cosa como, por ejemplo, ¡arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo! Sin embargo, me sentí un poco mejor cuando la cría de humano se apartó rápidamente de mi, asustada de nuevo.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos, pues quería darme el gusto de ver su cara congestionada por el terror... pero no obtuve lo que esperaba.

La cría de humano, él... notó mi mirada y me la devolvió. Impactado, descubrí que el color de sus ojos era el verde, al igual que los mios. No es que fuera un detalle que importase, ni siquiera eran del mismo tono de verde (los suyos eran mucho más claros y mucho más pequeños que los míos), pero resulta que nunca antes de eso había visto a otro ser con ojos verdes, sólo yo. Los dragones que me cuidaban, cuando era una cría pequeña, me decían que mi familia, la que nunca pude conocer, tambien tenían los ojos de ese color del pasto. Por eso en mi inocencia pensaba que si alguna vez lograba ver otro par de ojos verdes, sin duda su dueño tendría que ser alguien muy querido para mi. Ver ojos verdes en un humano que estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, sin duda me arruinó la infancia. Aun así, no pude apartar la vista y noté que él también me miraba como hipnotizado, de la misma forma en la que yo le miraba, posiblemente también vio en mis ojos algo que era significativo para él. Estar seguro de eso me hizo sentirme repentinamente unido a él... aunque en ese momento lo odiase.

De repente, su rostro mostró duda, tal vez... ¿él se estaba sintiendo atraído por mi? Eso sin duda no me lo esperaba. No pensaba que los humanos pudiesen tener cargos de conciencia. Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez para aclarar sus ideas, y luego empuñó decidido su arma hacía mi.

— Te voy a matar, dragón —gruñó. No le entendí pero apostaría que no estaba diciendo nada bueno para mi, por su ceño fruncido—. Te arrancaré el corazón y se lo llevaré a mi padre. Soy un vikingo... ¡SOY UN VIKINGO! —me rugió, tal vez tratando de ser amenazante. Pero no lo conseguía porque se le notaba lo mucho que temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente por los nervios.

Yo no estaba mejor.

Finalmente aparte la mirada, rindiendome. Si realmente iba a morir, deseaba que sucediera en ese momento, antes de ponerme aun más afectivo para con el humano.

Le escuché rezongar, me dio la impresión de que no se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómodo consigo mismo, tal vez luchando por decidir entre si acabar con mi vida o no.

— Yo te hice esto —gruñó por lo bajo, se le escuchaba ¿arrepentido?

Curioso, volví a conectar miradas con él y solo tuve que ver la manera en como veía fijamente las cuerdas que impedían mis movimientos, para darme cuenta de que había sido él el humano que me atacó sorpresivamente con esa extraña arma... Él fue quien me rompió la cola. El odió hacía él me invadió. Por su culpa... ¡por su culpa estaba tullido! Podía aceptar que me matase, ¡pero no que me dejase atrapado en el suelo, sin poder volar!

Con sentimientos negativos contenidos, obvserve como ese _maldito monstruo_ al final se decantaba por la decisión de dejarme vivir.

Esperé pacientemente a que cortara todas las cuerdas con su cuchillo, al parecer se le dificultaba un poco usar esa arma (¿cómo pretendería atravesar mi gruesa piel con ella, si no tenía la suficiente fuerza?), y entonces... me abalance sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que se arrastrara hacía atrás, alejándose de mi por el miedo y mirándome con profundo shock, mientras respiraba rápidamente, nervioso, seguro de que esas serían las últimas bocanadas de aire que daría en toda su vida.

Yo por mi parte, quería matarlo, quería destrozarlo, descuartizarlo, arrancarle la piel a tiras y disfrutar viéndolo desangrarse, quería... ¿de verdad quería su muerte?

Ese pensamiento me frenó en seco. A lo mejor fue su cara infectada del terror más puro, o fue el color de sus ojos, o su rico aroma, o el hecho de que él me acababa de perdonar la vida sin tener porque (no quería ni pensar en ese extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que me invadía al verme a mi mismo encima suyo), pero me di cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo quería muerto. En pocos minutos el maldito humano había logrado que me sintiese _mínimamente_ unido a él, pero no lo suficiente para que le perdonase. No. Para mi él siempre sería el humano que me quitó cruelmente el don de volar y por siempre le odiaría.

O eso creí.

— ¡NO TE MATO SOLO PORQUE TÚ NO LO HAS HECHO! —le grité fuertemente, desahogando la frustración de no poder retorcerle el cuello. Me importaba muy poco si él podía entender lo que le decía o no, seguramente para él mis gritos no eran más que un rugido potente. Pero aun así me desquite en su cara— ¡AHORA, ALEJATE DE MI, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, MONSTRUO!

Esperaba fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar el mensaje de que le quería bien lejos de mi. A él y los extraños sentimientos que acarreaba en mi su presencia. Mi cola desprovista de una de las aletas más importantes era suficiente recuerdo de su existencia.

Tras eso, me di la vuelta con el corazón desbocado y, podrías llamarme terco por lo que hice después, porque seguramente sea cierto, pero aun sabiendo que no podía volar, trate de hacerlo, solo para hacer el ridículo como una gallina a la que le falta una pata, perdiendo el equilibrio cada dos por tres y chocandome contra los arboles, causándole todavía más daño a mi embotada cabeza. Pero necesitaba de forma desesperada autoconvencerme de que, realmente, para mi volar ya no era una opción.

Deje sola a la cría de humano, temblando como un crudo día de invierno, atrás. Preguntándome que sería de mi vida a partir de ese momento y creyendo, como todo un iluso, que me había desecho de él.

Menos mal que no fue así.


	5. 4

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _4_**

* * *

Pasé unos de los días más largos y pesarosos de toda mi vida.

No me avergüenza admitir que en cuanto me quede sólo, ya no pude aguantar la tristeza dentro por más tiempo. En Raven Point, un claro al pude llegar con gran esfuerzo y dolor, lloré lágrimas amargas, autocompadeciendome de mi mala suerte, sin tener ni idea de que me encontraba en el lugar que en el futuro sería el símbolo de toda mi felicidad, la que pasé al lado de mi humano.

Pero en ese momento sólo me preocupaban los moratones en mi cuerpo por darme repetidamente contra los árboles antes de llegar al claro y el estómago vacío que no podía llenar. Pues aunque en Raven Point había un hermoso a la par que profundo lago lleno de peces, adivinen. ¡La cola rota no solo me impedía volar, también nadar! Por lo cual, ¡no podía pescar!

En ese momento sólo podía pensar que mi suerte era Perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Daba igual que ese monstruo me hubiera liberado de las cuerdas, ¡moriria de hambre! Una muerte mucho más lenta y tortuosa que la de que te claven un cuchillo en el costado.

Mientras las malditas horas pasaban más muertas que lentas, mi mente no paraba quieta, realmente llegue a pensar que ese humano con pinta de debilucho lo había hecho a posta. Maldita sea la retorcida mente que debía de tener, malditos humanos.

Les odiaba. Y con mucho. Eran monstruos.

¿Por qué no escucharía a los otros dragones cuando me recomendaron que dejase de marginarme a mi mismo? ¿Por qué no cuando me suplicaron que no les dejara? ¿Por qué no aprendí nada de ver tantas veces el horror de la guerra? Ahora por todas esas malas deciciones estaba completamente sólo vete tú a saber dónde y muriéndome de hambre con apenas 15 años de edad. Todavía me quedaban tantos siglos por vivir...

 _Definitivamente soy idiota._

Trate de pescar todo lo que pude, hasta cansarme y puede que hasta un poco más. Pero por supuesto los peces escapaban nada más meter mi cabeza en el agua y yo no podía perseguirlos. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, cuando me quedé dormido por puro agotamiento. Todo el día sin lograr llevarme nada a la boca y ahora también pasaría la noche en ayunas.

Deseaba que terminase esa tortura de una vez, puede que... ¿y si en ese instante me tiraba al lago y me ahogaba? No sería una muerte tan lenta.

Por un momento desee no haber asustado a esa cría de humano para que se alejase de mi. Descarte ese pensamiento enseguida. ¿Qué haría ese monstruo por mi, aparte de empeorar las cosas?

Fue pensando eso que me quedé dormido a la orilla del lago. Ya no podía más.

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente un tanto más calmado, tenía más asimilado el hecho de que me estaba muriendo lentamente, pero mi estómago ya rugía tanto que creí que me dejaría sordo. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, era apenas el amanecer y yo me sentía muy cansado.

Pero volví a meter la cabeza en el agua fría. No lo pude evitar en cuanto vi aquellos peces nadando tan cerca de la orilla. Obvio todos ellos escaparon muy rápido y no pude atrapar ni uno. Con la cabeza bajo el agua, me dio la impresión de que los malditos se estaban burlando de mi.

Y fue justo que tenía la cabeza en el agua que no pude escucharle llegar. Y también estaba muy lejos de mi, no podía captar su aroma. De hecho, tan bien escondido estaba que si no fuera porque se le cayó algo entre las rocas bajo él, haciendo ruido, posiblemente no habría notado su presencia.

Pero lo hice. Y ahí estaba la cría de humano, en lo alto de una de las colinas por las que baje para llegar hasta el lago, mirándome fijamente.

No podía oler su miedo, pero pude notarlo por lo tieso que se puso ante mi mirada, casi sin siquiera respirar. No se esperaba que le fuera a pillar infraganti, supuse. Bueno, parece que no captó mi mensaje después de todo.

El odio y el asco me invadieron de nuevo, ¿qué hacía el ahí? ¿Qué tanto miraba? Me ponía enfermo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito monstruo?! —le rugi. Él se encogió en su sitió. Por un momento quise ignorar su presencia, pero no pude, no, no pude. Él no me contestó, por supuesto que no lo hizo. No comprende mi idioma, pero en ese momento, aunque lo supiera, no pude evitar enfarme con el maldito mocoso por no dignarme ni una sola mirada— ¡¿Vienes a ver que tanto daño me has hecho?! ¡EH! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Pues fíjate bien!

Y volví a alzar el vuelo de gallina tuerta ante él, ya podía mantener por más tiempo el equilibrio, pero aun así la caída era inevitable. Noté la profunda sorpresa en sus ojos cuando me vio chocar contra una roca, lo que me extrañó bastante, pero aun así no podía parar. No podía dejar de hacerme daño. No estaba pensando y era un vicio ver a ese niño sufrir viéndome así... Un momento... ¿él estaba sufriendo por mi? Me paré en seco al notar el desconsuelo en sus mirada verde, que vagaba de mi cola rota a mis alas, de las alas a la cola de nuevo... Su vista estaba perdida, se notaba a leguas que en su cabeza había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Y entonces pensé, ¿por qué demonios seguía asustado de mi? Él estaba demasiado alto para que yo pudiera alcanzarlo y dañarlo, eso él debía de saberlo, por eso no bajaba hasta donde yo estaba, pero aún así seguía encogiéndose sobre si mismo y arrastrándose hacía atrás. Era como si... temiese que yo alzara el vuelo hasta él para descuartizarlo.

Entonces algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro cuando él me atacó, muy oscuro. Los humanos no poseen visión nocturna. Y yo estaba volando muy rápido, bastante lejos del suelo. Imposible que pudiera verme y mucho menos tenerme en un punto de mira...

Oh.

¡Oh!

¡OH, MADRE MÍA...!

¡Él no lo sabía! Realmente él no estaba consciente de que me había roto la cola. Puede que ni tan siquiera me hubiese dado a propósito y todo fue un maldito y desgraciado accidente donde nadie era culpable.

Recordé cuando se debatió entre mi vida y mi muerte para luego dejarme libre. Si me hubiera dado a propósito... Realmente nadie dejaría libre así como así a una presa tan difícil de conseguir como yo...

 _¡Oh, mierda, si que soy idiota!_

El pobre chico no me hizo daño a posta, seguramente ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que yo le tratase así.

— Te perdonó la vida, maldita sea —me regañe a mi mismo—. ¿Así se lo agradeces?

Miré hacía arriba demasiado tarde. Él ya se había ido, probablemente esa vez si que había logrado espantarlo para siempre con mi numerito.

— Estúpido de mí... —susurré

Mi rugiente estomago vacío me dio la razón.


	6. 5

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _5_**

* * *

El siguiente día a ese suceso sería, después de todo, el principio del fin de mi vida en soledad.

Mi estomago rugiente no me dejo dormir en toda la noche... bueno, puede que mienta, en realidad mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el pequeño humano andrógino como para desconectar. ¿Sería verdad que no me dañó a propósito? ¿Estaba siendo el peor de los desagradecidos, acaso? Si así era, tendría que aguantarme, pues no tenía forma de aclararlo.

Bueno, para dejar de pensar en malas noticias, la vida me había dado un pequeño rayito de esperanza: no moriría ese día.

Sí, después de probar y probar y probar, al final si que conseguí pescar sin cola. Después de tres días, solo fue un mísero pez de los muchos que necesitaba... ¡Pero vaya si no noté perfectamente bien el espacio que llenaba en mi estomago! Me picaban los ojos de la felicidad y, contento de mi mismo por primera vez en tres días, al fin me sentí lo suficientemente tranquilo como para conciliar el sueño en la mañana. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente que ese pescado con poca suerte, más que alimentarme, me había abierto todavía más el apetito y no pasaría mucho para que mi estómago volviese a rugir con más intensidad, suplicando una cantidad mayor de ese delicioso, pero pequeño, manjar. Pero de momento...

"Que le den a esa cría de humano" —fue lo único que recuerdo pensar antes de colgarme boca abajo y dormir.

No sé si en ese momento lo pensaba en serio o, por el contrario, no demasiado convencido.

Ahora, espero que fuera lo segundo.

* * *

 _PUM_

Fue el ruido sordo de madera chocando contra piedra, el cual noté hasta cinco veces más fuerte, gracias a mi querido (noten el sarcasmo) oído súper desarrollado, lo que me despertó a medía mañana.

Lleno de modorra y vagancia por recién despertar, desplegue mis alas dejando que un grueso hilo de luz chocara contra mi cara, lo que me incitó a abrir un ojo... y lo que vi con el fue suficiente para despertarme del todo, aunque tuviese que recuperar una noche entera de sueño.

Ahí estaba el humano. Esta vez se había atrevido a poner los pies en el césped de Raven Point, a mi misma altura. No tenía ni idea de si le gustaba jugarse el cuello demasiado como para ser sano o... a lo mejor era que no tenía nada que perder, como yo... Agité la cabeza, nervioso, la perspectiva de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca de mi me hizo recordar la atracción de su fragancia natural. Por ese motivo mi subconsciente buscaba cualquier excusa para que me sintiera atraído hacía él, lo había visto en otros dragones. Así era como muchos, si no todos, reconocíamos a nuestra familia, al que sería para nosotros un buen amigo, o incluso un compañero de vida.

Sin embargo, no tenía el orgullo propio tan herido como para admitir así de fácil que me sentía inconscientemente atraído por un pequeño humano... Pero el color de sus ojos... el mismo que los míos... No es casualidad que me haya encontrado con él, algo me lo decía.

Y los dragones vivimos del más puro instinto.

Sin que se diera cuenta de que me movía, me desplace hasta la cima de una roca para verle mejor. A medias escondido, a medias descubierto, le observé a través de un solo ojo, "peleándose" con un trozo de madera circular, que se había encajado entre dos rocas.

No sabía como se llamaba, pero en seguida lo reconocí como el artilugio que usaban los vikingos para protegerse en la lucha, pobremente, si queréis mi opinión. Los de los romanos son de bronce, un poco mejores, pero no demasiado.

Él bufo, negándose a forcejear más con su única protección contra mi, un fiero dragón, y me dejó con la boca abierta cuando le vi agacharse por debajo del objeto para pasar y compartir el espacio conmigo. Totalmente desprotegido. Muchos le dirían que estaba loco por eso, pero yo solo pude pensar en la más pura valentía al presenciarlo. Ya no quería dañarle, así que estaba totalmente seguro, pero eso él no tenía manera de saberlo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en cada uno de sus pasos vacilantes y en su mirada que lo observaba todo buscando algo (obviamente a mi), que no me di cuenta del pescado muerto, listo para comer, que había a sus pies, hasta que se agachó para tomarlo. En seguida mi estómago volvió a la carga con su sesión de ruidos por ello. De todas formas, esperé a que estuviera a mi lado para hacer notar mi presencia.

La cría de humano, pobre, saltó en su lugar al notarme tan _cerca_ de él. Mientras que me observaba paralizado, yo me desplace hasta quedar a su frente, de forma defensiva y con aire de sospecha.

Vale, él me había perdonado la vida, pero no conocía la razón, mucho menos porque había vuelto a mi una tercera vez, después de la escenita del día anterior... Mejor dicho, podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Sí, ese era mi temor, que decidiese que estaba mejor muerto.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto? —que sí, él no puede entenderme, lo sé, pero aun así hablar me sale solo.

Ningún sonido salió de su boca. Giró su cabeza cohibido y con un brazo extendió el pescado hacía mi, ofreciéndomelo. Adorable. Mi estomago no quería hacerle un feo y, de hecho, deseaba lanzarme hacía la comida ofrecida lo más deprisa posible. Estaba hambriento. Pero aun así...

Me acerqué lentamente, olisqueandolo. No, no parecía envenenado. Estaba a punto de comérmelo, cuando, de repente, de debajo de las telas gruesas que los vikingos usan para cubrirse, note un destello... La luz del sol había dado de lleno contra el filo de un cuchillo.

Me alejé de él rápidamente, y gruñi por lo bajo.

— ¡Deshazte de eso! —le exclamé, más ofendido que otra cosa.

Él se veía sorprendido por mi repentino enojo y solo comprendió en cuanto siguió mi mirada hasta el arma. Lo tomo con una mano, el filo caía hacía abajo, lo tiró a sus pies.

— No dije que lo tiraras, tonto humano, dije que te deshicieras de el.

Le hice gestos de ida con mi cabeza, esperando que comprendiera el punto. Después de estar mirándome incrédulo unos segundos, la cría al fin reaccionó. De una patada lanzó el cuchillo lejos de nosotros, el cual acabó en el fondo del lago. Ese arma jamás volvería a ver la luz del día.

Ahora sí, estaba totalmente indefenso y, por primera vez desde que me liberó, yo también me permití estarlo. Me senté echó bolita en el suelo y le lance mi _mirada de pedir._ No la ponía desde que era un dragoncito y noté que los dragones adultos no eran capaces de negarme nada si les miraba así. Sin embargo, en cuanto me dijeron que así me veía tierno e indefenso, no la volví a poner más. Ya sabéis, mi orgullo de macho va primero. Pero en ese momento solo quería transmitirle al humano que no era una amenaza para él. Ya no, al menos.

Un poco más envalentonado que antes, él volvió a ofrecerme la pieza de pescado. Me acerce mucho a él, abrí la boca...

— Que curioso, no tienes dientes, juraría que tenías... —saque a la superficie mi fila de dientes afilados, mordí la pieza de pescado y me la trague casi sin masticarla. Él alejó rápidamente su brazo de mi— ...dientes.

No tenía ni idea de que era lo que había dicho. Por como me miraba a lo mejor había quebrado alguna normativa humana sobre como comer, pero poco importaba... Poco, no nada.

A cada que me iba acercando a él, la cría se iba alejando, hasta que chocó con una roca y se acabó sentando en el suelo.

— Oh, no... no, no, n-no tengo más —gruñó titubeando. Parecía asustado de nuevo, pero le iba a mostrar que no tenía porque.

Arreglando mi error de cortesía, me esforce mucho, hasta que logre devolver mitad del pescado y lo escupí en su regazo.

Él se quedó mirándome mientras me sentaba.

— Vamos, come —le gruñi.

Me lami la parte superior de mi boca con la lengua, haciendo el gesto de relamerme los labios para comer. La cría de humano observó el pescado sin cabeza y después me devolvió la mirada. Y así sucesivamente.

— Come, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —insisti. Dejarme vivir, alimentarme... lo nunca visto.

No le quite la vista de encima, hasta que por fin se ánimo a llevarse es pescado a su pequeña boca y darle un mordisco. Lo masticaba lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, lo seguía notando temeroso, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con algo de esfuerzo por su parte (la verdad, no tengo ni idea de porque) se tragó el alimento. Después de eso, no dio señal de que fuera a comer más, pero para mi eso era suficiente.

Sin dejar de mirarnos en un repentino silencio, él hizo algo extraño que no me esperaba: Levantó las comisuras de su boca hacía arriba, mostrándome sus dientes planos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría significar ese gesto, pero por si acaso era algo importante, como una ofrenda de paz al estilo humano o algo así, hice todo lo posible por devolverle el gesto a mi manera. No fue fácil, pero lo logré.

La cría de humano dejo el pescado regurgitado sobrante a un lado y levantándose extendió un brazo hacía mi hocico... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni de broma!

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —le gruñi y él alejó su extremidad de mi rostro, tal vez temiendo ofenderme.

Yo, por mi parte, extendí mis alas y me aleje de él volando lo más que pude antes de caerme. Un poco enojado, utilice mi plasma para calentar el pasto y así tumbarme cómodamente en él.

Nunca me había gustado el contacto con otros dragones. Los notaba como entidades tan diferentes a mi, que muchas veces me incomodaba respirar el mismo aire. Y en las conversaciones de grupo, nunca hablaban de nada que me interesase, así que me quedaba callado en una esquina. Así, era inevitable que me alejara de todos como lo hice, viviendo solo en una diferencia de kilómetros. Y si solo eso ya no era de mi gusto, no hablemos del contacto... dyuuu, ¡impensable!

Mis alas me tapaban la vista. Y el humano se iba acercando a mi lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchado, pero gracias a mi oído súper desarrollado lo noté. A un solo centrimetro de distancia, levanté mis alas y le miré directamente a los ojos como diciéndole "te pille". En seguida su maravilloso (y está vez no es sarcasmo) aroma regresó a inundar mis fosas nasales, dejándome atontado. No tenía dudas. Si él me tocaba, de seguro enloqueceria. La cría de humano se alejó de mi con un falso aire de "yo nunca hice nada malo" que me sacó una ligera risa.

En seguida se volvió un juego.

A cada que yo me giraba, él aprovechaba para acercarse y tratar de tocarme. Pero yo siempre le fastidiaba la misión volviendo mi cabeza para mirarle en el último segundo y él volvía a alejarse con falsa inocencia, para volver a la carga momentos después. Nunca pensé que podría jugar con algo que era tan importante para mi como mi espacio personal, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes había jugado con nada ni con nadie siendo un dragoncido. Pero heme en ese momento. Siendo un dragón casi adulto, me encontraba jugando en compañía de un humano casi adulto. Una escena irrepetible en todos sus detalles. La diversión me distraía bastante bien de mi malestar y del hambre. Pasaba tiempo con el humano tal cual alguien lo haría con su mascota... Mascota. A lo mejor eso podía ser la cría de humano para mi, una mascota. Una entrenada para cuidarme y alimentarme en mi convalecencia... Tener una mascota.

Sí, me gustaba la idea. A partir de ese día, el humano iba a ser mi animal de compañía, yo mismo me encargaría de enseñarle lo básico. Porque si yo no lo hacía, nadie más lo iba a hacer por mi.

Con esa idea y con el cuerpo pidiéndome su merecido descanso, me quedé dormido en medio del juego, colgando un de un árbol.

Bajo la atenta mirada de mi nueva y primera mascota humana.


	7. 6

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _6_**

* * *

Los tonos rojizos del anochecer en el cielo fue lo primero que vi al despertar... y el aroma de mi mascota lo primero que olí.

Él seguía ahí. Sentado en una piedra de espaldas a mi y encorvado, seguramente no estaba consciente de que yo acababa de despertar. Pero eso no era lo importante. Aquí el detalle era que estaba anocheciendo. Y él seguía conmigo. ¿Se había pasado todo el día en el claro? Si así era, entonces tendría que reivindicar fuertemente mi anterior impresión de que él no tenía nada por lo que luchar o que perder, así como yo.

Este humano era un misterio. No era ruidoso (bueno, no demasiado), era dócil, en vez de enfrentarme me mimaba, se esforzaba por entenderme, respetaba mi espacio, por no hablar de su extrema delgadez y pequeño tamaño. Parecía un humano, un muy pequeño humano, pero a la vez no actuaba como uno... ¿dónde estaría la trampa en todo esto?

Me acerqué a él para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, pues esta cría realmente me infundía mucha curiosidad y no iba a molestarme en ocultarlo o negarlo.

Mi animal de compañía mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su garra derecha y cuando se giro para mirarme durante unos segundos, para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes (un detalle que me agradó bastante, así ya sabía que él ya no me temía en lo más mínimo al actuar tan tranquilo, aun teniéndome en sus desprotegidas espaldas), mantenía una mirada de relajada concentración. Estaba pensando, tal vez haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo por recordar algo, y por la serenidad que manaba de su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que pensar no era precisamente un acto difícil para él. Sorprendente, un humano con raciocinio innato. En ese momento jamás pensé que viviría los siglos suficientes como para ver uno. Mi atención estuvo sobre él y su cabeza de pelo del color del bronce gastado más segundos de los que me hubiera agradado, pero sabía que era por el efecto que su dulce aroma provocaba en mi. Después, lo que él se encontraba haciendo fue lo que captó mi atención de forma extraordinaria, pues nunca antes de ese momento había visto algo así.

Él tenía un palo en su garra izquierda que mantenía extendido en un trozo de tierra inerte, sin pasto, y con él trazaba marcas delgadas y largas. Yo de momento no tenía ninguna palabra para describir eso, después descubrí que era lo que los humanos definían como "líneas". Como sea, no eran solo unas líneas cualesquiera, no. Pronto me di cuenta de que mi mascota no marcaba la tierra por aburrimiento de forma aleatoria, como había pensado en un principio, si no que la posición de cada marca estaba previamente pensada para crear lo que pronto reconocí como una imagen... Una imagen que me recordaba enormemente a mi reflejo cada vez que me acercaba al agua. Era lo que los humanos llamaban "dibujo". Me estaba dibujando; y con una enorme maestría, además... Bueno, mi cabeza no era tan cuadrada como él la hacía ver, pero ya me entendéis. Y aunque no tenía ni una misera idea de que era un dibujo en ese entonces, mentiría si no dijera que me fascinó.

En seguida quise imitarle.

Con algo de irritación, me di cuenta, al verle tomar ese palo, de que las garras de los humanos son prensiles y pueden adoptar varías formas muy útiles. Las de los dragones no son así (por primera vez, ¡punto de ventaja para ellos!). Así que no tuve más remedio que tomar un palo mucho más grande que el de él, (arranqué la rama de un árbol, más bien) con la boca (algo bastante incómodo, si queréis mi opinión) y formar mi primera obra de principiante.

Las tornas se habían cambiado y ahora era mi mascota quien no quitaba la vista de mi y mi "obra". Supongo que los humanos creerían que nosotros, los dragones, eramos los monstruos aquí, como nosotros pensábamos de ellos, así que él estaría tan sorprendido como yo de que pudiera pensar y hacer algo que no era propio de un dragón (bueno, por lo menos intentarlo).

Intenté plasmar la forma de su rostro en la tierra, pero las formas de los humanos eran todavía tan misteriosas para mi (comprendan, él era el primer humano que veía de cerca y también la primera vez que hacía algo como eso), que no lo logré. En su lugar, una gran marca que formaba círculos aquí y allá era la protagonista (puede que no fuera lo que quería, pero era mi primer dibujo y estaba orgulloso de el). Mi humano se había levantado del sitio y observaba, desde toda la altura que alcanzaba, las marcas con las que yo acababa de remover el suelo. El brillo de sorprendida expectación en sus ojos del color del pasto tan solo subió más mi ego, pues comprendí sin palabras ni gestos que le había gustado.

Los humanos tienen una forma bastante extraña de mostrar su curiosidad, me di cuenta. Al parecer, se lanzan de forma inconsciente hacía todo lo que les causa en su mente esas preguntas que desean resolver, simplemente porque si. Mi humano en cuestión, se fue acercando cada vez más a mis marcas... hasta que accidentalmente, pisó una. No ocurrió nada grave, es decir, tampoco es que lo fuera. Pero yo en ese tiempo era un adolescente muy susceptible (como ya os habréis dado cuenta) y sentí mi trabajo ligeramente mancillado.

— No hagas eso —le dije molesto.

Tal vez me pasé un poco con el tono, pero tenía que ser autoritario si lo que quería era domesticarlo.

Por suerte, él supuso lo que mi gruñido quería decir y rápidamente levantó la pata con cierta alarma pintada en su cara y se quedó estático como un palo.

Estaba a punto de regodearme de lo buen entrenador de humanos que era, cuando de repente noté un brillo calculador en sus ojos, que no sabía si debía agradarme o enfadarme, y volvió a pisar la misma marca en el mismo lugar.

— Te dije que no hicieras eso —volvi a gruñir, frunciendo más el ceño que antes.

Él levantó su pata, ya sin miedo, y después de unos segundos, volvió a pisar mi obra con todo el desparpajo del mundo.

— ¡¿Es qué intentas provocarme?!

Y fue justo cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, que até cabos y me di cuenta. Él también tenía raciocinio, él también estaba tan curioso de mi como yo de él. Seguramente estaba haciéndose notas mentales de mis gestos y reacciones, así como yo las hacía de él. Ambos estábamos descubriendo un mundo nuevo a través del otro y ambos estábamos deseando aprender lo máximo posible.

Posó su pata una cuarta vez, pero está vez ya no pisaba una marca, si no un espacio vacío.

— Eso está mucho mejor —repuse, más calmado.

Él volvió a curvar su boca hacía arriba a la vez que sus ojos brillaban. Yo estaba sorprendido y, a la vez, feliz: Me había entendido. Y yo había entendido que él me había entendido. A tientas, comenzábamos a poder comunicarnos.

Ante mis ojos, mi mascota comenzó a dar vueltas sobre mi obra, colocando sus patas a cada vez en los espacios que más cerca le quedaban. Eran movimientos hermosos e hipnotizantes, sobretodo cuando comenzó a dejarse llevar. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, puede que ni él tampoco lo supiera, pero se veía muy tierno, a la par que divertido.

Y entonces... él chocó contra mi.

Estábamos tan ensimismados, cada uno en su propio mundo, que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que el espacio comenzaba a faltar entre nosotros, hasta que fue tarde y su espalda dio contra mi hocico.

Fue un contacto ligero y corto, obviamente nos separamos en seguida, pero para bien o para mal, ese había sido mi primer contacto con otro ser vivo en años, con un humano. Eso me dejo el corazón desbocado. Él también se veía sorprendido e, incluso, cohibido, pues de alguna forma se debió de dar cuenta de las sensaciones más-o-menos-non-gratas que nacían dentro de mi.

Con un toque de vacilación, volvió a extender su brazo a centímetros de mi. No llegó a tocarme, pero las intenciones estaban claras.

— Tienes que estar bromeando —asegure, con cierto aire de duda, más para mi mismo que para él.

Él no soltó ningún gruñido, comenzaba a pensar que yo incluso le ponía más nervioso a él, que él a mi. Y sin embargo la cría de humano era la que siempre lo iniciaba todo. Retiró su brazo lentamente, solo para volver a extenderlo hacía mi hocico segundos después, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Dije ya qué era adorable?

Ahí estaba la oferta. El dejarle que me tocara era mi decisión, él me lo estaba dejando en claro. Su aroma que manaba de su garra extendida hacía mi me llamaba hacía la perdición, el punto de no retorno. Y yo cada vez tenía menos razones para decir "no".

Antes de que pudiera racionalizarlo siquiera, ya me había inclinado hacía delante, haciendo que mi rostro descansará sobre su garra... Su calida y suave garra, que instintivamente tomó la forma de mi hocico, como si hubiera sido hecha para amoldarse a mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, que casi no podía creer que hubiese rechazado el contacto físico por años... Un momento.

Me tense al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos, y aunque eso me legó un pequeño pinchazo, me separé bruscamente de él y nuestras graves y mudas miradas verdosas se mezclaron en una. Me alivió un tanto verle y darme cuenta de que, de alguna forma, él intuía la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotros... al menos, la importancia que tenía para mi.

Me sentí tan avergonzado de repente, que no tuve más remedio que alejarme de él e irme hacía la otra punta de Raven Point.

Él, comprendiendo que yo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder (que había dejado que un humano me tocase, que me había agradado con mucho), no volvió a acercarse a mi, si no varíos momentos después.

* * *

— Hiccup —gruñó por enésima vez, mientras que no dejaba de golpearse el pecho.

Yo sabía que él estaba tratando de comunicarme algo importante, algo que, posiblemente, tenía algo que ver con golpear (al menos, eso creía yo), pero para la gran frustración de ambos no era capaz de definir exactamente lo que.

 _Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup._

No había dejado de repetir eso por no se cuanto tiempo ya, pero no sabía que significaba. ¿Golpear en el pecho? Parecía que era eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a jugarme la pata por ello.

— Lo siento —dije por lo bajo—, de verdad que no te entiendo.

Pero él si debió de entender mi cara a cuadros, porque soltó un profundo suspiro, antes de volver a la carga.

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo, iluminando el agua del lago; y también a nosotros dos.

Se levantó, tal vez queriendo darse más énfasis que antes, se acercó peligrosamente hacía mi, lo que me incomodaba, pero ya no por la misma razón que antes. Ahora hacía todo lo posible por controlarme y no restregarme sobre su cómoda y lisa superficie sin escamas (lo sabía, él iba a ser mi perdición), impregnar mi olor en él. Que los dragones se dieran cuenta de que ese humano tenía un dueño (y de paso impregnar mis fosas nasales con ese delicioso aroma a cerezas que solo él en todo el mundo podía poseer) y que hay de ellos como se les ocurriera atacarle.

Inclinó su rostro sobre el mío.

— Yo —pronunció lentamente—. Yo, Hiccup.

 _Yo._

Un gruñido nuevo que tampoco sabia lo que era. Sin embargo, esta vez no se golpeó el pecho, si no que se lo señaló. Y fue ese gesto lo que finalmente formó un click en mi cabeza.

Me recordó a cuando vivía con los otros dragones y los adultos señalaban algo a la vez que decían la palabra que lo definía, para que los recién nacidos aprendiesen a hablar.

— Hiccup —por primera vez lo dije, aunque claro, a mi manera, pues mi forma de pronunciar no era la misma que la suya—. ¿Esa es la palabra que te define? ¿Hiccup?

Él debió de notar alguna mejoría, porque se destensó un tanto al repetir la misma acción.

— Yo. Hiccup.

Sí, eso era, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Acaricie un tanto su pecho con mi hocico.

— Hiii-ccccu-uuu-pppp —dije lentamente, marcando todo lo que pude cada parte, para que él viera que había entendido.

De nuevo, él curvó su boca hacía arriba, más grueso que antes. Sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡SIIIII! —gruñó y por su cara de jubilo, supe que era bueno.

Hiccup. Le iba perfecto. Una palabra que no pensaba olvidar.

Él posó su mano de nuevo en mi hocico, pero esa vez fue más osado y acarició parte de mi cabeza, solo porque sabia que yo ya se lo permitía.

— ¿Tú? —gruñó quedamente.

Y por un golpe de suerte (y por el contexto), me di cuenta de que me estaba preguntando por la palabra que me definía a mi.

Me quedé estatico por un momento. Pensé en contestar "dragón", pues mi raza no tenía palabras individuales entre nosotros. Solo éramos todos dragones y ya. Pero de seguro eso a Hiccup no le parecería suficiente. Recordé "Night Fury", el rugido que usaban los humanos contra mi en batalla. Y negué con la cabeza. En definitiva, no me gustaba.

— No tienes nombre —gruñó Hiccup, convencido de ello.

Y como no le entendí, simplemente me quedé mirándole en silencio.

— ¿Quieres que te nombre? —yo le mire extrañado, él suspiró.

— Yo —se señaló—, a ti—posó su garra sobre la mia—. Nom-bre —dijo lentamente, y me aventuré a sacar conclusiónes.

— Noooommm-brrree —repetí, creo que esa era la palabra que usaban los humanos para decir, bueno, "palabra".

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza.

— Tú. Nombre —me palmeó la garra.

Yo negué con la cabeza, suponiendo lo que quería decir. No, yo no tenía "nombre".

— Me suponía eso —por su cara, supuse que estaba de acuerdo con mi negación— Como te podrías llamar... Vamos, Hiccup, piensa. Un nombre para un dragón. Algo que le caracterice.

Me callé, dejando que él se hundiera poco a poco en sus pensamientos (más que nada porque no podía seguirlos). De repente, se me quedó mirando y parpadeó, recordando algo.

— Tus dientes son raros —gruñó—. Los tienes, pero parece que no los tienes, y menudo susto me dieron... Sin dientes... —giró su mirada hacía arriba y después exclamo— ¡TOOTHLESS!

No me esperaba esa reacción y me caí hacía atrás cómicamente.

Él rió quedamente por eso. Me gustaba el sonido de su risa.

— Perdoname —gruñó, ayudándome a levantarme de nuevo—, es solo... Toothless —repitió más calmado.

Posó su garra sobre mi pecho, me miro directamente a los ojos de una forma cálida y amigable y lo repitió más lentamente.

— Tooothh-leeessss.

Y entonces comprendí. Ese iba a ser mi nombre. Y me gustaba mucho más que Night Fury, solo porque Hiccup me lo había dado especialmente para mi.

— Toothless —gruñí.

Y él debió de distinguir la palabra que quería dentro de mi gruñido, porque se veía muy feliz, y me abrazó, demasiado repentino para mi pobre corazoncito.

— Toothless —gruñó quedamente contra mi oído—. Tú eres Toothless.

No pude soportalo por más tiempo, en un arrebato lo tumbe sobre el césped y le cubrí la cara a lametones.

Él comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Noooo, piedad! ¡La baba no se quita fácil! —gruñia para estallar todavía en más risas.

Y fue ahí que lo comprendí.

Las barreras que me ataban a la soledad, ya no estaban. No a lo que a él se refería, al menos.

Mi mascota. Mi humano.

Mi Hiccup.


	8. 7

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _7_**

* * *

Como supuse, se terminó el hambre. Apenas acababa de despertar al día siguiente, cuando Hiccup llegó temprano en la mañana al grito de "Toothless".

Mi nuevo nombre reverberaba por todo Raven Point, segundos antes de que él hiciera acto de presencia en el claro. En su garra llevaba un extrañó artilugio del color de la tierra que no había visto en mi vida, pero que era el inicio de mi "viaje" a la curación. También cargaba en su lomo una gran cesta de comida que por poco y no le sobrepasaba en tamaño, motivo por el cual llegaba ligeramente encorvado, pero no así menos vivaracho... Tal vez, demasiado vivaracho. Debí darme cuenta de que algo me ocultaba desde el inicio, pero aunque había mejorado en la pesca, el pescado que lograba no era el suficiente, por eso el olor que desprendía la cesta era suficiente para en votar mis sentidos y mi capacidad pensante.

— Toothless~~~~ —volvio a repetir a mi frente, captando mi atención (como si no la tuviera ya). Me estaba acostumbrado a tener una palabra propia, solo para mi, y la verdad es que era bastante fácil—. El desayuno está servido.

 _El. Desayuno. Está. Servido._

Me guarde esas cuatro palabras del idioma humano dentro de mi mente, para después poder encontrarle sentido, si veía la oportunidad. De momento solo podía captar que tenían algo que ver con comida, por como Hiccup se libró, no sin alivió, de la exagerada cesta de mimbre que cargaba, para después descargar el contenido de su interior de cualquier manera en el pasto. Contenido que no era otra cosa que grandes cantidades de delicioso, delicioso, delicioso pescado. Sí, sería suficiente para saciar mi hambre. Pero en cuanto me acerque noté algo, algo que no estaba correcto...

— Sí, ya sé que no es una presentación muy buena. Pero tenemos salmón, rico bacalao irlandés y también tenemos... —gruñía todo eso mientras yo inspeccionaba la comida, sin hacerle mucho caso. Parecía que todo estaba correcto, pero...— una anguila.

Gruñí asustado sin poderlo evitar, al ver lo que él alzaba ante mi.

Una anguila.

Una maldita anguila muerta en medio del pescado.

— ¡Deshazte de eso, deshazte de eso! —exclamé en pánico, hasta mis dientes afilados salieron de su escondite sin que yo lo quisiera.

No me gusta tener que admitirlo, que grite como una hembra pequeña, pero por encima de todo soy honesto. Además, todos tenemos un punto débil; y el mio eran esos malditos seres acuáticos que ni pescado eran... bueno, el mio y el de todos los dragones que conozco.

"Que patético", diréis (gracias, en serio muchas gracias por la comprensión). En mi defensa solo diré que no era más que una cría pequeña, muy pequeña, y manejable cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a pescar. En eso tuve un episodio muy, muy, muy desalentador (y tremendamente doloroso como no os hacéis una idea) con uno de esos seres electrizantes (en el mal sentido). Os lo contaría, pero me da mucha ravía recordarlo. Además creo que divague de más, así que mejor regreso al hilo de la historia que nos concierne.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh, no, tranquilo! —Hiccup me decía algo, no sabía lo que y estaba demasiado asustado como para tratar de comprenderle.

Solo noté que me hablaba con voz más o menos arrolladora (el toque cortado por el nerviosismo que le daba verme así). Agradecía el gesto, aún así...

— ¡DESHAZTE DE ESO! ¡NO QUIERO VERLO DELANTE!

Ante mis dilatados ojos al fin la lanzó lejos, dejando que el cadáver de _eso_ se hundiera en el fondo del lago, como lo hiciera anteriormente con el cuchillo.

Solo entonces pude calmarme.

— Sí... —gruñó un tanto mi humano mirando hacía el lago— Aquí, entre nosotros, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la anguila.

No entendí lo que dijo, pero de algo estaba seguro, él jamas volvería a cometer el error de darme anguila para comer de nuevo. ¿Entrenar vikingos puede ser más fácil? Hiccup me acarició levemente durante unos segundos, por si acaso me volvía loco de nuevo, supuse.

Después comencé a comer el manjar que me había ofrecido, sin tener una idea de lo que Hiccup tenía planeado hacer mientras. ¡Era tanto! Comí como si no hubiera un mañana, saciando mi estomago vacío de varios días, ¡saberme saciado de nuevo fue la mejor sensación del mundo en ese momento! Hasta lamí la cesta, la cual tenía impregnado el sabor del delicioso salmón.

Entonces fue cuando lo sentí. Y me tense.

Una presión en mi cola. En mi cola rota. Podía... aun podía sentir en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Sorprendido, mire hacía atrás y me encontré con que Hiccup estaba sobre mi apéndice, de espaldas a mi, tratando de colocar en mi cola ese extraño artilugio...

Que tenía la misma forma que la aleta que me faltaba.

Algo que creí nunca volvería a sentir, esperanza, cubrió por entero mi ser. Hiccup realmente estaba tratando de enmerdar su error, quería devolverme el don de volar... ¿y si lo conseguía? Llevado por el intenso deseo de volver a tocar el cielo, cuando ya lo creía perdido para siempre, extendí mis alas y, como un auténtico idiota, pues era evidente que en ese momento no debía de estar pensando, alce el vuelo... con Hiccup gritando por mi brusco movimiento y agarrándose a mi cola con patas delanteras y traseras, de forma desesperada, como si le fuera la vida en ello (y le iba).

En un inicio no note diferencia alguna a mis anteriores intentos fallidos. Me maldije mentalmente por ser demasiado impulsivo mientras me preparaba para el choque contra el suelo... hasta que note como, de alguna forma, Hiccup había superado la sorpresa inicial de su precario equilibrio, y le había hecho algo a mi cola que no pude describir, pues no me atrevía a mirar hacía atrás, pero me di cuenta de que inmediatamente el equilibrio perfecto entre mi cola y mis alas, que había perdido hacía poco menos de una semana, volvía a mi, como si nunca hubiera resultado dañado.

De caer en picada, pasé a elevarme alto, alto, alto sin ningún tipo de vacilación. En mi cola, Hiccup celebraba su logro con algo que logre distinguir perfectamente como gritos de jubilo, mientras yo me aguantaba las lágrimas de pura felicidad que estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

Ahí estaba el cielo, justo enfrente de mi. El viento de la mañana chocando en mi cara me pareció en ese momento la mejor de las caricias. Cerca, tan cerca, solo un poco más y tocaría las nubes de nuevo...

Hasta que Hiccup movió mi cola con sus garras hacía la derecha, y obvio a la derecha también me fui yo debido a ese movimiento, escorando un poco, debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿P-pero qué...? —entonces caí en lo obvio.

Puede que fueran mis alas lo que me hacían elevarme, pero ese era su única función, separarme del suelo. Si no fuera por mi cola, nunca podría desplazarme por el cielo como quería, pues ese era el apéndice que me permitía subir, bajar o cambiar de dirección. Y si Hiccup ahora tenía el control de mi cola... entonces me estaba controlando a mi.

Eso me enojó un tanto en ese momento. ¡Yo no era la marioneta de nadie, mucho menos de mi mascota humana!

— ¡Vigila donde pones las manos! —le exclamé y, de un movimiento, tal vez, demasiado brusco, lo lancé en el aire, hasta que cayó al fondo del lago con un sonoro _Splash!_

No me dio tiempo de arrepentirme de mi acto, ni a preocuparme por él (¡¿qué tal si no sabía nadar?!), pues en cuanto el artilugio en mi apéndice quedó sin nada ni nadie que lo mantuviera en su sitio, yo también caí en picada sin remedio hacía el agua helada.

Eso fue, sin duda, un gran golpe del karma para mi.

Pude sacar mi cabeza del agua con esfuerzo. Era más que obvio que el agua no era para nada mi elemento, menos mal que caí en un lugar poco profundo para mi tamaño, pues con mi envergadura flotar era un verdadero imposible y nadar una de las cosas más difíciles.

Sentía miedo, pero no por mi. Hiccup. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Habia olvidado por completo que los humanos eran frágiles! ¿Dónde estaba mi querido humano...?

El eco de una risa eliminó por completo el miedo, la tensión y la culpa de mi cuerpo. Enfrente de mi estaba Hiccup, estaba metido en un lugar más profundo que yo, pero parecía que podía nadar sin ningún tipo de complicaciones. Claro, él era pequeño, seguro que podía flotar sin complicaciones. Solté un gran suspiro de alivió porque eso fuera solo un lago y no mar abierto, por poco y cometía una terrible locura. Sin embargo, él volvía a tener las curvas de su boca elevabas hacía arriba, en un gesto que ya sabía reconocer como felicidad, y se reía a mandíbula batiente. Algo que me desconcertó. ¡¿Qué no era consciente de que su plan había fallado, y qué además por poco había muerto?! (o a lo mejor yo era un exagerado).

— ¡Toma! —gritó levantando sus patas delanteras, lleno de jubilo.

— No hay quien entienda a este humano... —suspiré mientras veía como se acercaba a mi nadando y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me había rodeado con sus brazos.

Oww, era otro abrazo. Ni siquiera me importó que las telas con las que se cubría estuvieran mojadas incomodandome un poco con el roce, porque era justo lo que necesitaba para recuperarme del shock del momento. Le cubrí con mis alas en un intento por devolverle el gesto. Los dragones no solemos abrazarnos, mucho menos yo por..., bueno, ya sabéis, además nuestras formas tan diferentes y nuestras alas eran incomodas para eso. Pero Hiccup valía el esfuerzo.

Mi humano es raro, pero le adoro precisamente por eso.

— Casi lo logramos, campeón —me dijo. Aunque no le entendí del todo, me gustaba el sonido de su voz cerca de mi, sobretodo si me hablaba de forma tan dulce como eso—. Pero no me rindo, encontraré la forma de que vuelvas a volar... no pienso dejar que seas un dragón derribado.

Un temblor me recorrió por entero. Dragón derribado. Eso era justo lo que gritaban los humanos cuando uno de los mios caía herido... o incluso muerto.

Me obligué a sobreponerme rápido a los malos recuerdos. Pues también había notado el repentino veneno en la voz de Hiccup. Pero esa molestia no estaba dirigida a mi, me di cuenta, si no que estaba dirigida su propia raza.

Al fin un rasgo de él que era natural en todos los vikingos. Perfectamente capaces de dañar a los suyos tanto o más que a sus enemigos. Fue esa la primera vez que note en él todas las heridas que lucía su ser, hechas sin duda por el resto de humanos, y también en la casi invisible pero presente cicatriz en la parte baja de su rostro. Le lamí justo esa herida en un intento por hacerle sentir mejor, como él había hecho conmigo momento antes y parecía que lo logré por la sonrisa que me regalo, pero yo seguía notando resignada tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Me acarició el hocico con sus suaves garras.

— Increíble como casi mato a lo único valioso de mi vida, solo por darles el gusto... —se sacudió la cabeza— Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, aunque lo que te he hecho no tiene perdón —susurró, más para si mismo que para mi y, a pesar de que su rostro estaba mojado por entero, noté que había comenzado a llorar—. Te quiero, Toothless.

No pude entenderle en ese momento, pero ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él mismo se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, casi con repugnancia por la debilidad mostrada y después me miró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Será mejor que salgamos, antes de que nos podamos enfermar... Dioses, espero que nadie me pregunte porque estoy mojado.

Y dicho eso me dio ligeros empujones, en señal de que saliera. Eso hice, y a pestar de todo el esfuerzo que necesitaba para eso, también lo ayudé a salir a él.

Porque, me di cuenta, no había nada que no pudiera hacer por Hiccup.


	9. 8

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _8_**

* * *

Hiccup cumplió con creces su promesa, pero el resultado no llegó precisamente rápido.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, las semanas poco a poco formaron un mes entero y el primer mes dio lugar al segundo.

Mi humano y yo eramos cada vez más cercanos, después de todo, ya eramos compañeros de fracasos, dándonos de bruces contra el suelo juntos una y otra vez. Dolía, por supuesto que dolía, pero él se reía, por mucho que le dolieran las extremidades y la verdad es que a mi también me comenzaba a hacer gracia. Como dicen ellos, sin duda mejor reír que llorar. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi qué los humanos podían ser fuentes de sabiduría? Cuando nos hartabamos de comer el suelo, manteníamos charlas... si pudiéramos, más bien tratábamos de entendernos mutuamente y me enorgullece decir, en honor al resto de dragones, que mis niveles de aprendizaje son más altos que los suyos. Para cuando yo ya era capaz de comprender toda palabra que salía de su boca, él apenas y comenzaba a entenderme en lo más básico. Pero lo que le faltaba en social (sí, mira quien fue a hablar, lo sé), lo compensaba con sus grandes conocimientos de aerodinámica. Me di cuenta de que todo artilugio, cada uno más avanzado que el anterior, que traía hasta mi, conservando el mayor de los sigilos, (pues yo era un secreto para el resto de humanos, con los que regresaba todas las noches) los había hecho él con sus propias manos (ahora ya sabía que las patas delanteras humanas se llaman así). ¿Quién iba a decirlo? No tenía a un humano cualquiera a mi lado, si no un auténtico ingeniero, uno fantástico. Si los otros humanos pudieran hacer cosas así... tendría miedo, sin duda, pero tratándose de Hiccup únicamente, me fascinaba. El resto de humanos podían irse a la porra, no tenían cerebro como él... o al menos eso es lo que yo quería creer, antes que aceptar que por 300 años los dragones habíamos estado equivocados con respecto a nuestros enemigos.

Pero Hiccup no era mi enemigo, era mi mascota, una muy inteligente y servicial mascota... que conocía varios de mis puntos débiles. La hierba contra la que me encantaba restregarme, el punto débil de mi anatomía que no podía resistirse a las caricias... (en serio, si que tiene dedos mágicos) Debería de sentirme desprotegido por ello, al contrario, sentía que era la primera vez que conectaba con otro ser vivo. No me importaba si era vikingo, al fin conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra compañía. No bastaba solo con estar en el mismo lugar, como siempre había creído, era algo más, mucho más.

En cuanto a su aroma, seguía trayéndome de cabeza, pero algo había cambiado... cada vez llegaba impregnado con el aroma de un dragón diferente, mezclado con tierra, sudor y... lágrimas... lágrimas de dragón. Los humanos no suelen notarlas, pues son invisibles a sus ojos y los rastros que dejan casi imperceptibles, además que desaparecen nada más hacer contacto con nuestras escamas. Pero el fuerte olor de la desesperación prevalece.

Los humanos tenían dragones como sus prisioneros. Lo supe gracias a Hiccup, que nunca dejaba de parlotear sobre su vida (aunque siempre siento que excluia varios detalles, que tal vez le parecían demasiado dolorosos para recordar). Los usaban para entrenar a sus crías en el arte del asesinato, crías como mi Hiccup. Eso siempre me tenía preocupado, pero solo me hacía falta mirar sus ojos verdes para darme cuenta de que él no los dañaba, si no que usaba lo que aprendía conmigo para mantenerlos a salvo, como siempre me decía.

Sí, definitivamente le estaba entrenando bien. Pero no me quitaba de la cabeza lo que podría ocurrir si su raza se enteraba de lo que hacía todas las tardes desde que nos conocimos. Estaba ansioso por encontrar de una vez la manera definitiva de volver a volar. No solo por mi, si no por Hiccup.

Una vez que pudiera irme para siempre de Raven Point surcando los cielos, no lo dudaba, me llevaría a Hiccup para siempre. Conmigo estaría seguro, siempre y cuando Green Dead, nuestra Alpha, no se enterase de su existencia, pues los dragones del nido en el que vivía nunca nos metiamos con las pertenecías de otro dragón y él en definitiva me pertenecía.

El tiempo era, sin duda, algo que apremiaba y mi humano parecía estar esperando algo o a alguien. No sabía lo que o a quien, pero tenía la certeza de que era algo que no nos iba a beneficiar, por lo tenso que estaba y más tenso se ponía cada vez que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte una vez más.

El día en que nos dimos cuenta de que al fin habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo, casi dos meses después, lo hicimos de una forma tan avergonzante como peligrosa, pero al menos lo habíamos logrado. Además, en la situación en la que estábamos, era imposible no dar un peligroso traspiés de vez en cuando... o haber llamado la atención de alguien. Pero eso fue enteramente culpa de Hiccup.

Al primer artilugio creado le añadió una silla de montar y varías cuerdas que nos unían a ambos, pero sobretodo servian para controlar mis movimientos. Seguía sin ser afín a esa idea, mucho menos a la de ser montado como un animal, pero no era idiota, sabía bien que no quedaba de otra. Para volver a volar, sobretodo si quería volar con un humano vivo como carga, tendría que tragarme mi orgullo herido. Pero de todas formas ya se la devolvería.

Hiccup, harto de comerse el suelo, al igual que yo, dicho sea de paso, después de un mes y medio de intentos fallidos ató una de las cuerdas de su artilugio al tronco de un árbol muerto y roto, una tarde en la que soplaba un ligera pero fría brisa, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo necesite de extender mis alas para que el viento me elevara solo a unos centímetros del suelo, no mucho pues estaba atado al tronco, pero por mi mismo ya era capaz de mantener el equilibrio, Hiccup sentado sobre mi lomo hacía su magia. Cada cambio de dirección que hacía parecía pasar perfectamente la revisión, pero preferíamos no hacernos ilusiones.

Entonces, cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, el viento se volvió mucho más fuerte. Yo no era capaz de manejar el equilibrio con ese viento, que era tanto que la cuerda que me ataba al árbol se rompió, pues nuestro peso llevado por el aire no hacía más que estirarla hasta su límite. Ambos nos caimos de culo, como siempre, pero esa vez con una pequeña variante.

Cuando nos levantamos, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que una de las cuerdas que nos unía se había enredado tanto por el movimiento brusco, que no era capaz de desenredarla. Estábamos irremediablemente unidos. Perfecto (noten la ironía).

— Oh, genial —había soltado Hiccup con ironía.

— ¿Qué piensas qué hagamos? —le pregunté, algo preocupado— No podemos quedarnos así siempre. ¿Y si los humanos notan tu falta?

— Primero de todo, mantener la calma —intente eso que dijo lo más que pude—. Sé como soltarnos, yo arme esta cuerda súper fuerte y sé como romperla.

Quiero dejar constancia que la cuerda de la que hablaba y la que se rompió, eran dos tipos distintos.

— Oh, perfecto...

— Pero la herramienta que necesito está en la forja.

— ¡Oh, perfecto! —repetí, esa vez con algo de reproche— ¿Se supone que tengo que ir a las guaridas humanas contigo? Menudo suicidio.

Su cara asustada por el riesgo que estábamos obligados a tomar, pero aun así decidida, lo dijo todo.

— Oh... Perfecto.

No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero creo que era "mátenme". Al menos, esa era la idea.

* * *

Nunca antes me había sentido tan agradecido de ser un Night Fury. ¿Alguna vez os habéis metido en terreno enemigo, así, a la ligera, en mitad de la noche?

El nido humano estaba casi vacío en mitad de la noche y aunque eso era más seguro para mi, la verdad era que me causaba mucha aprehensión. Era el mismo lugar que siempre se llenaba de gritos, sangre y fuego en nuestras incursiones... tanta tranquilad en el mismo lugar que era protagonista de mis más bizarras pesadillas... no me hacía bien. Pero al menos no estaba solo, Hiccup me guiaba por el laberinto de paredes de madera que llamaba casa con el mayor sigilo. Muy de vez en cuando se paraba y se giraba hacía mi para hacerme un gesto de que me callara, yo obedecía sin dudar, con los nervios a flor de piel, escuchando sin mover un músculo los pasos de otros humanos demasiado cerca de nosotros.

— ¡Hola, Hiccup! —en un momento dado, uno de esos humanos saludó al mio con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Un macho adulto.

— H-hola —Hiccup recíproco el gesto de lo más nervioso, mientras yo me escondía tras una esquina oscura. No que no se lo echara en cara, yo también estaba muerto del miedo, pero tratándose de su gente... ¡podría haber disimulado mejor!

Aunque claro, no pude evitar mi curiosidad y mire disimuladamente a ese humano que parecía cercano al mío. Por un momento me quedé sin aliento. ¿A eso llamaban raza pequeña? ¡Ese humano me superaba en altura! Tendría que sorterme en mis patas traseras para superarle. Desde el aire parecían mucho más pequeños y más importante, si el resto de humanos eran así, entonces Hiccup tenía que estar enfermo.

Sea como sea, llegamos a entrar a una de las cuevas de madera de los humanos, una de las más grandes, lo que llamaban "forja" y estaba llena de útiles que, supuse, eran los que Hiccup usaba para hacer sus creaciones. Increíble.

Mientras Hiccup trataba de separarnos, yo me deleitaba mi curiosa vista mirando hacía todas partes. Justo cuando llegaba a pensar que tal vez ellos eran más listos de lo que pensaba, sucedió...

— ¡Hiccup!

Mi humano se tensó como un palo en cuanto escuchó la voz de una hembra llamándole y yo también, dicho sea de paso. ¡No quería que nadie me viera! ¿Dónde estaba ella, dónde? ¡Tenía que esconderme!

Antes de que siquiera yo mismo pudiera reaccionar, Hiccup salió de la cueva poniendo dos grandes trozos de madera entre él y yo, escondiéndome de quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

— ¡Astrid, hola! —exclamó mi humano. Creo que ella se llamaba Astrid— Hola, Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid.

"¿Podrias intentar qué se te notara un poco menos que estas ocultando algo?" —pensé, aunque ojala pudiera habérselo dicho abiertamente.

— Normalmente me da igual la vida de la gente, pero tú estas extraño —dijo ella y sorprendentemente entendí toda la frase, menos esa última palabra. Extraño. Nunca se la había escuchado decir a Hiccup y por el tono en que ella lo decía no podía ser bueno— y con extraño en ti me refiero a más de lo normal.

Vale, ahora si que estaba seguro de que esa humana le estaba faltando al respeto a mi Hiccup. Habría tomado cartas en el asunto, si no fuera porque había dos cosas que me tenían ocupado.

La primera, el aroma de esa tal Astrid delataba que estaba celosa de mi humano. ¿Una hembra celosa de un macho? ¿Qué clase de sociedad tenían montada?

Y la segunda, había dos ojos mirándome fijamente desde un hueco de la cueva. Menos mal que no eran ojos humanos, pero aun así no estaba fuera de peligro.

— H-hola, ovejita bonita —susurre, dejándome llevar por el pánico, mientras tiraba de la cuerda que me unía a Hiccup, a ver si se daba cuenta de que corríamos peligro. Como a ese animal se le ocurriera comenzar a balar...—. ¿Sabes? S-si lo piensas bien, los humanos te van a terminar comiendo, así que no les debes nada. P-por favor, no me delates. No me delates...

Decía eso, en el fondo sabiendo que esa oveja ni tan siquiera podía escucharme, pero estaba tan lleno de pánico y sabiendo demasiado bien que estaba en una gran desventaja por mi cola rota, que solo podía pensar en salir volando.

Y será lo más cobarde que escuchen hoy, pero lo hice. Extendí mis alas y volé rápidamente saliendo de la cueva de madera hacía el cielo nocturno, sin pararme a pensar dos veces en el error que estaba cometiendo, ni en que Hiccup seguía unido a mi. Por lo cual, ambos dejamos atrás a una humana con la boca abierta, pues no era capaz de procesar que el humano que tenía hace un segundo delante de ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ya estábamos sobrevolando el bosque, con Hiccup habiendo logrado sentarse de nuevo en mi grupa milagrosamente, cuando al fin se dio cuenta.

— ¡Toothless, estamos volando! —exclamó, lleno de jubilo— ¡Volando de verdad! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

¿Lo habíamos conseguido? Entonces fui yo el que se dio cuenta, estaba volando de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de complicación.

Volvía a ser yo.

Estábamos tan alegres, que ambos nos permitimos sobrevolar el cielo, ocultos por la oscuridad, y olvidarnos de esa hembra humana que tenía sembrada muy dentro de si una fuerte sospecha contra Hiccup.

Graso error.


	10. 9

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _9_**

* * *

¿Alguna vez os ha pasado? ¿Cuándo te ocurre algo extraordinario y de repente, como si no lo merecieras, la vida te da un sopapo y te vuelve lo que te hacía feliz en tu contra?

Ah, los Alphas deben de odiarme, ¿quién les culpa? Ya podía volar de nuevo, pero anoche, después de aterrizar, descubrí que sin Hiccup no podía hacerlo. Perfecto, eso me trajo de vuelta a mi nueva realidad, no estaba curado. Nunca lo estaría. Soy un invalido dependiente de mi mascota.

No os confundáis, no era eso lo que me traía con el animo por los suelos, a eso ya me había hecho a la idea. No. Fue la forma en la Hiccup apareció aquella mañana en Raven Point con más de esos inventos suyos, era la calma negra que avecinaba el tifón. Pretendía ocultarlo de mi, pero yo era capaz de oler su depresión a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Hey, Toothless! ¿Listo para desayunar?

Al igual que la primera vez y el resto después de esa, me sirvió un buen surtido de salmón. Pero no le hice ni un gesto a la comida. Ahora que Hiccup me mantenía bien alimentado, ya no tenía esa necesidad acuciante de los primeros días. Ahora solo quería saber...

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —gruñí.

Él se tensó.

— Oye, ¿solo vas a quedarte ahí, mirándome con ojos acusadores? —me preguntó nervioso y obviamente exagerando. No le estaba acusando de absolutamente nada. También note un poco de irritabilidad en su mirada, lo que significa...

— ¿Cuánto has dormido esta noche? —pregunté mientras me acercaba más a él, queriendo observarle mejor por si notaba alguna otra anomalía.

Lo que vi anoche, el vikingo que vi anoche me dejó sumamente preocupado. Ya desde la primera vez que vi a Hiccup me dio la impresión de que había algo en él que no estaba bien (aparte del obvio dato de que era humano, pero eso no tenía solución). Era demasiado pequeño para ser un macho a punto de alcanzar la edad adulta, tal y como su aroma me decía que era. Demasiado delgado y débil también. Toda la fortaleza que pudiera guardar en su corazón (y creedme, Hiccup guardaba mucha ahí) no le salvaría, si mis temores con respecto a él eran fundados. De repente recordé a los pobres dragoncitos que salían del huevo mal formados por alguna causa u otra. Por muy buena que fuera la forma en que nuestros adultos los cuidaban, los pobrecitos acababan muriendo a los pocos días. Y sí... ¿podría ser Hiccup un humano deforme? ¿Era por eso que el resto de los suyos lo despreciaban? Me di cuenta de que sí, así era.

Malditos despreciables.

— P-pues muy mal, porque el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y... —él seguía tratando de cambiarme de tema, pero ese tipo de tretas no funcionaban conmigo.

— Hiccup —gruñí ligeramente, un poco enfadado.

Me daba igual si me veía como una madre gruñona en ese momento, él tenía que entender que con la salud no se jugaba, lo decía yo que había estado al borde de la muerte. Ya era lo suficiente mala su situación, para que aun por encima no durmiese todo lo que debía.

Él no me contestó.

— ¿Siquiera has comido?

Él me siguió mirando con la boca cerrada, pero noté un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro. Suficiente respuesta para mi.

Me senté en el pasto, dejando un notable espacio entre él y yo. Hiccup suspiró aliviado. No había forma. Definitivamente, yo no podía ser el único que se preocupaba por él, ¿verdad, verdad?

— Que voy a hacer contigo... —suspire, negando algo divertido con la cabeza.

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que me preocupaba por otro que no era yo, pero ya que íbamos a ser dos, suponía que tendría que acostumbrarme a eso. Hiccup ya hacía suficientes cosas por mi, tendría que corresponderle. Es lo que un buen amigo haría... un momento, ¿acababa de decir que quería ser un buen amigo para Hiccup? Recuerdo perfectamente que me extrañé bastante en ese momento. Inevitablemente me pregunte si era normal querer ser amigo de tu mascota. También recuerdo que decidí no darle más vueltas (de ser humano me habría encogido de hombros) y con mi hocico separé varios salmones y los empuje en dirección a Hiccup.

— Oh —soltó él, algo sorprendido—. ¿Me los ofreces?

Me di cuenta con su mirada que quería rechazarlos, pero él mismo debió notar en la mía que no iba a dejar ningún hueco para un "no".

— Está bien..., entonces los guardaré para cocinarlos después —y volvió a guardar esos pescados en la cesta.

Me resigne y comí mi parte, me di cuenta de que en esa pequeño tira y afloja no iba a lograr más sin pisar hielo fácil de quebrar.

— Sí, bueno —me decía, mientras se colocaba a su alrededor extrañas cintas que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran—, puede que me haya descuidado un poco de mi mismo, ¡pero estoy tan cerca de encontrar la solución! —eso me dejo extrañado, yo pensaba que ya estaba solucionado. A lo mejor, ¿había algo más de lo qué me estaba perdiendo?— No fui capaz de dormir, estaba demasiado emocionado así que, antes de acostarme, idee _esto_ —pronunció la última palabra con gran devoción, mientras agitaba delante de mi hocico un papel con información que, obviamente, yo no comprendía.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunte, muy curioso, cuando ya me había tragado el último salmón.

— _Esto_ —sus ojos brillaron— es justo lo que necesitamos para complementarnos por entero al volar —ajá. Interesante. Sí, es cierto que la noche anterior le noté un poco tensó sobre mi, sobretodo cuando tomábamos curvas. Pero no le di mucha importancia, era un humano, era su primera vez en el aire, ya se acostumbraría.

Pero si había una forma más rápida que el tiempo para que Hiccup se encontrará bien en el vuelo, la tomaría. Claro que sí.

Además, noté mucha urgencia en sus ojos (y también algo de miedo) cuando se acercó a mi y casi me susurró, como si tratara de guardan en privado una información en un lugar en el que, ya de por sí, estábamos solos. Tenía que ser realmente importante.

— Poco antes de venir aquí, aviste con un catalejo desde lejos los barcos de mi padre —Hiccup temblaba y no comprendía por qué. Si su progenitor estaba cerca del hogar, tendría que estar alegre ¿no?—. No lo entiendes. Él y sus hombres han estado buscando el Nido, vuestro hogar —un momento, ¡¿Cómo?! Por todos los Alphas, que no lo hayan logrado...—. Sus barcos llegan destrozados, así que es obvio que fue otra misión fallida... con algunos muertos —dijo eso como si no le importase en lo más mínimo la muerte de su gente. Seguramente para Hiccup solo significaba menos vikingos a los que aguantar burlándose de él—. Quien sabe, tal vez incluso él ha... —Hiccup movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, quitándose los malos pensamientos, ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar la frase en la intimidad— No, seguro que no... Pero llegará hecho una furia con los dragones y él no sabe... ¿qué haré si me pregunta por qué me paso casi todo el día perdido en el bosque...? No, conociéndole como le conozco, directamente enviara a alguien a seguirme. Eso no es bueno, si nos descubre... —entendí. Eso era lo que Hiccup llevaba tiempo temiendo. Si el progenitor de mi humano descubría que su cría había estado cuidando de mi, un dragón, en su ausencia, mientras varios de sus compañeros humanos morían, se armaría una muy gorda en la que seguramente ninguno de los dos saldríanos bien parados. Yo al menos con la cabeza cercenada, como mínimo, ¿y quien sabría del destino de Hiccup sin mí? Soy su única oportunidad a la libertad— Es por eso que vamos a aprender a volar juntos como nadie, en el menor tiempo posible. Pasé lo que pasé, tendremos que prepararnos.

¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

— De acuerdo —asentí solemne, mientras me ponía en posición para que él pudiera subir sobre mi grupa y alzamos el vuelo, juntos, por segunda vez.

* * *

— Muy bien, amigo —me dijo Hiccup en cuanto estuvimos a una altura suficiente sobre el mar, al otro lado de la Isla donde vivían los humanos y que ninguno de ellos frecuentaba. Escore un poco por la sorpresa, porque él me había llamado "amigo", algo que no me esperaba para nada. Pero agité mi cabeza como Hiccup solía hacerlo para tranquilizarse y oye, funcionó. Aunque también pudiera ser porque él tuvo el detalle de acariciarme un tanto en el sitio mágico. Jum—, vamos a hacer esto... despacio. ¡Ahí vamos, ahí vamos! Posición... tres. ¡No, cuatro!

Después de hacerse ese pequeño lío mental, cambió sus artilugios metálicos concorde a esa "posición cuatro" y la aleta falsa se desplegó, brindándome un equilibrio perfecto. Volé durante unos segundos sobre las nubes, permitiéndome ir por libre (más bien era Hiccup el que me permitía ir por libre). No me moví muy rápido ni tomé demasiados cambios de dirección, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

— Ahora sí, más rápido, mas rápido... —murmuró sobre mi, tan expectante como yo a lo que pudiera pasar con cada movimiento.

Tal y como el movimiento de su cuerpo me indicó, volé hacía abajo, dando la impresión de que quería chocar con el agua. Pero ese no era el caso. En cuanto pude rozar el líquido con una de mis alas, tome vuelo recto y deje de caer.

— ¡Bien, bien amigo, bien amigo! —exclamó encantado, pero en ese momentó mi atención estaba en otra parte.

No me había dado cuenta que en la dirección que había tomado había dos grandes rocas justo enfrente, que solo dejaban un pequeño camino para cruzar. Me tense un tanto. Seguramente sí... pero a lo mejor no... Un momento, ¡lo pasamos sin problemas!

— Si funciona —Hiccup puso en palabras lo evidente.

Él estaba tan emocionado, que por un momento perdió el control de lo que hacía y por accidente me envió la orden de girar gusto cuando no debía hacerlo y choqué contra una roca. Estuvo bien, no hubo heridos, ¡pero aun así dolió!

— Oye...

— ¡Ay, lo siento! —me exclamó y como soy tan bueno, no le di importancia...

¡Hasta que chocamos otra vez! ¿Dónde tenía el cerebro portentoso ahora?

— Fue mi culpa —claro que fue su culpa.

Le golpee con una de las aletas de mi cráneo para que espabilase.

— Sí, sí, ya voy. Posición cuatro. ¡No, tres!

"¿Va en serio? —tenía ganas de gritarle— ¡Aclarate!"

Pero supuse que estaba tan nervioso como yo por povar su invento, así que le di otra oportunidad.

En cuanto cambió a la posición, esa tal tres me impulso a ir hacía arriba, todo recto.

— ¡Sí, más arriba, más arriba! —me pidió, euforico. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, ya que no me quedaba de otra, así que seguí subiendo y subiendo hasta sobrepasar las primeras nubes— Haa.., esto es maravilloso, el viento en... ¡Mis notas, no!

Antes de que pudiera esperarme lo inesperado, el hecho de que en ese momento Hiccup soltase las improvisadas riendas y, además, girase su cuerpo hacía abajo, cuando yo estaba suspendido en el aire en un ángulo exacto de 90°... sí, realmente fue una experiencia que no quisiera repetir. Y la verdad, es que tampoco recordar. Lo bueno es que, milagrosamente, mientras los dos caíamos en picada, esta vez a una distancia del mar y las rocas que _sí_ podría matarnos, Hiccup consiguió de alguna manera desesperada volver a tomar las riendas y el control justo antes de besar el agua... arboles... rocas... Todo lo que pasaba por debajo y frente a nosotros mientras Hiccup no era capaz de hacerse totalmente con el control. En cuanto lo hizo, nos habíamos quedado atrapados en un laberinto de rocas que no dejaba pasar la luz del sol. Pero no me amedrente e Hiccup no fue menos. Note que cambiaba de nuevo a la posición cuatro y... ¡logramos salir! ¡Y de una pieza! Uff, que emoción tan fuerte.

Y que subidon de adrenalina.

Si habíamos superado eso entonces, era oficial, podíamos con cualquier cosa. Esa era la creación definitiva.

Para entonces, el demasiado emocionado era yo y además, quería vengarme un poco de Hiccup por ser un imprudente. Así que solté una bola de plasma que en el aire no pudo esquivar, aunque de esa manegra era inofensiva, le molestaría bastante.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! —exclamó, a lo que yo solté una pequeña risa entre dientes.

Oh, sí, que venga.

Además, otra cosa movía mi corazón en ese momento.

Tal y como Hiccup había dicho, ahora corriamos más peligro de ser expuestos que antes. Pero ya estábamos preparados y en ese momento nada me podía quitar de la cabeza que él no podía seguir más tiempo con los otros humanos. No le merecían.

Bueno, él me había mostrado el hogar de su gente, ahora que podía desplazarme, le llevaría a conocer a otros dragones.

Ellos creían que éramos monstruos destructivos, que les robabamos porque sí. Ja, no podían ni imaginarse nuestra situación de esclavitud. Pero quería que Hiccup la conociese, quería presentarle a otros dragones y que se diera cuenta de que no era solo yo. Todos sufríamos.

Deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa que sus ojos se abrieran, sin darme cuenta de que los míos tampoco se habían abierto del todo todavía.

De momento, me conformaba con saber que podía volver a volar, la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad y la iba a tomar. Nunca más le volvería a dar la espalda a mi raza. Si había que morir, no lo haría solo.


	11. 10

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _10_**

* * *

Volé y volé hasta llegar a la primera isla amiga que me encontré a kilómetros. En el Archipiélago había tres tipos de humanos: Vikingos, romanos y piratas. Cuando no se estaban matando entre ellos, recurrían a intentar exterminarnos a nosotros, los dragones. Cosa que, como dije antes, me parecía harto lógica, ya que les robábamos y dejábamos destrucción a nuestro paso. No les justifico, sin embargo, ellos siguen siendo animales destructivos y mezquinos que se divierten viéndonos sufrir, mientras que los dragones hacemos todo lo posible en nuestras incursiones para no tratar de dañarlos, pero como ya os habréis dado cuenta, durante 300 años las cosas siempre se salieron de madre. Porque ni siquiera tratan de descubrir el porque. La verdadera culpable aquí siempre fue Green Dead. ¡Ella está llevando su propia raza a la destrucción y ni tan siquiera le importa! Si solo ella no existiera todo sería muchísimo más fácil...

¡No, de nuevo me voy por las ramas!

En fin, hay tres tipos de humanos. Y a los tres tipos les encantan las posesiones. Cuanto más terrenos poseen, más importantes se creen que son (sí, lo sé, hice muy bien los deberes. Lo mejor es conocer muy bien a tu enemigo). No sé si de verdad eso les haga más importantes, sin embargo una cosa está clara: les hace más peligrosos.

Cuando yo salí de mi huevo, hacía ya mucho que mis congéneres habían adoptado la idea de dividir nuestra población en diferentes islas, haciendo más difícil para los humanos el simplemente llegar y quedarselas. Primero tendrían que exterminar a los dragones que habitaban allí o morir en el intento (y, gracias a los Alphas, a ninguna raza humana le hacía gracia eso, porque ninguno de nosotros sabemos con certeza si seremos capaces de hacer algo tan cruel).

La más protegida de nuestras islas, El Nido, es donde habitaba Green Dead y, por desgracia, donde también habité yo por mucho tiempo, junto con los dragones enfermos y deformes. Siendo como era el último de mi familia, me veían valioso y por lo tanto toda protección era mínima cuando se trataba de mi. Es exactamente una de las razones por las cuales escape de ese hervidero de lunáticos. _Odio que me protejan._ Sabía cuidarme muy bien yo solo hasta que... bueno, hasta que pasó esto y ahora soy un tullido con un humano a la espalda. ¿Para qué está la adolescencia en tiempos de guerra si no para cometer errores con consecuencias devastadoras? No, a partir de ese momento debía comenzar a actuar como un adulto y centrarme. Hiccup dependía de mi.

Hiccup...

Sus anteriores palabras me dejaron con absoluto temor en el cuerpo. Si a pesar de las defensas de niebla los humanos llegan a pisar El Nido, nuestra Alpha, que es tan inútil que ni luchar sabe, y las crías enfermas o aun muy pequeñas como para saber protegerse iban... las consecuencias serían devastadoras. Tengo que poner al corriente a los míos de que los vikingos andan tras la pista de la Isla de los Alphas, antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Hiccup comprendió que quería aterrizar y la posición tres se hizo presente justo antes de que pudiera posar mis patas en tierra. Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero me encantaba este vikingo. Kilómetros de viaje y no se quejó en ningún momento. Al contrario, cuando se bajó de mi grupa, pude notar como sus ojos verdes observaban todo a su alrededor con un brillo de vida y alegría que nunca antes había visto en él. Se alegraba de estar lejos de los otros vikingos. Se alegraba por descubrir lugares nuevos, nuevas oportunidades.

— Eres tan único en tu genero como lo soy yo —gruñí por lo bajo mientras le admiraba llendo de un lado a otro con curiosidad infinita y por primera vez me alegré de que él todavía no pudiera entenderme del todo.

Mientras, también disfrutaba por primera vez en mi vida de la sensación de tener realmente a un igual que pudiera comprender y él comprenderme a mi lado, aunque en realidad perteneciésemos a diferentes lados en esta cruenta guerra de todos contra todos.

Que irónico.

— Esta isla está vacía —comentó Hiccup, mientras trataba inútilmente de acomodarse el cabello en punta o de limpiarse el rostro, consecuencia de la pequeña explosión que cause en venganza por sus metidas de pata. Sí, yo también sé ser mezquino a veces—. Ni un muelle, ni una triste casa, tampoco veo indicios de vida, todo son rocas y arena blanca... —de repente se calló, dándose cuenta del kit de la cuestión. Me miró a los ojos, una expresión cómplice en los suyos y una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía la fundada sospecha de que Hiccup no solía sonreír mucho, si no era por mi presencia, y eso me alagaba tanto como me amargaba— Sea lo que sea este sitio donde me has traído, soy la primera persona en estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Yo le asentí, solemne.

Él dio una vuelta completa, admirando el sitio vacío de nuevo, antes de comentar.

— Vaya, que honor. Me pregunto cuantos sitios como este, que aun están por descubrir, existen.

Como decía, único en su genero.

— ¿Seria muy egocéntrico ponerle el nombre de Hiccuplandia? —me preguntó, obviamente en broma, pues ni él mismo era capaz de aguantar su propia risa.

Yo le golpeé cariñosamente con la parte sana de mi cola y él estalló en carcajadas, alegando lo que yo ya sabía, que estaba bromeando.

Sin embargo, él no estaba del todo en lo correcto, no estábamos solos. Esta isla pertenecía a una parte de mis aliados que los humanos denominaban Terrible Terror (sí, yo Night Fury, ellos Terrible Terror). Dragones muy pequeños y silencios (menos en el momento de atacar). Gracias a eso, cuando quieren, los humanos no los detectan, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Ellos son algo así como los espías y, a la vez, los mensajeros de Green Dead porque, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, sus características los hace perfectos para fundirse con el paisaje de las poblaciones enemigas y enterarse de como, cuando y donde los humanos van a reestablecer sus despensas. Luego regresaban con nosotros y nos lo contaban absolutamente todo. Sí, lo has adivinado, por norma general también son unos bocazas de mucho cuidado. Si quería que todos se enterasen de que el solitario, alías yo, seguía milagrosamente con vida (por un milagro llamado Hiccup), a pesar de llevar dos meses desaparecido, y dispuesto a volver a vivir con ellos, comunicárselo a los espías era la mejor y más rápida de las formas. Y la risa de Hiccup, como pude notar gracias a mi fino oído, les había alertado de nuestra presencia en su territorio.

Hordas de dragones se acercaban aquí, si no tenían ya un ojo puesto sobre nosotros. Di gracias internamente a que ellos fueran del tipo de atacar al momento (como yo). Tengo que hablar con ellos ahora, deben saber que Hiccup no es una amenaza.

— Hiccup —él paró de reír y notó mi mirada sería.

— ¿Ahora qué tienes?

— Me ausentaré un momento, quedate ahí.

— Vamos a ver si te he entendido: no te hizo gracia lo de antes. ¡Vamos chico, ya te dije que era una brom... UAH!

Muy tarde.

Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una horda de Terrible Terrors con muy malas pulgas salir de entre las rocas, acorralándole. Todos habrían saltado sobre él sin contemplaciones, si yo no me hubiera puesto a su frente, envolviéndole con mi cola y mis alas todo lo que pude.

— ¡QUIETOS! —les supliqué más que rugí. Puede que solo uno de ellos únicamente podría causarle mordidas dolorosas, pero nada grave. Pero varios a la vez... sin duda le matarían. No quería perderle y no solo porque le necesitase para volar.

Hiccup me observaba mudo (lo que en él si que era raro), entre agradecimiento y sorpresa. No me sorprendía, a lo mejor por una milésima de segundo pensó que le había tendido una trampa y una milésima después se dio cuenta de que no.

El resto de pequeños dragones pararon en seco (por un pequeño momento me sentí como un Alpha y la verdad es que eso me dio un buen subidon), sus pares de ojos abiertos de par en par, seguramente tratando de decidir si a todos les fallaba colectivamente la vista o es que había un fantasma delante de ellos... y claro, puede que también les resultase una encrujidaba viéndome claramente proteger a una cría de humano.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó sorprendido el que, recordaba, era el líder, mirándome esperando de todo corazón una respuesta afirmativa.

Más relajado que antes, le dediqué una mirada petulante, tan normal en mi... antes de todo esto.

— Yo —le confirmé con egocentrismo.

Inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron, y no fue el único. También mi sensitivo olfato captó varias lágrimas de dragón que, en vez de desesperación, olían al más puro alivio.

— ¡Estás vivo! —gritaron todos a la vez y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los muy desconsiderados se lanzaron sobre mi separándome de Hiccup. Me caí de bruces al suelo mientras se fregaban contra mi en actitud cariñosa. Ugh, con lo que yo odio el contacto. En fin, habría que aguantarlo.

Hiccup, viendo la escena, no pudo hacer más que reír de nuevo mientras nos miraba con ¿ternura? ¡Eso NO era tierno! ¡Ya podía ayudarme a quitármelos de encima!

— Wow, Toothless, amigo. En el libro de dragones no pone nada de que los Terrible Terrors sean tan adorables. Desde luego el que mordió a Tuffnut no lo era.

No tenía ni idea (en ese momento) de quien era Tuffnut ni porque un espía de Green Dead le habría mordido. Pero seguro se lo merecía. Tampoco sabía lo que era un "libro", pero por el contexto deduje que era un tipo de recolector de información errónea. Los espías siempre habían sido súper tiernos (cosa que me horripila sobremanera, que lo sepáis), cuando no luchaban por su vida, claro.

En fin, en seguida la atención de mis alegres congérenes giro de nuevo hacía él. Varías caras de sorpresa, miedo, duda y alguna que otra de expectación entre los más jóvenes se dejaron notar.

— ¿Quién es él? —se atrevió a preguntarme una joven dragona puberta— ¿Tu almuerzo?

Su líder le dedicó, al igual que yo, una mirada de "no te pases" y ella en seguida cerró el hocico.

— Ah, claro —dije como si no me importara lo más mínimo—, disculpad, todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a esto de ser sociable. Él es Hiccup.

— ¿Hiccup? ¡Uff, menos mal, pensaba que era un humano! —exclamó el "genio" del grupo— ¿Qué es un hiccup?

Tuve ganas de estamparle una zarpa en la cara, para que espabilase.

— No recuerdo haber dicho "un" en medio de la última frase —hice notar.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras sus cerebros trabajaban.

— Bueno —dijo un joven puberto—, se ve un poco como un vikingo, pero es, como... muy pequeño.

Genial, hasta los más minúsculos de los míos se habían dado cuenta. Aunque no se de que me quejaba, eran espías después de todo.

— Hiccup _es_ una cría de vikingo —deje en claro, hastiado, importandome bien poco las caras de sorpresa y horror de todos— y es mi mascota.

Mi declaración no pareció gustar mucho.

— ¡¿Tienes a una cría de humano de... de _MASCOTA_?!

—exclamó el líder, mirándome como si de repente no me reconociera— Estás peor de la cabeza de lo que pensé. ¡Los dragones no tenemos de eso, mucho menos secuestramos crías...! Por la Alpha, en el lío que nos has metido, chico...

Disculpad que el pobre estuviera sacando las cosas de quicio, ya estaba mayor el pobrecito.

— Es una cría enferma. Por eso sus progenitores le abandonaron a su suerte —no me gustaba mentirles, pero no me quedaba de otra si quería quedarme con Hiccup. Gracias a los Alphas que ellos no entienden la lengua humana que si no...—. Nadie va a venir a rescatarlo, solo me tiene a mi. Y yo le necesito.

Ninguno aparte del líder se digno a soltar ni tan siquiera un susurro ante eso, comenzaban a sentirse empaticos con Hiccup debido a mi mentira, supuse.

— ¿Qué le necesitas? —el otro dragón que no era yo parecía dudar entre fulminarme con la mirada decepcionado o comenzar a llorar orgulloso— Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así de otro ser vivo, solitario. ¿Pero por qué tú...?

— Por esto, mensajero —le interrumpí antes de que terminase la pregunta, no sabía porque pero no tenía ganas de escuchar "necesitar a un humano" de su hocico. Alce mi cola todo lo que pude (escasos y patéticos cinco centrimetros, que bochorno pasé) y por fin se dieron cuenta de la aleta falsa y la silla de montar.

— ¿Qué útil humano es ese? —me preguntó uno detrás de mi con perspicacia, sospechando— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para no verte en dos meses?

— Un arma humana me alcanzó en una incursión, perdí mitad de mi apéndice con el golpe y, por lo tanto, también la capacidad de volar —no sentí ni un poco de dolor por mi mismo al comunicarlo en alto, prueba suficiente de que ya lo había superado. Sin embargo por supuesto que no les aclare que había sido Hiccup el que me hizo eso. No, ese era un secreto que nunca iba expresar en voz alta. Todos mis compañeros con escamas contuvieron la respiración en un jadeo, asimilando como podían la mala noticia—. Pero Hiccup estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, me alimentaba y se preocupaba por mi estado. Incluso construyó esto para que yo pudiera volver a alzar el vuelo y estar ahora aquí.

Todos parpadearon y pusieron cara rara, como si alguien les acabara de decir que el cielo era el mar y el mar era el cielo.

— ¿Por qué iba un humano a...?

— Esa es exactamente la pregunta clave —interrumpí de nuevo. Sí, lo sé, no soy precisamente un diamante en bruto en modales— ¿Por qué iba un humano a mostrarse compasivo? ¿Por qué cuidaría de un dragón herido en vez de rematarlo? ¿Por qué se esforzaría tanto para enmendar lo que hizo su raza?

Se notaba que muchos de ellos querían aferrarse a la posibilidad de que les estaba mintiendo, pero en el fondo sabían que esa posibilidad no existía. De no haber sido así, yo habría muerto de hambre en Raven Point muchos días atrás y en esos momentos sería solo un cadáver pudriéndose en un lugar olvidado del mundo.

— Además, gracias a él me he enterado de que los vikingos desean encontrar el Nido, no les importa cuantas vidas pierdan intentándolo.

Se hizo un silencio tremendamente espeso que él líder de los espías rompió.

— Sabes que tenemos que comunicarle esto a Green Dead, ¿verdad? —por su tono de voz, supe que yo había ganado la primera batalla y que no iba a molestarme más con el tema. También le admire por mantenerse tan tranquilo ante esa terrible noticia, que conste— Como se supone que vamos a... sin que se enfade contigo... y de paso que no nos devore.

— Solo decidle la verdad —trate de extraer de mi voz todo el odio que sentía por ella, pero no logré, era demasiado—: Que sufrí un terrible accidente y ya no puedo volar si no es con un jinete humano. Es su decisión, si me quita a Hiccup, ella perderá a un dragón que le puede traer aun más comida. O proteger su gordo trasero de los vikingos.

Ellos se quedaron planchados de nuevo ante mi razonamiento.

— Bueno, si lo pintas así... —el líder de los espías negó levemente con la cabeza, rumiando lo más seguro— Mascota... —escupió la palabra, tan asqueado como si fuera veneno y después me miró cono buscando mi aprobación pero, ¿para qué?— Vamos a decirle que es tu prisionero de guerra, tal vez eso si le agrade.

Yo asentí.

— Vale, decídselo. ¡Ah! —exclamé, como de pasada— Comunicadle también a todos que he vuelto para quedarme, está vez luchare con vosotros. Hiccup y yo lo haremos —asegure muy serio.

Los ojos de todos brillaron.

— A nuestra Alpha le encantará saber que has recapacitado y que al fin estas de su parte.

Ja, que gracioso, cuéntame otra.

No lo dije, pero lo pensé. En seguida alzaron el vuelo, pero la dragona que tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarme si Hiccup era mi almuerzo se retrasó a posta y se giró a mirarme.

— Estamos felices de verte, todos se pondrán muy contentos de saber que estas vivo también. Estos dos últimos meses... hemos perdido a muchos adolescentes como nosotros en las incursiones —me informó—. Incluso ese grande con el que tanto competías... —se le aguaron los ojos— Si él no ha vuelto es que realmente le han matado —o que le tienen preso, esa era otra opción, pero solo yo sabía que existia— Te queremos, solitario, incluso aunque nosotros no te agrademos, de veras nos alegramos de verte aquí de nuevo.

Le sonreí a la única valiente de poner por palabras lo que todos pensaban. Sí, sabía que todos me apreciaban. No era nada nuevo, si eras dragón, amabas al resto de dragones... a no ser, claro, que fueras yo. En ese momento me daba cuenta de lo muy desagradecido que fui con ellos.

— Deja eso de "solitario", espía. Llámame Toothless —me gustaba más a que me recordasen seguido que era el último de mi familia.

Ella se veía más interesada que espantada.

— Los dragones no tenemos palabras que nos definan —comentó.

— Yo sí —se me volvió a salir lo egocéntrico.

Me dio una sonrisa cómplice que casi le correspondí. Casi.

— De acuerdo, Toothless. Espero verte en el Nido —oh, me vería, claro que sí—. A ti y a tu mascota humana que, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Me giré alarmado a la vez que la joven dragona volvía a alzar el vuelo sin esperar respuesta.

Era cierto, había estado tan ocupado hablando con ellos y no me había dado cuenta que Hiccup ya no estaba en el lugar. El agobio se apoderó de mi.

— ¡HICCUP! —grite con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a buscar a mi humano por toda la isla. No podía ser, esto no podía... ¡¿Dónde se había metido?!


	12. 11

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _11_**

* * *

— ¡Toothless! —escuché en ese momento que Hiccup me llamaba y me hubiera permitido tranquilizarme, si no fuera porque sonaba preocupado.

Me dispuse a ir hacía donde la voz me guiaba y ambos chocamos a medio camino uno contra el otro. Hiccup había llevado en sus brazos un montón de palos que se le cayeron, esparcidos por toda la arena de la playa de la isla, en nuestro choque, sin embargo no pareció importarle.

— Toothless —volvió a repetir, no menos ansioso que antes. Se acercó a mi y me acarició el hocico, haciéndome una inspección rápida a ver si algo estaba mal conmigo, lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo con él—. ¿Qué pasó, chico?

Yo estaba que no lo creía.

— ¿Qué que pasó? —rugí, echando chispas por mis ojos— ¡Pues tú! ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste?

¿Qué no se daba cuenta del peligro constante? ¡Estábamos haciendo un movimiento militar, no dando un paseo! ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¡Humanos!

Él instintivamente se echó atrás, alejándose de mi. Cuando por fin comprendió mi enfado, se levantó y se sacudió la arena, mientras volvía a recoger esos trozos de leña.

— Oye, tranquilo —me gruñó sin mirarme. Se había puesto a la defensiva conmigo, cosa normal porque, aunque no lo entendía, yo también me había puesto a la defensiva con él hace un segundo—. Parecías estar tan distraído con tus amigos, que no quise molestarte y me fui a dar un paseito —me explicó.

Me dejó a cuadros. ¿Amigos? ¡Ellos no son mis amigos y además...! ¿Por qué sonaba tan deprimido al decir eso? Note como el enfado que me había legado el susto del momento me abandonaba mientras me quedé mirando a Hiccup fijamente. Sí, estaba decaído. Pero, ¿por qué, así de repente? Escapaba a mi entendimiento.

— Oh, por Odin. Debí... Debí avisarte, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, esta vez si mirándome, sonaba bastante arrepentido— Seguro que te preocupé sin motivo.

Yo todavía indignado, no hice otra cosa más que asentir fuertemente a su afirmación.

— Lo siento —suspiró—. No pensé que tú... —de repente, se interrumpió de manera sospechosa— No lo pensé, no volverá a ocurrir.

Yo asentí, aceptando sus disculpas, y decidiendo quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que Hiccup hubiera podido pensar que no me preocupaba por él. Lo hacía. Tal vez la diferencia entre razas causaba más distancias entre nosotros de las que creí, pero ahora él ya lo sabía y decidí confiar en que realmente no volvería a pasar.

Entonces, sus tripas rugieron y, como no, las mías le siguieron como si fuera contagioso.

— Hora de comer —señaló y cuando yo estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco (ya le dije que debería haber desayunado) y de arrastrar de nuevo el pescado que había traído consigo hasta él, me paró con una mano— Ah, ah, ah, ah. Para eso he traído esto.

Colocó los palos en el suelo.

— No pienso comerme el pescado crudo otra vez —me replicó, mientras extrañamente frotaba uno de los palos contra los otros—. Voy a cocinarlo como es debido. Al fuego.

¿Fuego? ¿Quería fuego? Súper fácil. Estaba a punto de escupir una bola de plasma sobre la madera cuando de repente Hiccup me dejó con la boca abierta. Había iniciado un fuego él solo, frotando la madera. Me preguntaba en las incursiones como era que los vikingos conseguían su propio fuego pero, ¡¿frotando palos?! ¡Era imposible, antinatural! Y sin embargo, Hiccup lo había logrado.

Él, al ver mi reacción, solo pudo avergonzarse.

— No soy fuerte, pero soy mañoso con estas cosas —me aseguró mientras se miraba las manos, como si en ellas tuviera plasmados un millón de recuerdos—. En fin, llevo trabajando con el fuego desde muy pequeño, no tiene ningún misterio para mi.

Hiccup clavó algunos salmones en un palo, los que pensaba comerse, y comenzó a tostarlos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Puedes crear fuego? —le pregunté, sorprendido, mirando la llama.

— Sí, en fin, es lo único bueno que tiene forjar armas. No me dejan usarlas, pero al menos aprendí a controlar el fuego y no le tengo miedo —suspiró—. Algo que siempre me sale bien, para variar.

— ¡¿Los humanos podéis crear fuego?! —insistí, todavía espantado ante la nueva revelación ante mis ojos.

¿Quien iba a decirlo? Teníamos algo muy importante en común... Teníamos una cosa en común... Fuego... ¡Oh, por los Alphas, fuego controlado por humanos! Eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que nunca imaginé.

Mi estómago rugió, importándole bien poco la gravedad de lo que acababa de descubrir y echando mis ánimos todavía más por los suelos.

— Vamos, Tooth —Hiccup me acercó la mitad de los salmones que le di en la mañana mientras él abría en canal uno de los suyos y comenzaba a devorarlo—. Estarás hambriento.

Lo estaba. Y a la vez mi estómago se había cerrado completamente.

— No —me negué fuertemente mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás. _Fuego, fuego._ La ansiedad volvió a mi cuerpo como una ex compañera pesada que nunca pensaba dejarme tranquilo, a pesar de cuanto había cambiado mi vida. _Los humanos controlan el fuego._ Necesitaba urgentemente estar solo. _¿Llevarán madera ardiendo hasta El Nido si lo encuentran?—._ Me sentiré mejor si yo pesco mi parte.

Para hacer más énfasis a mis palabras señale hacía el mar. _Muerte a manos de fuego humano._ Oh. Por. Los. Alphas.

 _Socorro._

— ¿Estás seguro? —Hiccup me miró arqueando una de sus cejas. Y entonces me tranquilice. Sí, por Hiccup tenía que ser fuerte se me presentase lo que se me presentase— Bueno, vé, la marea está baja de todas formas.

— Gracias —susurre y me dirigí hacía el mar.

Varías veces eche la vista hacía atrás para observar a Hiccup removiéndose en su sitio con la vista al frente, preparado para correr a mi lado por si llegaba a necesitarle. Vi en su mirada que deseaba más que nada venir a mi lado, pero no se movió de su sitio. No sé como lo hizo, pero como la primera vez que mantuvimos contacto, comprendió que necesitaba un momento en soledad y lo respetó. Yo en serio se lo agradecía en lo más hondo.

Muy poco sabía yo que él también tenía sus propias preocupaciones con respecto a ambos, las cuales se estaba callando muy bien, pero que no iban a tardar de explotarnos en la cara de la manera más inesperada. Después de todo, los guerreros vikingos volvían a casa, con mucha rabia y sed de sangre de dragón.

* * *

Bien, no voy a mentir. La verdad es que pescar por mi mismo me subió bastante la autoestima mientras me zampaba el montón de peces que conseguí por mi mismo. Aun sin poder nadar no había perdido mi toque. O eso o ese solo había sido mi día de buena suerte. Fuera lo que fuera me había quitado el mal sabor de boca por el futuro que se presentaba incierto y negro. Ah, lo que uno tenía que aguantar por tener a un humano a su lado. Aun así, consejo de experto: vale la pena.

La hoguera (acababa de aprender que se llamaba así) que había hecho Hiccup para su pescado ya estaba apagada, habiendo dejado solo madera quemada y un gran circulo negro de evidencia. Aun así, logré convencerle para que además se tomase al menos uno de mis pescados, no me fiaba yo mucho de eso que ellos llaman "cocinar". Él tenía el pescado crudo en su mano cuando a mi se me ocurrió tener el gesto de regurgitar la cabeza de uno de mis salmones y se la ofrecí con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Ugh —él trató inútilmente de esconder un gesto de asco. Realmente no tengo ni idea de porque reaccionaba así—. No gracias, mejor este.

Entonces, tuvimos visita.

Varios Terrible Terror se acercarón volando hacía nosotros. No era posible que llegasen con noticias para mi, era muy pronto y no habían vuelto todos. Solo algunos adolescentes, entre ellos la hembra de antes.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté con un gruñido mientras los veía llegar y aterrizar.

— Dimos la vuelta a mitad de camino, ¡queriamos ver más de cerca a tu mascota humana! —dijo uno, mientras miraba a Hiccup con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que sus otros tres compañeros. Seguro que era la primera vez que veían así de cerca a un vikingo sin el temor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea, es cierto! —exclamó otro, todavía sin poderlo creer del todo— He perdido.

Un tercero rió mientras le veía fijo.

— Ya te dije que yo no me imagino cosas. Me debes tus piedras de colores.

— Jo..., vale, acepto mi derrota, soy un dragón de palabra.

Yo también me habría reído por eso, si no fuera porque yo no encontraba graciosas ese tipo de situaciones. Otros dragones sí y nunca entendí porque.

— Toothless, ¿eso es salmón? —me preguntó la única hembra, con los ojos brillantes— ¿me das un poco?

— Ni hablar, no es para ti —sentencie.

Yo no soy el pescador de nadie más que yo... puede que también de Hiccup, ¡pero de nadie más!

— Buuuu, que rácano —se quejó de forma infantil y yo sonreí de lado.

Que se creería.

— No creas que no te veo —le gruñí momentos después, casi jugando, mientras notaba como ella había logrado esconderse dentro del montón de pescados e intentaba sacar uno.

Ella salió riendo.

— Solo era una broma —me aseguró.

— ¿Sí? —le pregunté retóricamente— Te voy a decir que opino de las bromas.

Y acto seguido escupí una casi ínfima bola de plasma que acabó dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. La mini explosión la hizo saltar un tanto y después fue dando tumbos de un lado para otro. Así aprendería.

Hiccup rió quedamente viéndola.

— Parece que no eres tan a prueba de fuego por dentro, ¿eh? —le cuestionó mi humano, pero como ella no entendía su idioma, no le hizo ni caso, hasta que le mostró el salmón que tenía en la mano— Toma —le ofreció. Y vaya que eso si lo entendió.

Al igual que yo la primera vez que Hiccup me ofreció un pez, ella lo olisqueo un tanto vacilante, para después terminar comiéndoselo satisfecha. Yo simplemente me abstuve de comentar nada.

— Cría de humano, te acabas de ganar una amiga para toda la vida —le aseguró mientras ronroneaba complacida y se restregaba contra él en agradecimiento.

Hiccup se veía algo sorprendido por recibir esa muestra de afecto. Otra prueba de lo adorable que era. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a un dragón ronronear como un gato. Solo los espías pueden hacer eso. Tentativamente, Hiccup la acarició de vuelta con sus dedos mientras ella estaba tranquilamente recostada a su lado. Lo vi como una buena señal.

— Todo lo que sabemos sobre vosotros... —comenzó a susurrar Hiccup lentamente, mientras clavaba su mirada verde en la mía. Y supe que por fin sus ojos se habían abierto a la realidad— Es una mentira.

Quería saltar de alegría en ese momento. Hiccup por fin se había dado cuenta de que los dragones no éramos los malvados de la situación. Estaba asegurado que iba a luchar de nuestra parte, no solo de la mía.

Aunque aun no tenía ni idea de cuan caro me iba a salir eso.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente Hiccup no apareció en Raven Point.

Era la primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que sucedía eso y por supuesto que me preocupé.

Por la noche no había podido dormir bien, después de que regresamos de vuelta al claro y él se despidió de mi para desaparecer rápidamente entre los árboles, supe que algo no andaba bien con él. Con nosotros. Algo muy dentro me estaba diciendo que el futuro oscuro ya era el presente, y además también se reía de mi.

Pasé toda la mañana solo, y aunque ya podía pescar por mi mismo, el pescado no me supo nada bien sin Hiccup a mi lado. Ya se habrá debido de haber reencontrado con su progenitor, ese con el que no tiene una buena relación, recuerdo que pensé. ¿Tan mal habrá ido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Hiccup no estaba conmigo como todos los días? ¿Estará bien?

 _Llegará hecho una furia con los dragones y él no sabe... ¿qué haré si me pregunta por qué me paso casi todo el día perdido en el bosque...? No, conociéndole como le conozco, directamente enviara a alguien a seguirme._

El recuerdo de las palabras de Hiccup no me tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, me hicieron darme cuenta de algo.

Me estaba protegiendo.

Hiccup temía que le siguieran, por eso no había venido como todos los días. Vendría en cuanto no hubiera peligro, estaba seguro y al fin podríamos marcharnos para siempre.

Pensé que tendría que esperar pacientemente hasta la noche para eso sucediera, pero al parecer la mala suerte no es tan paciente.

Era por la tarde cuando escuche el sonido de pasos apresurados acercarse a Raven Point y mi rostro se iluminó, pensado que mi humano y yo ya podríamos irnos de una buena vez. Sin embargo antes de que llegase a mi lado pude detectar su aroma. Uno que me congeló en el sitio y que hizo que, a falta de un plan mejor, me escondiera entre la maleza.

No era Hiccup.

Y fuera quien fuese, el destello de luz que apareció en esa dirección me indicó que iba armado.

Como dije antes, esto si que fue una completa explosión en toda la cara. Solo la primera de las que quedaban por llegar.

* * *

 **Últimamente no me he sentido nada bien debido a los horribles hechos recientemente ocurridos aquí en España y la verdad es que se me quitaron todas las ganas de escribir o de... hacer cualquier cosa, básicamente. Sin embargo, es verdad lo que dicen, hay que ser fuertes y no mostrarnos con miedo, no podemos darles ese gusto. Así que aunque no lo parezca, he hecho un esfuerzo titánico para centrarme en escribir este capítulo, ¡pero aquí esta! Espero que os gustase ;)**

 **Aunque no lean esto, ¡mando un montón de ánimos y buenas vibras a los familiares de todas las víctimas buenas e inocentes, tanto españoles como visitantes extranjeros, que cayeron en el atentado terrorista de Barcelona! ¡Y que todos los heridos graves se recuperen! Ya se que es pedir mucho, pero ya solo quedá rezar por ellos y por los doctores que lo están dando todo de si mismos para salvarles. El mundo es cruel, ¡pero todas las veces que España ha estado en problemas ha logrado sobrevivir! ¡Esta vez no vamos a ser menos! ¡NO TENEMOS MIEDO!**


	13. 12

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _12_**

* * *

Fui un tonto creyendo que todo sería tan fácil como tomar a Hiccup y huir al Nido para nunca más saber de los otros humanos.

No, realmente accedí a volver al punto de partida, únicamente para permitirle volver a ver a su progenitor una última vez. No podía entender el porque Hiccup querría eso, después de todo ya de por si yo nunca tuve familia y, al contrario de las crías humanas, los dragones que salíamos sanos del huevo eramos criados juntos por todos los adultos y crías a punto de llegar a la edad adulta a la vez. Por lo que, de esa manera todos nos veíamos como hermanos, hijos de todos y a la vez de nadie. Sí, quitándome a mi por obvias razones, el resto de crías podían de reconocer a sus verdaderos progenitores y hermanos de entre todos gracias a su aroma, pero a ninguno le importaba realmente quien le dio la vida a quien, porque al final todos significábamos lo mismo para todos... incluso yo, pero yo siempre fui un caso aparte, el último de mi especie de dragón. El solitario que despreciaba al resto. Hiccup era como yo, solo que en su situación era él el despreciado por el resto de su raza, incluso por su progenitor así que sí, no era capaz de entender el porque de su apego para con esas bestias.

De todas formas no pude negarme frente a él y le concedí ese capricho, regresamos de vuelta y ahora debido a eso estoy en este lío.

Quizá fue el instinto de supervivencia o el reciente aprecio que sentía por mi vida, pero logre ocultarme de los ojos azules humanos, los cuales rezumaban el odio acostumbrado en esas criaturas malignas.

La dueña de esos ojos se dejó ver en el mismo espacio que yo había abandonado segundos antes, por pura suerte no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Mi problema era una hembra humana, una cría que por su aroma pude saber que tenía la misma edad que mi humano, pero ella se veía mucho más peligrosa y no lo digo por el arma filosa que portaba en sus manos, si no porque su aroma rezumaba el más puro odio, mezclado con una venenosa dosis de celos malsanos, capaz de hacer regresar de sus pasos al más orgulloso Monstruos Nightmare. En un momento dado me llevé una pata a mi hocico, en un patético intento porque tanta aura negativa no afectase todavía más al pánico que ya sentía, mientras esos crueles ojos del color del océano barrían el lugar, buscando a cualquier ser capaz de moverse para poder matarlo a sangre fría y sin ningún remordimiento.

Mis tripas se hundieron en un abismo desconocido. La hembra ante mi _si_ que era el tipo de monstruo del que los adultos siempre trataban de guardarnos, los seres que no sentían ningún tipo de remordimiento al acabar con otra vida, con los que estábamos obligados a luchar hasta la muerte por unos cuantos peces. No era más que una cría y aun así estaba seguro de que esa hembra ya era una asesina profesional, que no vacilaría en clavarme su arma en la garganta si llegaba a darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí por mis venas el verdadero pánico de la guerra. A pesar de que estaba seguro que aun desde la distancia que nos separaba, una de mis llamaradas de plasma podía acabar con ella limpiamente y al instante sin darle tiempo siquiera a agonizar, me di cuenta que no me atrevía. No solo era una terrible falta atacar por la espalda, si no que me di cuenta de que no tenía realmente motivos, ella no me había hecho nada, no sería justo.

 _Nunca te rebajes al nivel de los humanos_ —siempre solían decirme—. _No ataques si ellos no dan primero muestras de querer hacerte daño._

No te rebajes a su nivel. Protegete. No mates porque si. Aunque ella lo haga. Tú eres mejor. Tú tienes moral. No dejaba de repetirme eso a mi mismo, como pobre excusa de que en realidad me sentía todo un cobarde que no podía ni mover un músculo. En serio que extrañé de no tener madre a la que llamar como una cría recién nacida en este momento crítico.

La hembra humana soltó un gañido que tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sido una risa, mientras se tiraba de su largo cabello amarillo que lucía trenzado y pude notar perfectamente como sus ojos se hundieron en desesperación. Acto seguido gritó de tal forma que varios pájaros salieron volando despavoridos (y de paso mis tripas reaparecieron de lo desconocido con intenciones de querer salir por mi boca) y pateó la primera roca que estaba a su alcance como toda una lunática. Di gracias porque no fuese mi cara con tanto ahinco, que incluso creo que una voz desconocida sin cuerpo me dijo "de nada", pero puede que solo fuera un momento de alucinación por causa del miedo.

— Maldita sea —ella habló por fin y el sonido de su voz me envió una descarga desagradable de deja vi por mi cuerpo, ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

Entonces había estado cargada de sospecha, pero me di cuenta de que se trataba de la misma hembra con la que Hiccup había tenido un encontronazo cuando fuimos juntos a la guarida humana.

 _Astrid._

El nombre se había quedado escondido en lo más recóndito de mi mente, agazapado a la espera del peor momento para salir, al parecer.

— En verdad pensé que estaría aquí —se quejó, espero que a si misma, porque como estuviera hablando conmigo, creo que me iría por la pata abajo.

No tenía ni una sospecha de que era lo que buscaba, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que se largase para ver si lo encontraba en otro sitio bien lejos de mi. Esperanza que murió entre terribles sufrimientos en cuanto la vi sentarse en la misma roca que había estado maltratando segundos antes, al parecer dispuesta a esperar incluso mil años. Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba buscando un _que,_ si no un _quien._ Un quien con grandes cantidades de mala suerte, porque dudaba mucho que esa Astrid lo estuviera buscando para ofrecerle cariño y amistad, sobretodo armada como iba.

— Cálmate, Astrid, cálmate, te estás volviendo loca. No habrá podido ir muy lejos con esas piernas de palillo. Tarde o temprano vendrá aquí, lleva haciéndolo los últimos meses, sería demasiada mala suerte que no lo hiciese hoy... o mañana —pasé saliva, era obvio que estaba hablando de Hiccup. _Mi_ Hiccup. Y realmente parecía dispuesta a esperar incluso más que un día—. No podrás esconderte toda la vida, tramposo.

Sonaba realmente enfadada mientras pasaba un dedo índice por la más que afilada hoja de su arma. No era ninguna broma, no era un simulacro.

¿En qué se habría metido mi humano? La respuesta a eso me pegó rápido e increíblemente fuerte. _Yo._ Era por mi. Hiccup debió de causar sospechas entre el resto de humanos por estar conmigo. Ahora Astrid quería saber que se traía entre manos, por supuesto una excusa para poder deshacerse de él. No tenía ni idea de cual era la historia que mi humano tenía con ella, pero no debía de ser bonita si desde la distancia aun podía notar bastante bien las ganas que tenía de quitárselo de en medio.

Ella era una amenaza potente para él. Para ambos. Y ahí seguía yo, escondido, viendo igual que Astrid el tiempo pasar de forma axfisiante. Al final yo no era más que un gatito inútil y cobarde.

Hiccup volvería. Ambos sabíamos eso. Entonces mi humano y yo tendríamos las horas contadas.

* * *

Saber perfectamente bien que las cosas van a ir estruendosamente mal no aminora en nada el golpe cuando finalmente sucede. Ese día, por muy raro que suene, habría dado cualquier cosa porque Hiccup me hubiese mentido, porque nunca hubiese sido realmente mi amigo, porque eso significaría que estaría salvado. Sí, todavía seguiría deseando su seguridad a pesar de que fuese tan horrible como los otros humanos. Pero no él no era eso, si no que era un gran ser de fiar y con un gran corazón. Por ello, ambos íbamos a caer.

No era justo.

— ¡Nos vamos! —finalmente escuche la voz de Hiccup en la lejanía. Por primera vez hizo que mi corazón quisiera ser vomitado a mis píes. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por supuesto, Astrid también le escuchó. Giró su cabeza dorada tan rapido como un ave rapaz y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. No era como las sonrisas de Hiccup, siempre llenas de optimismo y candor, está asustaba y también parecía hablar. Sí, el rostro de Astrid hablaba sin gruñir y decía "estás muerto".

"Sí, Hiccup —no pude evitar pensar mientras bajaba mi cabeza, derrotado—. Nos vamos a la tierra de los espíritus"

— ¡Es hora de hacer las maletas! —mi humano finalmente apareció en el claro con su cesta de mimbre. Debido al peso miraba hacía abajo, como me di cuenta de que era su costumbre, puede que también un gesto involuntario. Sea como fuere, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la humana con muy malas intenciones, que estaba justo encima de la roca, de momento sin hacer nada, disfrutando de la inocencia y las falsas esperanzas de su víctima— Tú y yo vamos a hacer un laaaaargo viaje... Para siempre.

Ojalá.

Hiccup dejó la cesta en el suelo, justo al lado de Astrid, quien se encontraba afilando su arma. Casi me pareció un mal chiste en mi contra, que mi humano estuviera tan cerca de ese monstruo sin que sucediese nada al instante.

 _Tick Tack, Toothless_ —parecía decirme el mundo—. _Los segundos antes de una tragedia inevitable siempre son eternos. Dentro de nada ella le va a saltar a la yugular y tú escondido sin hacer nada. Tick Tack, Toothless, Tick Tack._

Quería moverme, quería ayudarle, de verdad que tenía la convicción de hacerlo. Pero mi maldito cuerpo no respondía. Había oído hablar de la paralización por el miedo, tú cuerpo no te responde, a tu alrededor todo te parece que sucede más lento, pero no por ello se te hace más fácil de evitar. Sí alguna vez hubo adrenalina en mi cuerpo, toda ella murió en ese instante.

Los microsegundos pasaron, e Hiccup finalmente miró hacía arriba, hacía la Astrid sentada, falsamente relajada.

— ¡Ay, Dioses! —chilló mi humano, sorprendido y mortalmente aterrado, pegando un salto tal hacía atrás que parecía imposible que no fuese ensayado.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su voz luchaba contra él para no salir, tartamudeando, es posible que su cerebro tratase de procesar de una sola vez la presencia de Astrid en el lugar, más las horribles consecuencias que eso traería, fallando dolorosamente.

No pude evitarlo, justo en ese momento recordé la primera vez que mi humano y yo estuvimos así de cerca y yo le sorprendí de la misma forma. Sólo que ahora no era divertido verle asustado.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Qué-qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hiccup estaba haciendo un intento por sonar casual, como alguien que no tiene nada que ocultar, pero obviamente estaba fallando.

Podía oler perfectamente bien la satisfacción de la humana ante su reacción. Desde luego, no estaba ganando puntos para agradarme.

— Buscando la verdad —gruñó, antes de saltar a su lado. El arma filosa levantada hacía él. Por fin, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, un gruñido horrible comenzaba a nacer del interior de mi a la vez que iba adoptando una posición de ataque sin darme ni siquiera cuenta de que lo hacía—. Nadie mejora tanto en el entrenamiento como tú. _Y mucho menos tú._

Ella estaba menospreciando a Hiccup. ¡Se atrevía a menospreciar a mi humano!

— ¡Dilo ya! —chillaba esa despreciable humana, acorralando a mi humano, su arma demasiado cerca de su cuello.

— ¡Vale, vale, me has pillado! Fabri... ¡Fabrico ropa! —mintió mi humano desesperado, tratando de evitar de que los ojos de Astrid inspeccionasen el lugar, para que no encontrase la verdad. Que no me encontrase a mi— Vale, me has pillado, cuéntaselo a todos.

Con la paciencia agotada, Astrid tomo el brazo de mi humano.

Y lo retorció.

El "Ay" que salió de los labios de Hiccup me transformó en un monstruo que no tenía ni idea de ser, hasta ese momento. No era capaz de procesar nada, más allá de Astrid tirando a Hiccup al suelo. Astrid pateando a Hiccup. Astrid golpeando la cara de Hiccup con su arma.

 _ **SUFICIENTE**_

Perdí totalmente la cabeza. Y para cuando la recupere, me encontre a mi mismo encima de esa horrible humana, con Hiccup detrás, tratando de tranquilizarse, porque yo estaba más que dispuesto a dañar a Astrid.

De hecho, en ese momento, habría amado matarla lentamente, sin darme cuenta de lo más importante.

Por culpa de mi arrebato, ya habíamos sido descubiertos.


	14. 13

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _13_**

* * *

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquila! —Hiccup nos suplicó colándose entre nosotros tan bien como pudo, sirviéndole a Astrid de escudo viviente.

No me enfade de que él tratase de protegerla a ella de mi, después de todo era obvio que ella llevaba las de perder contra mi. Debieron verla en ese momento, los ojos desorbitados en pánico ante mi presencia mientras se arrastraba por el pasto tratando de levantarse y tomar su arma, pero temblaba demasiado. ¿Era esa la humana de la que estaba tan atemorizado hace un momento? Jamás volvería a dudar de mi mismo.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, es una amiga —Hiccup no dejaba de repetirme cortandome el paso mientras me acariciaba el hocico.

Sin embargo, su tono de voz daba a entender que ni él mismo se creía que fuese una amiga de verdad. ¡Como si yo estuviese ciego y no hubiese visto que pasó! Dándome momentáneamente por imposible, él giró deteniendo mi avance para descuartizarla con su cuerpo tan bien como pudo, enfrentándola mi humano también.

— ¡Le asustaste! —Hiccup la acusó, tan molesto como se permitía estar. Pero él mismo estaba temblando en pánico dentro de sí.

No necesitaba tener poderes para saber en que estaba pensando mi humano en esos momentos. _¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?_ Porque salir de esa, ya era obvio que no podíamos.

— ¿Qué _yo_ asuste a _eso_? —el tono de voz ofendido de ella podría haber sido mejor si hubiese dejado de respirar entrecortadamente por el shock, mientras que al fin había recordado como mantenerse sobre dos patas y mantenía su afilada hacha entre nosotros y ella, más por instinto que por afán de amenazar— ¿Y se puede saber _qué_ es eso?

Hiccup no le contestó en seguida, de hecho optó por el voto de silencio, mientras que yo trataba de no sentirme ofendido... bueno _más_ ofendido. El aspecto que mi humano y yo dábamos en ese momento debía de ser para recordar, porque al tener un segundo de silencio para pensar con al menos un poco de claridad, la humana ató suficientes cabos para mirarnos en conjunto, erguida, sin saber como reaccionar, pero estando preparada para escuchar algo que seguro no le agradaría.

— ¿ _Quién_ es eso? —se corrigió y su mirada azul terminaba por ella "y quiero una explicación que no te haga quedar como un traídor".

Explicación que, bueno, Hiccup no tenía.

— ¡Oh! —Hiccup se apartó de mi camino, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verme en todo mi explendor— Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

Llamadme maleducado, pero en vez de decirle "hola, encantado de conocerte por fin", lo que hice fue gruñirle airado enseñándole los dientes con los que me moría por hacerla papilla, en plan "no es nada personal, pero has golpeado a _mi_ humano delante de _mis_ narices, comprende que ahora debes morir". Creo que mi punto, a pesar de que no ayudaba en nada a amenizar el ambiente, estaba más que justificado.

Parecía por un momento que Astrid iba a decir algo, yo habría apostado por "¡maldito traidor, deshonra para tu familia!" pero la impresión pudo demasiado con ella. Nos miró a ambos con recelo y decepción. Y justo cuando pensaba que iba a tener un poco de diversión... la muy valiente sale corriendo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que iba a chivarse a otros humanos de Hiccup y de mi. Pude sentir en su aura que estaba tremendamente sockeada como para presentar batalla. Esperaba obtener algo con lo que matar la reputación de Hiccup y sacarlo de en medio... obviamente nada tan fuerte como una amistad con el enemigo, que hasta ella era incapaz de regocijarse por saberlo.

— ¡Tatara! Es el fin —nos sentenció Hiccup con ironía mientras sus hombros caían, pasivamente resignándose a cualquier cosa que ocurriera a partir de ese momento, mientras solo veía a la rubia marchar.

Bien, si él no iba a hacerse valer porque los otros humanos se ocuparon hace mucho de matarle la autoestima, perfecto. Pero yo no iba a quedarme ahí quieto para ver como una caprichosa humana encargaba nuestra guillotina, gracias.

— ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? —resoplé antes de seguirla.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees qué vas? —me preguntó sorprendido y con pose de "solo lograras empeorarlo" antes de salir tras de mi, pero yo era bastante más rápido.

"Lo siento, Hiccup —recuerdo que pensé. Me disculpaba por no haberlo visto venir antes, por no actuar antes..., por ser un dragón—. Pero yo no vendo así de baratas mis escamas"

— ¡Por favor! —él exclamó a mi espalda y, maldita sea, me pare.

Me pare y me odie, pero no pude negarme a su suplica. Me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Ambos estábamos asustados, sí, pero yo no era el único ahí que quería salir vivo de esa.

— Vale, paremosla. Pero lo hacemos a mi manera —adore como se escuchó eso.

No perdí más tiempo en montarle en mi grupa, volviendo a ser totalmente funcional. Había una rubia que merecía un buen escarmiento.

En menos que canta un gallo, alcanzamos a nuestra presa antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho (estos humanos nunca aprenden que, si huyes, mirar hacía atrás solo te ralentiza y es mucho más fácil atraparte. Ay). Sin esfuerzo alguno la atrapé por los hombros con mis patas y así, Hiccup y yo alzamos el vuelo, con Astrid como equipaje de mano. Por supuesto ella no perdió tiempo en comenzar a gritar al ver sus pies por sobre la altura de los árboles del bosque, aferrándose a mis patas por mucho miedo que me tuviese, como si su vida le fuese en ello. Y le iba. De hecho, en ese momento los tres nos jugábamos muy fuerte el ver la luz de un nuevo día.

— ¡Odin, protegeme! —suplicó de manera muy estúpida. No tenía idea de quien era Odin, pero mucho no podría hacer contra mi otro humano— ¡Me resbalo!

Ojalá.

Contra mis deseos, Hiccup me obligó a posarla en lo alto de un árbol, en una de sus ramas. Por suerte para mi, no me obligó a ser caballeroso, así que nada más dejarla caer yo mismo me posé en la punta del árbol, la cual por supuesto cedió y se dobló ante mi peso lo suficiente para obligar a Astrid a agarrarse a la fina rama con ambas manos, si no quería ser tortilla de humana pronto. Sus pies se veían muy bien colgando hacía el vacío.

Miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de mi humano y apretó los dientes, furica.

— ¡Hiccup, ya, bajame de aquí! —le ordenó.

Sí, había que admitir que, para ser humana, ya había que tener narices para ordenar nada a nadie desde su posición.

— Antes dejame que te explique —le suplicó mi humano.

Yo casi no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En serio pensaba qué podía ponerla de nuestra parte? ¿Era esa su manera de proceder ante el gordo problema que se nos venía encima? No me arrepiento al admitir que en ese momento pensé que no había remedio, estábamos indudablemente muertos y enterrados.

— ¡No pienso escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme! —exclamó ella, mientras luchaba contra su propio peso para llegar hasta el centro del árbol.

Y su punto era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta donde la habíamos colocado, más comprensible de porque demonios yo no la empujaba al vacío de una vez y así dejaba morir el cuento junto con ella... Oh, claro, ya recuerdo, no sería noble, bla bla bla e Hiccup se enfadaría conmigo... sobretodo no lo hice debido a lo último... Maldita sea, le estaba consintiendo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Entonces no hablaré! Solo dejame mostrarte... Por favor, Astrid —no sé que tienen los "por favor" de mi humano, pero nadie es capaz de decir "no" a ellos.

A excepción de Drago Bludfist, ese monstruo, pero esa es una triste historia que ahora no concierne. El caso es que después de unos segundos de tensión, por pura suerte Astrid aceptó la mano estirada de Hiccup y con ese gesto, llegó la posibilidad de salvarnos, la posibilidad de que ella viese lo que le mostré a mi humano el día anterior y que, al igual que él, aceptase el error de su raza... No tenía muchas esperanzas con respecto a eso. Tambien seguía enfadado y no me daba la gana de mostrarle mi mundo porque sí, tendría que ganárselo. Y ya sabía perfectamente bien lo que quería...

— Bajame de aquí —ordenó con altanería una vez estuve obligado a sentir su peso sobre mi.

— Toothless, al suelo, con cuidado.

"Ooooh, no —pensé, y no había forma de que me retractase—. Mi grupa, mis normas, humana. En esta parte canto yo. Vamos a inyectarte un poco de humildad"

Y si tenía que ser a las bravas, tanto me daba, Hiccup me lo acabaría agradeciendo.

Alce el vuelo disparado hacía arriba de forma tan inesperada que ella no pudo agarrarse bien hasta el último segundo. Y por supuesto gritó. Sentirla llena de pánico estaba bastante bien, pero no era lo que yo quería, ni tampoco suficiente.

— ¡Toothless! —Hiccup me reprendió, mientras trataba de controlarme con las riendas. Pero yo no me deje, estaba cabreado— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

"¿Qué cuál es mi problema? ¿Qué cuál es mi problema? ¡Ella es una intrusa, que además te hirió! ¡¿Pretendes que la saque de paseo como si nada?!"

Hiccup comenzó a reír nervioso ante mi insubordinación.

— Generalmente no sé comporta así.

"Generalmente no tengo un monstruo sobre mi" —añadí para mi mientras trataba algo nuevo.

Ya que hacía arriba no había obtenido lo que quería, ¿qué tal hacía los lados? ¿Te gusta el agua, Astrid?

— Ay, no... —comprendía que mi humano se quisiera morir en ese instante, pero era algo necesario.

Baje en picada y una y otra vez me sumergí en el agua llevándoles conmigo. No los mantuve mucho tiempo dentro del agua, pero solo porque estaba pensando en Hiccup, a ella me habría dado igual ahogarla por error.

— ¡Toothless! ¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que caerle bien!

"Va a tener que caerme bien ella a mi primero" —pensé, no pensaba dejar que esa precaria situación la gobernase otro. _Yo_ era el dragón y el dueño de Hiccup ahí, con un demonio.

Cuando hasta yo me harte del agua helada, volví a subir por sobre las nubes. Lo siguiente es algo que me encantó. Tirabuzones en el aire. ¿Cuán fuerte es tu estómago, Astrid, espero no haberte dado ganas de vomitar? (noten el sarcasmo)

— Venga, ahora a dar vueltas —mi humano ya se había resignado, totalmente tranquilo, mientras la gran guerrera todavía chillaba como niña pequeña aferrada a él—. ¡Gracias por nada, reptil inútil!

Tan inútil en realidad no fui, porque...

— ¡Vale, lo siento, me disculpo por todo, solo termina esta tortura! —obtuve lo que quise.

Me tranquilice, satisfecho como estaba porque Hiccup ya hubiera recibido sus merecidas disculpas. Eso lo primero. Porque a partir de ese momento ya eran dos los humanos a los que tenía de mi parte. Eso lo segundo. ¡¿Y los humanos en verdad tenían sentido de arrepentimiento?! ¡Wow! Eso lo tercero.

Una vez pasado el episodio, retome el vuelo de forma tranquila y sin prisas, esperando a que el corazón de la hembra en mi grupa volviera a su ritmo cardíaco normal. Una hermosa puesta de sol que teñía el cielo de naranja recibió nuestra reciente alianza entre tres.


	15. 14

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _14_**

* * *

Parecía como si el mundo entero todavía siguiera de nuestra parte, a pesar de todo, y era algo que había que aprovechar. Convencer a otra humana de que la situación monstruosa que mi raza sufría desde hace siglos era injusta... No parecía un trabajo fácil, sobretodo porque Astrid parecía mucho más cerrada de mente que Hiccup. Y me llevó dos meses hacer que él se diera cuenta de la cruda realidad. Pero ahora mi humano y yo estábamos juntos, tanto para esto como para otras cosas que nos deparase el futuro... Siempre y cuando tuvieramos suerte con ese problema de cabello rubio llamado Astrid.

El cielo que los tres cruzabamos se había teñido de un hermoso naranja y todo, incluso las nubes, se veían mucho mejor que de costumbre. Me recordó a los pocos dragones moribundos que vi en mi corta vida. Después de llevar bastante tiempo terriblemente enfermos un día, de repente, se veían perfectos, geniales, rebosantes de energía y felicidad, mucho mejor a como nunca antes los podrías haber visto, y te tranquilizabas porque realmente llegabas a creerte que estaban curados... Entonces, al siguiente día de eso, su herida o enfermedad se los llevó sin piedad. No era más que una pequeña cría a la que todavía le importaban al menos un poco los que le importaban cuando tuve que despedirme de ellos.

"Pero, ¿por qué? Se veían tan bien ayer..." —recuerdo haber preguntado al aire entre sollozos.

"Es lo que siempre sucede con los que tienen los días contados —me había contestado por sorpresa uno de los dragones adultos—. Supongo que esa es la última oportunidad que nos da la naturaleza, para poder despedirnos de ellos sin que después los recordemos desfallecidos y destrozados".

Odie a la naturaleza por ser una hipócrita, por tener el poder para hacer eso, pero después dejar que los míos se muriesen lentamente de hambre y enfermedades que casi nos hacían desear morir jovenes y rápido en el campo de batalla. Ahora, con un poco de más edad, sabía que ante la naturaleza, no podía hacer otra cosa más allá de resignarme a sus mandatos. Pero los atardeceres siempre me recordaban a esos dragones que lucian radiantes justo antes de morir, y me preguntaba si el atardecer no seria justo eso para los días. Los momentos en los que más hermosos se ven... antes de desaparecer para siempre dejando paso a una noche, que horas después también moriría con el radiante sol del amanecer.

En mi lomo, estaba más que claro que no era en muerte en lo que mi humano y su "amiguita" pensaban, al menos no en esos instantes, donde daba la impresión de solo existiamos nosotros, el aire que nos envolvia dándonos la bienvenida en el cielo y las nubes. Nubes que Astrid se atrevió a tocar alargando un brazo y entonces rió, llena de gozo por la nueva sensación entre sus dedos. Podía jactarse de ser la primera humana en literalmente tocar las nubes. Y me alegré, después de todo ese era mi lugar feliz y que a otro también le agradaste extrañamente me llenaba de orgullo. Felicidad, también, al notar que ella no era la única maravillada. Me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que llevaba a Hiccup a volar incluso más alto que las propias nubes, en una parte del día-noche tan señalada. Para él también se sentía maravilloso, estar literalmente dentro de una nube debía ser como magia para él, un alma nacida para volar libre, pero tristemente atrapada dentro de un cuerpo obligatoriamente anclado a la tierra. Me di cuenta de que yo era el único que podía conectar a mi humano con el cielo, su verdadero hogar, como podía notar cualquiera que quisiera mirar bien. Había una diferencia entre él y Astrid, ella estaba maravillada por lo que veía, él por lo que sentía. El viento que arropaba su cara y que se colaba dentro de su ropa, dándole la sensación de que podía volar por si mismo a cualquier lugar que desease, sin ningún desalmado que se atreviese a cortarle las alas por haber nacido para volar en un sentido contrario al del resto de su raza. "Bienvenido a casa, Hiccup, llevábamos mucho tiempo esperándote" parecía susurrar calidamente el ambiente entre nosotros y por bastante tiempo y a pesar de mis afilados sentidos, no fui capaz de sentir sobre mi el aura de un humano, si no la de un dragón, un auténtico Night Fury. Y mi corazón revoloteó en mi pecho al contactar por primera vez con el verdadero Hiccup, ese que había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más, al fin su verdadero ser, al que le valía tres cuernos ser aceptado o no por el resto, siempre y cuando pudiese ser feliz, siempre y cuando pudiese _volar_ , el dragón que había en él había encontrado la salida de ese cuerpo tan limitado por las estúpidas reglas humanas. Era Hiccup al 100% y eso gracias a mi. Sus ojos verdes y su aroma atrayente ya me lo habían dichi desde la primera vez que nos encontramos y me liberó de la trampa, pero era en ese momento cuando yo era realmente capaz de escuchar que estaba con quien debía estar. _Había encontrado a mi familia._

Incluso llegamos a volar sobre terreno vikingo a una distancia que podría haber sido peligrosa, si la noche no hubiese caído ya y yo no hubiese sido un Night Fury. Mire hacía atrás y les sonrei, sin embargo ese gesto iba dedicado únicamente a Hiccup. "Incluso un lugar terrible como este se ve bien desde aquí" fue lo que traté de transmitirle y él debió comprenderme, porque me sonrió de vuelta. No tenté demasiado a la suerte sin embargo y en seguida volví a refujiarme entre las nubes, tenía a dos crías de vikingo conmigo después de todo y aunque parecía improbable, si a los otros vikingos les daba por salir de sus cuevas de madera para comenzar a buscarlos... Bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Muy bien, tú ganas —Astrid se rindió por fin, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que nos había envuelto por bastante tiempo—. Es estupendo... él es estupendo.

Acepte el cumplido y la caricia que ella me dio de buen grado. Por supuesto nunca se podría comparar con los mimos de mi Hiccup, pero era una buena señal y un paso adelante. Gracias a ella, mis ojos comenzaban a abrirse a la realidad también, posiblemente los humanos no eran las bestias sin raciocinio que los dragones pensábamos que eran. Posiblemente la juzgue mal.

Pero algo jodió el momento. No estábamos solos. Notaba la presencia de más dragones sobrevolando el cielo a pocos metros de nosotros y aunque se estaban alejando... ¿tan cerca de la zona qué habitaban los vikingos? Trate de agudizar más mis sentidos y entonces me di cuenta, se marchaban en dirección al Nido a ver a Green Dead, debía de haber sido una noche de saqueo tranquila, sin muertes. Era un suceso raro, pero a veces pasaba cuando había pocos humanos congregados en su lugar y gracias a Hiccup, sabía que en esos momentos solo se encontraban en el hogar las crías acompañadas de muy pocos adultos, entre ellos uno llamado Gobber, del cual él no me dijo nada más, pero era obvio para mi que le idolatraba y le tenía un cariño especial a ese adulto.

Pude sentir que Astrid se tensaba sobre mi grupa y apretó más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre Hiccup, como tratando de llamarle la atención. El momento había sido hermoso, pero parecía que al fin por su cabeza había pasado la frase que era obvia. Una amistad con un dragón da problemas. Serios problemas.

— ¡Oh, no, Hiccup! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Recuerda que mañana es tu examen final y tienes que...! —ella exclamó pero se cortó en seguida, recordando mi presencia, así que se acercó al oído de él, pero el detalle fue inútil, porque la escuche igual gracias a mi fino oido— Matar a un dragón.

Mi humano se puso de bajón tan rápido como hacía un momento se había sentido grandioso, sus manos temblaron ligeramente en su agarre de las riendas y eso nos hizo tratabillar un poco en el aire, pero nada importante. Yo casi no lo sentí debido al pánico que me entró debido a la noticia. Es decir, ya sabía que estaban entrenando a Hiccup y a las otras crías humanas para la guerra, pero... él solo contra un dragón en la arena no era una idea que me agradase y no temía por el dragón, sabía que mi humano no le haría nada, confiaba plenamente en él. Lo que me preocupaba seriamente era la seguridad de Hiccup. Él era pequeño, frágil, no sabía luchar... y los dragones no vendemos nuestras escamas precisamente baratas. El pánico que notaba dentro de él no me ayudaba a calmarme.

"Por eso hoy tenía tanta prisa por marcharse" —pensé. Todo encajaba dolorosamente rápido.

— Muchas gracias por recordármelo —respondió irónico.

Sonaba rendido. Huir había sido su única esperanza y ahora gracias a Astrid ya no tenía... no, ya no _teníamos_ esa posibilidad.

Mi subconsciente reaccionó por mi, no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer contra eso, pero al menos debía hacer _algo,_ lo que _fuera._

Me cegué dejándome llevar por el instinto y para cuando volví a mi mismo, ya estaba hecho. Mi cuerpo había cambiado la dirección de su vuelo y en ese momento Hiccup, Astrid y yo estábamos en medio de la Procesión de la Muerte, también conocida como la vuelta a casa, al Nido, para entregarle a Green Dead más de la mitad de lo robado a los humanos. Por supuesto el ambiente no era de felicidad, a pesar de que seguíamos en el mismo hermoso cielo estrellado de nubes esponjosas, ahora el aire era espeso y pesaba como una losa en las auras de los tres.

Estábamos rodeados de caras conocidas... Bueno, conocidas solo para mi, por supuesto, y ninguna de ellas se giró sorprendida al verme de nuevo a su lado, sin nada que llevar ante Green Dead, salvo dos humanos vivos y coleando. Sin duda los espías habían hecho bien su trabajo de informar a todos sobre lo que me había sucedido realmente, en tan solo un día, pero eso no me sorprendía, siempre habían sido eficaces... De seguro Green Dead estaba esperándome en esos instantes. Verme llegar con la cola rota entre mis patas de seguro le encantaría, pero no pensaba darle el gusto. No, iba a aprovechar la nueva situación para algo muy distinto. Lo sentía por Hiccup, hubiera preferido que nunca tuviese que ver los horrores que se escondían en lo profundo del Nido, pero esa era la vía más fácil y rápida de abrir los ojos de alguien a la realidad. Los rostros cabizbajos y de muertos en vida con los que volaban los míos hacía el hogar de la Alpha que se supone debería mantenernos felices y seguros, terminaron de decidirme.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Astrid, no sin temor en su tono de voz.

Sobre mi, ambos se sentían inseguros y aterrados y no era para más, después de todo ambos se dirigían a tierra hostil, rodeados de dragones.

— No lo sé —le contestó Hiccup, sincero, manteniendo la entereza y la compostura ante todo, a pesar de que su respuesta no podía ayudar a nadie a tranquilizarse. Ese era mi humano—. Toothless, tienes que sacarnos de aquí, amigo.

Simplemente gruñi un tajante "no" como respuesta. Sí, lo sentía, en verdad sabía que era duro y hasta terrorífico para ellos. Pero debían verlo, yo me aseguraria de mantenerlos a una distancia prudencial de cualquier peligro, al menos a él. Sobretodo a él.

— Parece que llevan a sus presas —acertó Hiccup, en cuanto una pobre oveja con un muy mal destino baló entre las garras de un tipo de dragón que los humanos habían bautizado como Monstruos Nightmare, un nombre que les quedaba perfecto.

Monstruos Nightmare, como no, siempre siendo tan arrogantes y sanguinarios, ellos eran justo la imagen mas generalizada del ideal de un dragón en las mentes humanas: más grandes que dos cuevas humanas juntas cuando llegaban a la edad adulta, grandes bocas por las que normalmente solo soltaban tonterías narcisistas, pero sus dientes eran tan grandes como un humano y estaban terriblemente afilados como cuchillas, lo cual imponia incluso a otros dragones. Además el hecho de que podían prender todo su cuerpo en llamas y lanzarse de esa guisa contra el enemigo... No los ayudaba a verse precisamente amistosos, y realmente no lo eran, a menos que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer esfuerzos titanicos (en serio, titanicos) por su amistad, solo entonces se convertian en la raza más fiel de todos nosotros (pero era seriamente difícil lograr esa fidelidad, no solo porque ellos sean tremendamente exigentes, si no porque uno solía terminar detestandolos por esa personalidad tan altiva y se retractaba). Su peligrosidad en combate solo era superada por nuestra Alpha y los humanos los tenían como el mayor de los premios (primero como víctimas, después como aliados), después de mi. Si la sociedad de los dragones estuviera dividida como la humana, los Monstruos Nightmare serian sin duda los nobles que le lamen el trasero a la reina. Por eso no pueden conformarse con simplemente pescado muerto como cualquier otro dragón. No derramar sangre, por mínima que fuera, heriria su francamente demasiado elevado orgullo. Al menos así era antes de nuestra inminente paz con los humanos.

Astrid se encogió en el sitio y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la cercanía con ese enorme ser. Y ese detalle me hizo darme cuenta de algo, por muy bien entrenada que estuviera, esa era la primera vez que ella veia a un Monstruos Nightmare de cerca. Bien pensado, tenía sentido que los humanos adultos evitasen en la medida de lo posible que los Monstruos Nightmare se acercasen a sus crías. La tensión que Hiccup mostró sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo muy curioso que había sido hasta la fecha, me dijo lo peor de todo: Su examen final consistía en enfrentarse contra un Monstruos Nightmare y lograr matarle.

Llamé internamente a mi desconocida madre por segunda vez en mi vida. Tenía que evitar eso a como diera lugar o mi Hiccup se convertiría en brochetas de humano. Al contrario que el resto de nosotros, esa raza de dragones en particular no tenía ningún problema ni reparos de conciencia a la hora de segar vidas humanas por ningún motivo aparente, ¿cuánto menos lo harían si se ven a si mismos o a otro dragón en peligro potencial?

— Ya —logró paladear Astrid mientras se aferraba más a Hiccup—, ¿y qué somos nosotros?

Trate de ponerme en su lugar, pero aun así me ofendí algo por su comentario.

Como sea, pronto tuvimos que tomar el desvío hacía lo más espeso de la niebla que nos envolvia, el Escudo protector del Nido. Solo los ojos de los dragones pueden distinguirlo y los humanos que intentar llegar a través del mar... Bueno, todos terminan chocando y naufragando por las grandes rocas que lo rodean, sin ni siquiera tener idea que han estado terriblemente cerca de nuestra piedra angular. Mis pasajeros contuvieron algún que otro grito y dejaron escapar otros cuando daba volantazos en el aire, esquivando las rocas que ellos no podían ver.

Hasta que al fin llegamos al Nido.

Pude sentir como se quedaban sin respiración momentáneamente ante esa mole de piedra a su frente. De noche y con la niebla ellos solo podían contemplar la zona en la que se ocultaba Green Dead, la montaña más alta de la isla. Gracias al fuego que ella mantenía vivo en su interior, un color rojo intenso que las hacía parcialmente visible para ojos humanos teñia las rocas. Aunque más pareciera un monstruo de fuego varado entre la niebla. Con 15 años y habiendo pasado mi infancia allí, yo también temía esa visión tanto como ellos.

Para entrar tomé el corredor "en llamas" más corto, si había que hacerlo, mejor cuanto antes. Hiccup y Astrid fueron incapaces de contener las exclamaciones de asombro cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, el punto maestro del "volcán viviente". El gran socavón rojo fuego que se abría a nuestros píes, prometiendonos una muerte dolorosa pero calentita, salpicado de todavía más rocas. El escondrijo favorito de Green Dead.

Planee por el lugar algo nervioso, pero sobretodo extrañado, no sentía a la Alpha por ningún lugar. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿O solo me lo parecía a mi por lo nervioso que estaba?

Como fuera, en cuanto pude notar su pestilente aroma (y recordar que no lo extrañaba para nada), rápidamente me escondí tras una de las rocas más cercanas a la salida, por si había que salir pitando, y asomandonos solo lo más imprescindible posible, los tres contemplamos el panorama.

— Da gusto ver que toda nuestra comida acaba en un agujero —comentó mi humano sardonico ante la visión.

Por supuesto, Hiccup no tenía constancia de la gigantesca dragona de fauces abiertas que encontraba en el punto donde todos los dragones lanzaban el alimento conseguido... aun.

— No se comen nada —Astrid estaba estupefacta.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que se armara el desastre, un tipo de dragón de los más pequeños, pesados y pacíficos, que los humanos conocían como Gronkle, apareció sobre el agujero. Era el último en lanzar su "presa" como pude ver y no parecía tener nada para Green Dead... Pero abrió la boca y de ella escupió... Un mísero y único pescado.

Eso no iba a acabar bien.

Con un encogimiento de mi corazón escuché el rugido indignado de Green Dead, reverberando por toda la montaña. Mis acompañantes miraron de un lado a otro, sorprendidos, extrañados y asustados.

Ante todo, fue rápido. En un segundo la joven cría de Gronkle (por los Alphas, parecía incluso más joven que yo), se encontraba feliz, creyendo que lo había hecho bien, y al siguiente segundo Green Dead había descubierto su hocico y lo había devorado.

Los humanos abrieron sus ojos como platos, incapaces de procesar la barbarie que los superaba incluso a ellos. A Hiccup hasta se le subió la bilis a la garganta.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Astrid asombrada.

Solo podíamos ver el hocico de la Alpha, el resto de ella seguía escondido en el agujero. Pero aun así solo esa parte de su cuerpo era mayor que cuatro humanos. Sudaron frio solo de imaginarse las dimensiones de su cuerpo entero.

Entonces, la cosa solo empeoró. Ella comenzó a inspeccionar el aire y entonces lo supe, nos había pillado. Descubrió su cabeza y sus ojos de fuego se clavaron en nuestra dirección.

— Ya amigo, tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Yo quería hacerle caso a Hiccup, pero por un momento me había quedado paralizado.

— _¡Tú!_ —gritó Green Dead desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

El pánico se hizo en la sala y por un momento lo vi todo todavía más rojo, hasta que mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar y no me quedó de otra que salir huyendo con Hiccup y Astrid a mis espaldas. Si no fuera porque el restó de dragones también alzo el vuelo para huir, creando la confusión en ella, tal vez no habríamos sobrevivido a esa excursión.


	16. 15

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 _ **15**_

* * *

Los corazones nos bombeaban a mil por hora y los nervios estaban a flor de escamas, contuve la respiración y solo pude volver a respirar cuando ya me asegure de estar lejos de ella y de mis compañeros de especie (Green Dead es grande, pero lenta, bueno, comparada conmigo). Solo entonces aterrice.

— ¡No, no, tiene mucho sentido! —estaba diciendo Astrid en ese preciso momento, mientras saltaba de mi grupa muy exaltada, tal vez había estado hablando antes y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Solía pasarme con frecuencia— Es como una colmena gigante. Son los obreros, ¡y esa es su reina! Los controla.

Premio para la mata dragones. Parecía que había conseguido lo que quería, pero no quería cantar victoria tan deprisa. Después de todo, si no había funcionado, todavía estaba a tiempo de deshacerme de ella.

— ¡Avisemos a tu padre! —exclamó comenzando a correr hacía la zona humana.

Sin embargo Hiccup no me decepcionó y se mantuvo impasible en su lugar.

— ¡No, no, no! —bueno, tal vez no tan impasible, mientras se ponía a su frente y le cortaba el camino— Matarían a Toothless, por favor, no Astrid.

No estoy muy seguro de como debería sentirme al escuchar algo así, pero sin duda complacido como me sentí al ver como mi humano se preocupaba así de fuerte por mi vida, no.

— Tenemos que pensar bien esto —¡ese era mi humano!

Las comisuras de mi hocico se curvaron hacía arriba mientras me mantenía mudo, un observador en ese momento de revelación para ambos humanos. Bueno, por eso y porque el corazón aun me latía desbocado, de hecho, sumergi mi cabeza en el lago frío para aclarar mis ideas, fingiendo que no escuchaba. Eso se me daba muy bien.

— Hiccup, acabos de encontrar el Nido de dragones —dijo como si lo que hubiera que hacer al respecto fuese obvio—. ¡Es lo que los vikingos buscamos desde que existimos, nuestros padres se mueren por saber donde esta! ¿Vas a traicionarles así por un dragón mascota, es en serio?

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente la habría calcinado en ese instante por atreverse a decirme "mascota", pero no era el mejor momento.

— Sí —mi Hiccup no tuvo ni que pensar su respuesta, su mirada verde se mantuvo impasible frente al shock de la humana frente a él.

Y mi corazón latió desbocado. Él había entendido. Ella no, pero él si. Me esperaba cualquier reacción enfurecida por parte de Astrid ante esa traición verbal en toda regla, pero no lo que pasó a continuación.

— Está bien —accedió—, ¿y qué hacemos?

Fue nuestro turno para quedarnos en shock, ¡era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Sin embargo la mirada en sus ojos azules denotaba sinceridad. Su aura misma reflejaba sinceridad. Puede que ella no hubiese captado mi mensaje, pero estaba claro que jamás olvidaría lo que había visto.

— Solo... dame hasta mañana, pensaré en una solución.

Mi humano se encontraba cabizbajo ahora, ni tan siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la humana frente a él, de hecho, le dio la espalda. Quise protegerle con una de mis alas, pero nada puede proteger a nadie de lo que se lleva por dentro.

— Está bien... —accedió rendida, entonces, como intentando recuperar su actitud ruda, le dio a mi humano un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Ay! —él se quejó.

— ¡Esto por las mentiras!

Mi humano dirigió hacía mi una mirada de duda y yo se la devolví de igual forma sin saber que decirle. ¿Qué querría oír, qué las hembras están locas? Lo había oido muchas vecesde boca de los dragones, pero nunca lo había entendido.

Entonces, de repente, ella acercó su rostro a la mejilla de Hiccup, en un gesto de afecto.

Bueno... eso fue... rápido. En una noche el odio se había transformado en admiración y atracción.

— Y esto... por todo lo demas —y salió corriendo como toda la valiente que es.

El casanova de mi humano no la siguió, se quedó paralizado en su lugar, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Me acerqué a él mientras veía a Astrid marchar en la negruna de la noche. Tal vez habíamos conseguido una aliada, tal vez enseguida se iría de la lengua. Yo apostaba más por lo segundo, aunque en ambos casos estábamos fritos.

— ¿Y tú qué estás mirando? —esa fue la pregunta de Hiccup nada más reaccionar. Puede que de la vergüenza junto con el pánico de lo que pasaría mañana.

— Nada, solo viendo lo bien que te desenvuelves con las hembras —bien, es cierto, yo no estaba mejor.

Mi humano se apoyó sobre mi como pretendiendo buscar apoyo y refugio, o como para darse el mensaje de "¡Hey, no estás solo a pesar de todo!". No veía como eso iba a ayudarnos con lo muy jodidos que estábamos, pero aun así le rodee con una de mis alas como una dragona protegería a una cría del frío otoñal. Y no pude evitar pensar que si en vez de un ala de escamas negras fuese un brazo humano (si yo fuese humano) nuestra situación no sería tan mala. Tal vez no lo sería en lo absoluto.

Pude sentir sus nervios a través de mis escamas. Aunque casi no fui capaz de diferenciarlos de los míos.

— Creo que... iré a comprobar que no se va de la lengua —suspiró e hizo el ademan de alejarse de mi, pero yo le cerré el paso.

— No te vayas —fue un gorgoteo que jamás creí que le acabaría diciendo a alguien. Tanto como si Astrid nos traicionaba a como si mañana él se enfrentaba a muerte al Monstruos Nightmare, era más que problable que esas horas de luna serían las últimas que íbamos a pasar juntos, porque en ambos casos era más que probable que uno de los dos muriese al día siguiente. A no ser...—. Aun estamos a tiempo de huir.

Mendigo momento el que escogió para entenderme. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

— No lo entiendes, Tooth —acusó sin muchas fuerzas—. Toda mi vida me han dicho que huya de tal cosa, o que no sirvo para tal otra y que estoy más guapo encerrado en casa sin hacer nada. ¡Y tal vez sea verdad!

Estuve a punto de quejarme, pero él continuó.

— ¿Pero sabes qué? Nada de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora va a hacer que deje de creer en nosotros —su afirmación tan sentida me dejo momentáneamente mudo. Hiccup se acercó a mi y me abrazó y yo le correspondi—. He conseguido más en estos dos últimos meses contigo que durante 15 años, ¡cosas que no sabía que necesitaba! Como alguien parecido a mi que me demostrase que no necesito ser como los demás para ser feliz.

Ronronee y me restrege contra él en un gesto de afecto. Realmente era imposible encontrar humanos o dragones como él.

— Nunca les he dado el gusto de huir, por mucho que me lo pidiesen, está vez no va a ser distinta —me prometió—. ¡No voy a matar a ese dragón! Eso es, les voy a demostrar que el enfrentamiento no es la solución. Si Astrid lo ha podido ver entonces el resto también podrá, solo tengo que mostrarles, dejar de esconderles el mundo que tú me has enseñado.

Yo tenía serias dudas con respecto a eso.

— Tooth, yo confio en ti —continuó—. Es hora de que veas que tú también puedes confiar en mi.

Negué con la cabeza soltando un gorgoteo. No es que no confiase en él pero...

— ¿Te das cuenta de que puede que sea precisamente el Monstruos Nightmare el que no quiera razonar? —solté, dándole cuerpo a mis temores.

Pero sorprendentemente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Algo, solo algo, de tranquilidad se instaló en mi corazón. Conocía esa cara, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan.

— Creo que sé que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya —me señaló guiñando un ojo— y dudo mucho que un dragón, cualquier dragón, esté por la labor de herir a un humano que huele como un Night Fury.

Al fin mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar y yo también sonreí con toda mi cara. Por supuesto, mi aroma impregnado en su piel, la marca indudable que demuestra que él me pertenece. Su rival se quedaría tan sorprendido que no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar para atacarle. Era una posibilidad nada segura, tambaleante y peligrosa, pero era lo único que teníamos para sostenernos.

 _Esto es la guerra, después de todo._

Mi humano se sentó en el pasto y miró a las estrellas.

— Aun así tengo miedo, ¿sabes? —no hacía falta que me lo dijera, volvió a dirigir su mirada verdosa hacía a mi— Pero oye, soy vikingo, supongo que yo también tengo problemas de necedad a pesar de todo.

Se rió de su propio chiste pero yo no le vi la gracia. Sí vi, sin embargo, al humano que pudo haberme matado pero que me perdonó la vida, vi al humano que se esforzó lo imposible por curarme, vi al humano que estuvo siempre para mi durante todos esos meses, vi al humano que me eligió por encima de todo, vi al humano que iba a arriesgar su vida por mi. Y no era capaz de saber si en ese momento debería de ser el dragón más afortunado o, por el contrario, el más desdichado. Y tuve que reconocerme a mi mismo, mientras caía tumbado a su lado, que Hiccup no me pertenecía realmente. No podía obligarle a acompañarme a donde fuese, no podía obligarle a mantenerse encerrado y tampoco era nadie para darle ordenes. Ni yo ni nadie. Él era un ser vivo libre y tenía derecho a ser el Alpha de su propia vida, tenía que respetar sus decisiones, por mucho miedo que tuviera de perderle.

Era nuestra primera y posiblemente ultima noche juntos y la pasamos sin decirnos nada, solo mirando las estrellas. Tampoco es como que hubiese nada que decir al respecto. Y aunque nunca lo admitiria en voz alta, le rece a los dioses del enemigo esa noche para que, por una vez, tuviesen piedad de Hiccup.

* * *

No sé cuando me quede dormido, la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo si realmente me dormí o si por el contrario solo me caí en un estado de semi inconsciencia, pero la noche moría y el sol saliente estaba tornando de nuevo de un naranja intenso que hacía daño a los ojos el cielo, cuando la presión de los labios de Hiccup sobre mi coronilla me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me devolvió de vuelta a la realidad.

— Es el gran día, amigo —dijo, pero no estaba nada feliz, aunque quería albergar esperanzas, en realidad no confiaba en que nada bueno pudiera salir de eso.

Ni él ni yo.

Dejó varios salmones a mi frente, pero yo tenía el estomago cerrado. Por el contrario, le ataque a lametones y aunque se reía, en el fondo a ninguno de los dos nos hacía gracia. Espera que ese Monstruos Nightmare no tuviese las fosas nasales rotas o estaríamos perdidos.

— Gracias por el escudo —ironizo refiriéndose a la capa de mi baba que le cubría todo el cuerpo—. ¡Deseame suerte!

Y sin poder hacer nada le vi correr hacía la muerte segura como si fuese una cría dispuesta a salir a jugar con otros cachorros.

— Por favor, solo regresa.

* * *

Puede que llorase en ese momento, puede que no, eso lo dejare a vuestra elección. Lo que sí, me pase los Alphas saben cuanto tiempo, puede que horas, andando en círculos tratando de descargar el cúmulo de emociones negativas que tenía.

Entonces, aún a kilómetros de distancia, mis oídos super sentivos no pudieron evitar captar el desgarrador grito de terror que salió de la garganta de Hiccup.

Entonces, me dio igual poner nuestro secreto en riesgo de ser descubierto, me dio igual lo que prometí, me dio igual todo, corrí hacía el hogar de los humanos para salvar al mío.


	17. 16

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _16_**

* * *

Nunca antes de ese día pensé que podría acabar en medio de un grupo tan grande de vikingos, mucho menos que acabaría luchando con garras y dientes contra otro dragón, uno que solo sabrían los Alphas cuanto había sufrido siendo el prisionero de los humanos, mucho menos por voluntad propia, pero ahí estaba: dándolo todo, _sacrificandolo todo_ por Hiccup. Cuanto me había cambiado el tenerle en mi vida. Lo único bueno que me había pasado.

Las cuevas de madera se encontraban totalmente vacías, pero el griterio de los humanos me decía exactamente a donde ir, la gran cueva de piedra circular, rodeada de cadenas: la prisión.

— ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERLE ESO A _**MI**_ HUMANO?! —grité en cuanto divise en el exterior como, efectivamente, un Monstruos Nightmare de la envergadura de una cría a punto de llegar a la madurez, furico, mantenía a mi humano contra el suelo y su garra, impidiendole cualquier movimiento, cualquier forma de defenderse, le estaba dificultando la respiración e iba con toda la intención de acabar con él.

Mi miedo de todo ese tiempo anterior se convirtió en ira irreflenable ante esa escena. No me importaba que ese dragón hubiese estado atrapado, sufriendo muchas penurias, no me importaba si lo hacía para protegerse a él mismo y a los otros. No, no me importaba. Todas mis acciones, todos mis pensamientos rápidos, eran para Hiccup.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar a mi rugido, lance una bola de plasma que impactó en su dirección, logrando que el resto de humanos metiches alrededor gritasen y se alejasen de la escena.

— ¡Maldita sea! —escuche como _mi_ rival lucía sorprendido y algo dolorido por mi ataque directo entre la humareda que se desató en el circulo.

Me lancé contra él y le clave mis garras en su grupa, la sangre comenzó a manar entre sus escamas. Rugió con furia y dejó a Hiccup libre, al mismo tiempo que rodaba sobre si mismo con la cara intención de hacerme daño y aplastarme.

Y lo consiguió.

— ¡No sé quien seas, maldito traidor, pero vas a pagarlo! —gritó y volvió a embestir contra mi.

A nuestro alrededor los humanos montaban un buen follón, pero no les hacíamos caso. El Monstruos Nightmare solo consiguió lanzarme por los aires porque yo por un momento me quedé estático al escuchar su voz. Ese tono, ese aroma...

 _Estos dos últimos meses... hemos perdido a muchos adolescentes como nosotros en las incursiones. Incluso ese grande con el que tanto competías..._

Oh, diablos.

La humareda finalmente se disipó lo suficiente para nuestros ojos y él también se sorprendió de verme.

— Solitario... —siseó, estupefacto y decepcionado. Ese Nightmare y yo nos conocíamos desde que eramos crías salidas del huevo y realmente nuestra relación no era mala, pero ambos perteneciamos a razas muy cabezotas y raras veces nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo— Me lo habían dicho, los otros dragones, que habían captado tu aroma en ese _humano_ y ahora yo también lo noté. Todavía guardaba esperanzas de que te hubiese matado y que se estuviera cubriendo con tus escamas...

No me ofendí con su respuesta, como Monstruos Nightmare seguro que para él la idea de aliarse con el enemigo era enferma, inconcebible, el mayor delito que se podría cometer. También, note por primera vez como una gran cicatriz que comenzaba a cerrar rajaba el lado derecho de su hocico. Mi corazón se encogió ante los maltratos que seguro le propinaron los humanos. Razón de más para que no quisiera atender a razones.

— ¡Él solo quiere ayudarte! —aun así lo intenté, sin modificar mi postura defensiva.

Y que gran acierto.

— ¡MIENTES! —rugió indignado y, desesperado, se abalanzo sobre mi— ¡AMBOS MENTÍS!

Aunque no quería, no me quedó mas remedio que regresare las mordidas y los rasguños, por no se cuanto tiempo que me pareció interminable tuve que mantener mi lucha con él, sin ver luz al final del túnel, como Alphas iba a hacer para solucionar esto.

— ¡Razona, no es lo que piensas! —le grité mientras me ponía ante un muy asustado Hiccup y le impedía que fuese carnada de Monstruos Nightmare.

Él paró, mirándome con profundo odio y decepción.

— ¡Muere solo, traidor! —sentenció y se alejo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Entonces supe lo muy crudo que lo tenía.

Un Monstruos Nightmare _nunca antes_ había dejado abandonado a otro dragón. Supe que no había manera de razonar con él.

— ¡Vale, puedo sin ti! —pero no podía sin él.

Sentí el contacto de las manos de Hiccup sobre mi, me empujaba ligeramente hacía la salida.

— ¡Vete, Toothless, sal de aquí! —me suplicaba muy asustado.

— Ya es tarde para eso... —me di cuenta mientras observaba todo el desaguisado a mi alrededor.

Humanos. Armados. Todos a mi alrededor. Todos en mi contra.

Estaba más que jodido.

— ¡Corre, corre!

Pareciera como si la voz de Hiccup no existiera realmente en ese momento, porque toda mi atención estaba puesta en el gran vikingo que había tomado un arma afilada y se dirigía hacía mi corriendo, con las malas intenciones grabadas.

— ¡No sabes con quien te metes, monstruo! —rugí y corrí en su dirección, ya no tenía pensado huir del peligro.

Algunos humanos trataron de impedir que llegase hasta mi objetivo, pero solo con un golpe de mis alas los aparté de mi camino y me abalance sobre el vikingo que osaba amenazarme. Su arma se le escurrió de la mano y me miraba con profundo shock. ¿Tan grande para qué, eh? Tenía toda la intención de acabarle con una bola de plasma, pero algo me detuvo. Su aroma se coló en mis fosas nasales y era... era...

— ¡NO, NO!

Me gire para ver a Hiccup y la expresión de puro pánico que vi en su cara fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi mato a su progenitor.

— Hiccup... —susurré.

La mirada de sus ojos verdes me hizo olvidar por un segundo donde estaba. Un segundo demasiado valioso. En seguida un montón de humanos se lanzaron contra mi, reteniendome en el suelo. Eran demasiado fuertes, no pude zafarme.

— ¡No, por favor, no le hagáis daño! —suplicó con la voz rota, al borde de las lágrimas, estaba totalmente indefenso, no sabía donde meterse.

"Pero al menos está vivo" —pensé.

Había metido mis cuatro patas hasta el fondo. Estaba atrapado, seguramente iban a matarme. Pero Hiccup estaba bien y era lo único que me importaba.

— No te preocupes por mi —le pedí, tratando de parecer fuerte aun cuando estaba totalmente perdido—. Huye, no dejes que te toquen.

— Ponganlo con los otros —habló el progenitor de mi humano de forma autoritaria mientras me miraba con desprecio.

Y le obedecieron. Y la realización que me golpeó en ese momento fue tan fuerte, que no mostré resistencia alguna. Mi Hiccup, mi humano, era la cría del Alpha de los humanos. Mi quijada habría caído hasta el suelo si no fuera porque el profundo shock que me entró al saberlo me impidió mover un solo músculo. Todo este tiempo, había estado jugando con un fuego mucho más grande de lo que me habría atrevido a imaginar.

Mi Hiccup podría haber sido Alpha en un futuro, de no ser por mi, por nuestra relación. No le había mejorado la vida, se la destruí por completo. Al menos eso era lo que erróneamente no pude evitar dejar de pensar mientras veía como el Alpha humano tomaba a Hiccup colerico del brazo y le arrastraba lejos de mi vista. Tuve la sensación de que nunca más volvería a verle, a mi único sentido para vivir.

Mientras unos vikingos me encerraban en una celda, otros vikingos iban a por el Monstruos Nightmare, quien también me miraba con desprecio.

— ¡Esto no se queda así, Solitario! —escuché como el dragón que a partir del día siguiente sería conocido como Hookfang, me amenazaba, mientras las bestias humanas lograban apresarlo con grilletes y pesadas cuerdas. No era consciente de lo mal que estaba hasta que vi lo poco o nada que se defendía de las cadenas. En estado normal se habría defendido mucho más. Y me habría matado al instante— ¡Pagaras por esta traición, si los humanos no te mantan antes, me asegurare de hacerte sufrir! ¡A CUALQUIER COSTO!

Me lanzaron dentro de una celda distinta a la de él y al cerrar el portón todo fue oscuridad.

 _Nada de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora va a hacer que deje de creer en nosotros._

Todo se había desmoronado. Y era mi culpa. Mi única y jodida culpa.

— ¿Solitario?

Esa asombrada voz femenina a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Tras de mi, en la misma celda, pude ver como una Gronkle, una Nadder y las dos cabezas de un Cremallerus, todos de mi edad, compartian ese espacio oscuro y muerto conmigo. Eran los adolescentes desaparecidos de los que me había hablado la Terrible Terror, sin duda. Estaban asombrados, no solo de verme, si no por todo el griterio que habían escuchado fuera.

— ¡Sabia que estabas vivo, chico! —dijo una de las cabezas del Cremallerus— ¡Os lo dije, os lo dije, ese humano tenía su olor, no había perdida!

— ¡Imbécil! —gritó la segunda cabeza y le golpeó— ¡Ese fui yo, tú solo negabas!

— ¡Ya basta! —rugió la Nadder y ellos pararon en seguida— Dejadle que se explique.

Por primera vez en mi vida, con esos ocho ojos mirándome intensamente, supe que le debía explicaciones a alguien.

— Él sigue vivo —dije refiriéndome al Monstruos Nightmare, mientras buscaba comportura y dignidad donde no la tenía— y me llamo Toothless.

Entonces, procedi a contarles la versión más resumida posible de "mi traición", esperando que no se echasen a mi cuello. Aunque de todas formas ya no guardaba esperanzas para nada, la mitad de mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Hiccup y en que le estaría sucediendo en esos momentos de angustia.

Me sentía como un idiota horrendo.


	18. 17

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 _ **17**_

* * *

— Entonces... sin ese humano...

— Sin Hiccup —interrumpí.

— Sin Hiccup —la Nadder se corrigió un tanto molesta—, no puedes volar.

— Exacto.

— ¡QUE FAENA! —gritaron las dos cabezas de Cremallerus Espantosus a la vez.

— Eso es... la historia más triste que escuche nunca —dijo la Gronkle al borde de las lágrimas—. Tenemos que salvarle.

Yo le agradecí internamente el comentario, pero la otra hembra y el Cremallerus se la quedaron mirando con cara de que era mejor no hacer comentarios, después volvieron mi vista a mi.

— Coincido con el dos cabezas, es una faena —continuó la Nadder—, pero mirad, donde estamos nuestra vida está suficientemente hundida.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

— Siento lo de tu cola, pero tampoco es como si tuvieras la oportunidad de volar. Moriremos aquí siendo los juguetes de los vikingos.

— No puedo crees lo que estoy escuchando —conocía a esa Nadder, los conocía a todos, y ella no era de rendirse fácil, es más, siempre tenía alguna idea o comentario jocoso que lo desarmaba todo y a todos—. ¿Te rindes así de fácil?

Ella me miró con enfado.

— Si tienes una idea para salir de aquí, me encantaría oírla.

Ahí me había pillado.

— Estaré... pensando —le prometí.

Ella sonrió burlonamente, pero lo hacía de manera cansada, dudo que ya algo le hiciese gracia.

— Sí, pensar... Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas.

— Solita... Toothless, ¿tanto te importa Hiccup? —me preguntó la Gronkle de escamas marrón oscuro mirándome directamente con unos ojos enormes.

— No seas ridí...

— Sí —interrumpí a la Nadder con firmeza y mirando a la Gronkle con intensidad—. Sí.

Repetí, como si necesitase hacerle ver que iba en serio.

— Ahora tienes que ser tú el que bromea —la Nadder de escamas azules estaba más que ofendida, estaba realmente enojada—. ¡Los vikingos son monstruos!

— ¡Él no! —le defendí con voz lo suficientemente autoritaria como para que cerrase el hocico por acto reflejo— Si tuvieras un vikingo como él, lo sabrías.

Ella no se atrevió a rebatirme, pero se me quedó mirando perpleja, como si hubiera visto una parte de mi que no se esperaba encontrar. No la culpaba, yo apenas y lo estaba aceptando.

— ¿Quieres decir, un amigo? —preguntó la otra hembra, sus ojos brillantes y fue mi turno para quedarmela mirando extrañado.

— Un compañero —dijeron las dos cabezas de Cremallerus Espantosus entre risas.

Yo los maté con la mirada.

— No seáis ridículos —no sé que parte de mi explicación les había llevado a sacar las cosas de quicio de tal manera—. Hiccup es solo una mascota... una muy apreciada mascota.

Y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que pudiera estar ocurriendole, que planeaban los otros vikingos. Su Alpha no se veía nada feliz... Definitivamente no podía quedarme quieto sin hacer nada. Comencé a golpear el portón con mi cuerpo, a ver si así cedía. Lo sé, es lo más ridículo de lo ridículo, pero probad a estar vosotros en mi situación.

— Oh, por supuesto —la hembra de escamas azules volvió a abrir su molesto hocico—. Los machos y vuestra fuerza bruta, como no, ¿no tenéis cerebro para pensar otra cosa?

El comentario me dolió más de lo que debería. Sobretodo porque me recordó todavía más a Hiccup, si él estuviera seguro ya se le habría ocurrido un plan genial para salir.

— Si tienes otra idea para salir de aquí, me encantaría oírla —se la devolví con gruñido y volví a lo mío.

— A mi también me gusta Hiccup —habló la Gronkle gran un momento donde el silencio solo era roto por mis golpes chocando contra la madera gruesa. Con la voz un tanto baja, como si tuviera algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo pero a la vez era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo—. Me acariciaba y me daba pescado cada vez que estaba asustada.

— Reconozco... —habló la Nadder, agachando la cabeza—, que a mi también.

— Por las noches se colaba en el ruedo y nos daba de cenar y nos hacía compañía —dijo una de las cabezas.

— También curaba nuestras heridas —le secundó la otra cabeza.

— ¡Nos gusta Hiccup! —terminaron finalmente las dos cabezas a la vez.

Las curvas de mi hocico se elevaron hacía arriba inconscientemente al escucharles. Me sentía un poco mejor aun así no era suficiente.

Tomé carrerilla, desde el doble de lejos está vez, y de nuevo embestí contra el portón... que sorpresivamente se abrió cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino. Fue tal la sorpresa que caí de bruces contra el suelo de piedra del ruedo. Sí, jaja, reíros de mi.

— ¡El Night Fury intenta escapar! —gritó un vikingo.

— ¡Cerrad el portón! —gritó uno mientras corrían hacía mi— Gracias por hacer notar lo obvio, Cubo.

— De nada.

Antes de que pudiera recobrarme por mi cola rota y escapar, volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mi y sentí la presión de las cuerdas sobre mi cuerpo y pusieron un bozal sobre mi hocico para evitar que lanzase plasma. Nunca me sentí tan humillado.

— ¡Vamos, bestia! —me gritaron y cuatro de ellos comenzaron a empujarme.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hiccup?! —trate de gruñir con toda la cólera que podía guardar, a pesar de que sabía que no podían entenderme.

— Maldita bestia... —se quejó uno mientras se dejaba la vida arrastrándome y yo me la dejaba intentando que no me movieran.

— Pues yo creo que es genial —dijo uno mientras me lanzaban a una pequeña cueva de madera con ruedas y me encerraban en ella—. ¡Un auténtico Night Fury, jamás pensé que viviría para verlo!

— ¡Y es la llave para llegar al nido de los dragones! —exclamó otro y yo me quedé paralizado en el sitio tras escuchar eso— ¡Este es el mejor día de nuestra vida!

— Algo me dice que el jefe no opina lo mismo que tú... —le rebatió otro.

— Sí, bueno... —el anterior se encogió de hombros—. En el fondo todos sabíamos que Hiccup solo valía para ser un paria...

¿Paria? Deseaba saber que significaba eso.

— ¡Menos mal que el jefe por fin le ha echado de la línea sucesoria, de la buena que nos hemos librado!

¿Echado de la lí...? Le había abandonado. El golpe de la realización fue totalmente doloroso. El Alpha había renegando de su propia cría, de mi humano, por mi culpa.

— ¿Quién diría que gracias al saco de huesos ahora tenemos un Night Fury real? ¡Y al fin conquistaremos el nido!

Veríamos quien conquistaba que.

— ¡Aun así eso no le va a librar de las bestias salvajes! Pequeño traidor sin suerte. ¡Jamás volveremos a verle, gracias a Odin!

Esos mal nacidos comenzaron a reírse a costa de mi humano y yo ardía en furia. Buscaba a Hiccup con la mirada mientras me transportaban, incluso me habría conformado con Astrid, pero no les veía por ninguna parte.

Escuché el choque de las olas contra el mar en cuanto pararon.

— Feliz primer y último viaje en un drakkar vikingo, monstruo. ¡Subelo!

Una especie de artefacto humano me elevó en el aire y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo porque estaba totalmente amarrado. Me posaron en medio de uno de esos medios de transporte por el mar que llamaban drakkar. Ante mi, el progenitor de Hiccup. Le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser la mitad de mi humano. Había más drakkars alrededor y todos los vikingos adultos se subían a ellos armados hasta los dientes. Armas que pretendían usar contra los míos. Sin poder evitar mirar (mirarme) habían muchas crías de vikingo asustadas a mi alrededor y entonces... Hiccup. Reconocería su mirada sobre mi en cualquier situación, aun sin verle.

Alcé la vista hacía unas montañas cercanas y ahí estaba él. Mirándome con pena desde la distancia, queriendo hacer algo pero sin saber lo que, aun desde lejos podía notar perfectamente su alma destrozada. Por un momento regresé dos meses en el tiempo, cuando aun no confiaba en él. Cuanto me arrepentía de esos tiempos. El Alpha vikingo cortó nuestro contacto visual con enojo, girando mi mirada hacía su horrenda cara casi desaparecida en una enorme barba.

— Llevanos a tu guarida, _demonio_ —escupió con odio.

— Espera sentado —gruñí sin la labor de colaborar, había aprendido muchas frases así gracias a Hiccup.

— Stoick, si me permites, no estas usando el método adecuado —interrumpió un vikingo pelinegro que, por su aroma, también estaba emparentado con Hiccup de alguna manera. Me mató con la mirada—. Guianos. ¿O no querrás que Hiccup pagué por ti el que no quieras colaborar?

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes ante la amenaza y me revolví tratando soltarme. Fue inútil.

— Spitelout... —siseó el Alpha.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, hermano? —sonrió sardónico— Te escuche hablar con la pequeña vergüenza, te escuche como le dijiste que ya no era más un vikingo, ni tu hijo. Y también vi como este monstruo se desvive por él. ¿Qué te importa si le hacemos daño si es por nuestro bien? La victoria que buscamos desde hace 300 años, hermano, al fin ya la tenemos delante... ¿Vas a renunciar por un paria?

El Alpha vikingo calló y por un momento bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado de sus actos, sin embargo no me permití hacerme ilusiones.

Miró en mi dirección.

— Coopera, o Hiccup sufre —sentenció fríamente.

Me paralice mientras el viaje comenzaba. Me hacían elegir entre Hiccup y los otros dragones...

Hiccup. Escogí a Hiccup. Les guíe por la bruma, esperando desde lo más hondo que Green Dead acabase con ellos, no importaba si yo también tenía que morir.


	19. 18

— **COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 _ **18**_

* * *

¿Cómo acabé así? Mientras las cadenas torturaban mis escamas y mi nariz se infectaba con solo la imaginación del olor a muerte de mi raza, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que podría haber hecho de otra manera, una mucho más segura y menos inconsciente. Ahora, después de 300 años de guerra, los dragones íbamos a ser finalmente masacrados, por mi causa. Y ni siquiera tenía a Hiccup conmigo, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que no fuesen a hacerle daño, o peor. Y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Yo estaba perdido sin él, eso lo tenía claro. Me quedaba la mínima opción de que el mensaje a Green Dead que le pedí a los espías que le llevasen hubiese dado el suficiente resultado como para al menos estuvieran esperando preparados el ataque. Conociendo el orgullo de Green Dead lo dudaba. Lo dudaba mucho.

Todo estaba perdido sin Hiccup.

— Dime que lo que dijiste antes no iba en serio.

Mi mirada se clavó en dirección al Alpha humano, no sabía que sentir cuanto más me fijaba en él y más similitudes encontraba con mi Hiccup. Había sido tremendamente estúpido, después de todas las cosas que Hiccup me había contado, y ni tan siquiera sospechar que su progenitor era el Alpha. Supongo que no entraba en mi cabeza el hecho de que ni tan siquiera los vikingos pudieran tener respeto por su futuro líder. Al lado de él había aparecido otro vikingo, me fue muy difícil no fijarme en que el nuevo sujeto lucia una pata artificial en el lugar donde debería estar su pierna (sí, he dicho artificial, arrodillaos ante toda la sabiduría que he aprendido de mi humano). Me recordó tanto a la aleta falsa que Hiccup hizo para mi, que fue imposible no quedarme mirándole fijamente. Además tenía dos hilos de cabello amarillo bastante graciosos colgándole del rostro. Un rostro diferente al del resto de monstruos que me rodeaban, pues el suyo se veía caído y desesperado. Parecía que le gustaba tan poco esta situación y la decisión de su líder tanto como a mi, y eso me extrañó sobremanera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le rebatió el Alpha.

— Quiero decir que has amenazado a ese dragón con herir a tu propio hijo si no hace lo que le ordenas, Stoick —mis orejas se elevaron por puro instinto. ¡Yo no era el único que se preocupaba por Hiccup!—. ¿Qué, por los Dioses, es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

El vikingo en cuestión trataba de mantener la compostura. Algo muy difícil para él, pude notar.

— Está bien, esa bestia ni siquiera puede entendernos —fue la mala escusa que soltó el Alpha.

— Eso no es excusa —rebatió el otro—. Aparte de que pondría mi mano a asar en el fuego porque en realidad sí puede entendernos —señaló en mi dirección—, no quita el hecho de que acabas de amenazar la seguridad de tu propio hijo, como quien dice que es temporada de leche de yak.

El Alpha se quedó callado por unos segundos.

— Nos ha traicionado, aceptalo, él ya no es uno de nosotros, tampoco mi hijo... Tal vez nunca lo fue, Gobber.

¡Gobber! ¡El vikingo favorito de mi humano! Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

— Ahora si estoy seguro que acabas de decir lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir nunca —sentenció Gobber, con cierto aire de decepción y alarma.

— ¡Prefirió proteger a esa bestia omitiendo nuestra seguridad! —estaba claro que cada palabra dolía al salir para el Alpha— Incluso manchó la memoria de su madre renegando de lo único que nos queda de ella.

Madre. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Nunca antes mi humano me había hablado de su otra progenitora, ni una sola palabra. Por lo cual nunca había pensado en ella, hasta ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que me había perdido un detalle muy importante.

— Valka... —paladeó Gobber lo que supuse era el nombre de la progenitora de Hiccup— Reconozco que no sabía mucho de ella, nunca le di la oportunidad que se merecía —los ojos del vikingo favorito de mi humano se endurecían mientras veía a su Alpha con decisión y crítica—. Pero si tengo clara una cosa y es que amaba a los dragones, muchísimo. Puede que incluso más de lo que te amaba a ti.

Esas provocación hizo al Alpha montar en cólera.

— ¿Y tú que puedes saber de eso? —escupió— Nos abandonaste para irte a tus malditas aventuras. Y hasta donde sé, esas prótesis no están ahí por jugar a la pelota con los dragones, precisamente. Mientras te divertías por ahí luchando contra dragones, yo estaba criando a un bebé y llevando una aldea totalmente solo.

Los ojos de Gobber se juntaron y aparecieron gruesas líneas en su frente.

— Me marché porque ya no era capaz de ver como todos los malditos días la escogías a ella en vez de a mi —pude sentir como las palabras le dolían al salir de su boca, años callando un vergonzoso secreto que al parecer no había muerto. El Alpha se quedó mirando al otro macho en absoluto mutismo, en verdad estaba sorprendido— y en cuanto ella te dio un hijo, tuve que admitir mi derrota.

Si Stoick iba a decir algo, Gobber le volvió a interrumpir.

— Los recuerdos de todos los dragones a los que he matado no dejan de torturarme desde que regrese a Berk y descubrí que habíamos perdido a Valka. Me volví profesor para enseñar a los chicos a sobrevivir, era lo que ella habría hecho de estar viva.

— Gobber...

— La odiaba, por todos los Dioses, no había día en nuestra juventud que no quisiera amarrarla a un bote y dejarla a la deriva.

— Gobber —esta vez sonó más gutural.

— ¡Lo que trato de decir! —Gobber no estaba dispuesto a dejarse silenciar. Me estaba comenzando a agradar— Es que cometí un error al creer que defender a los dragones como ella lo hacía estaba mal.

— Te la estás ganando, amigo.

Pero Gobber continuaba.

— Traté de enmendar ese error con Hiccup, Odin sabe que hice lo imposible por inculcarle los mismos valores que Valka le habría dado.

El progenitor de mi humano volvió a callar, supongo que porque él nunca se había tomado tantos esfuerzos con Hiccup y, a lo mejor, y siendo mucho pedir, se culpaba un poco.

— Pero el tiempo pasaba y él solo pensaba en matar dragones, por ti y la dichosa aprobación que nunca le diste... —acusó como si estuviese regañando a una cría—. Tenía miedo, Stoick, de que no hubiese nada de Valka en él y que creciese para ser una bestia que solo piensa en la violencia como lo fuimos nosotros.

El silencio que se hizo entre ellos era espeso, terriblemente espeso.

— Y cuando creía que mi esfuerzo no valió para nada, hoy la he vuelto a ver. He visto a Valka, Stoick, en el ruedo, dentro de Hiccup. Sus principios no han muerto, vuestro hijo los tiene.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices! —acusó Stoick, aunque noté perfectamente bien lo arrinconado que se sentía.

— ¡Tienes razón, oh, Gran Jefe! —se enfadó Gobber— Debí haber dicho _su_ hijo. Ya que él no ha sido el único que ha tirado un recuerdo de Valka a la basura hoy.

Por los Alphas que adoro a ese vikingo.

La cara de Stoick era fría, falta de sentimiento, cuando dijo:

— Si eso es lo que piensas en verdad, perfecto, eres libre para ver nuestra victoria en primera fila. Después serás desterrado junto con Hiccup al regresar.

— ¿No es eso acaso la historia de mi vida? —masculló Gobber al aire antes de alejarse. Pero después se lo pensó dos veces y dio medía vuelta en mi dirección— Hiccup me ha enorgullecido mucho hoy y si vamos a morir por tu causa, al menos yo me iré al Valhalla feliz.

El Alpha fingió no escucharle, pero esas palabras de rechazo habían calado hondo en su aura.

Algunos vikingos, como yo, no pudieron evitar mirar "disimuladamente", pero pronto volvieron a lo suyo. Yo, mientras tanto, aun con todo, podía respirar un poco tranquilo. Al menos Hiccup no iba a estar solo.

— Gracias —susurró al lado de mi oreja y me guiño un ojo cuando gire mi mirada en su dirección—. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

No sabía como reaccionar ante su mirada de entendimiento, así que sin tratar de responderle y en cierto punto avergonzado, volví a fijar mi vista al frente. No se sentía como que mereciese ese agradecimiento, para nada.

* * *

Lo más extraño, es que a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, el Alpha no tardó mucho tiempo en posicionarse al lado de Gobber. No sé si era por estupidez o simplemente en el fondo sabía que él tenía la razón y le necesitaba. Sea cual fuera la razón, el vikingo favorito de mi humano no reaccionó ante ese hecho. La decepción aun bullía dentro de sí, pero lo enmascaraba muy bien.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba más preocupado porque cada vez nos acercábamos más y más a mi fin.

— ¡Atad las naves, al alcance de mi oído! —ordenó el Alpha cuando las últimas rocas visibles aparecieron al paso

Finalmente, Gobber decidió romper la ley del silencio.

— Oye, Stoick, he estado escuchando a algunos de los hombres y la mayoría les gustaría saber a que nos enfrentamos, yo no por supuesto, pero algunos se preguntan, yo no, si tienes un plan, porque obvio que lo tienes. ¿Así que cuál sería?

— Hallar el nido y destruirlo.

No necesite mirar a Gobber para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Estupendo, vamos a morir". Duele mucho perder la fé en un Alpha, yo lo sé.

— Claro, la vieja y confiable estrategia vikinga. Una simple invasión, así de fácil.

El camino comenzaba a ser tragado por la niebla y si no hacía algo nos íbamos a estrellar contra la primera roca.

— ¡A la derecha, idiotas! —gorgojee, pero como es normal, no me entendieron. Así que trate de hacer los ruidos más altos posibles para que me hicieran caso. Que encadenado como estaba, no era mucho.

— ¡Calla! —declaró el Alpha— Escucha eso...

Eso sin ninguna duda era yo. Ambos se me quedaron viendo alarmados y un segundo después el Alpha se movió hacía una posición más alta en su drakkar, la gran roca ya era casi visible, desesperado gire mi cabeza hacía la derecha y los humanos siguieron mi indicación. Así fue como empezó. Todo el drakkar se mantuvo en tensión y vigilaban cada movimiento que yo les indicaba con una cautela que me sorprendía que tuviesen. No era para más, muchas vidas se habían perdido justo en ese punto y nadie quería ser el siguiente. De hecho, pude notar perfectamente como el miedo se instaba en sus corazones de acero al pasar cerca de otros drakkars encallados, abandonados y destrozados, cada uno con su propia historia triste que contar. Muchos aun despedían el olor putrefacto de los cadáveres de vikingos olvidados en ellos, los cuales eran precisamente la razón por la que a mi no me gustaba tomar ese camino en particular, que los dragones conocíamos como el paso de la mortalidad, pero aguanté las ganas de echar mi estomago fuera como un campeón. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir, al menos quería conservar un poco de dignidad.

— Ja, me preguntaba donde estaba —soltó Gobber despreocupado, al reconocer uno de tantos drakkars hechos astillas entre las rocas.

El hecho de que no se tomase la horripilante escena en serio, realmente me asombraba.

— Tierra —gorgojee un segundo después, cosa que ellos notaron en cuanto su embarcación encalló contra la fría roca del Nido.

Los rugidos de Green Dead llenaban el ambiente, parece que sí estaba preparada para la "sorpresa" después de todo. Bueno, ya no tenía sentido posponer lo inevitable.

— Preparad vuestras armas, allí es —ordenó Stoick antes de pisar tierra, siendo guiado por los sonidos.

Todos siguieron a su Alpha dejándome a mi anclado. Estupendo, ya era capaz de verme atado el resto de mis días en ese maldito drakkar. Mire atrás todo lo que las cadenas me dejaban y solo la niebla me dio la bienvenida.

 _Hiccup, por favor._

¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿Por eso que los humanos llamaban milagro? No lo sabía, como tantas otras veces antes me sentía perdido y desorientado. Inútil. Me habían usado y ya no requerian de mi, solo podía quedarme ahí en contra de mi voluntad. Esperando por el espectáculo de muerte que pronto se desataria ante mis narices. Sin poder ayudar, ni siquiera podía huir. Estaba obligado a ver mi mundo convertirse en cenizas.

Era mi castigo por sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio por un humano.


	20. 19

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 _ **19**_

* * *

Todos esos lunáticos se posicionaron alrededor de la primera entrada que vieron. Contemple en mutismo como lanzaban una bola de fuego al interior con sus malditos artefactos, desatando la batalla y esperando por una respuesta. Sentí como golpe de esa maldita bola en el interior de lo que una vez fue mi hogar hacía retumbar la tierra y el agua. Agradecí que Hiccup no estuviese aquí.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, en seguida todos los dragones salieron volando de una, pensé que comenzarían a disparar su respuesta al ataque humano, pero hicieron algo mucho peor. Pasaron de largo, sobrevolaron las cabezas de los vikingos y simplemente se largaron sin hacer nada por proteger su hogar. El pánico me invadió, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Green Dead quería a los humanos para ella sola.

 _Ella_ iba a hacer acto de presencia.

"Van a morir más pronto de lo que pensé —me dije encogiéndome en mi mismo, de puro terror. Si solo pudiese moverme, no podía liberarme de ninguna forma—. Y de paso yo también"

— ¡CORRED IDIOTAS, NO TENÉIS NADA QUE HACER! —sabía que gritar era inútil, no entrarían en razón, ni siquiera estaban mirando hacía mi, era como si yo no existiera.

Entonces, la mirada del Alpha quemó en mi dirección y viéndole, supe que había captado el mensaje, las cosas se habían puesto muy feas. Y aun así no pensaba retroceder.

— ¡Vas a hacer que mueran, eres un Alpha horrible! —chillé impotente.

Ella ya estaba en camino, ya hasta ellos podían sentir sus grandes pisadas.

— _Monstruos_ —podía sentir hasta en mis escamas lo que decía, sus palabras dañaban fuertemente mi pobre corazón— _, por fin habéis venido a buscar la muerte lenta que merecéis. ¡Lamentareis la noche en que Humano fue asesinado!_

Me quedé sin aliento por varios segundos. Toda la vida pensé que Green Dead no era más que alguien egoísta que fastidiaba a los vikingos a través de nosotros por gusto. Ahora sé que se trataba de algo personal. Así pues, _¿quién carajos era Humano?_

Green Dead apareció cuan grande era, rugiendo en furia. La reacción fue instantánea, la gran mayoría de vikingos soltaron sus armas y dieron medía vuelta corriendo hacía sus drakkars, todo se convirtió en un caos y revuelo de gritos. Pero ella no les iba a permitir una huida tan fácil. Green Dead no perdió tiempo y les cortó toda escapatoria escupiendo su temible larga llamarada de fuego hacía los barcos.

 _Hacía mi._

En seguida toda la madera a mi alrededor prendió fuego. Estupendo, no solo iba a morir, iba a morir asado. Sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero al menos sería pronto.

Con mucha suerte entre la tragedia, las llamas se hicieron enormes, me cortaron toda visión de la masacre y el cerco de humo me estaba atontando. Si los Alphas se apiadaban de mi, puede que me desmayase antes de que las llamas comenzasen a consumirme hasta la muerte.

"Me voy, Hiccup, espero que tengas una buena vida" —pensé y simplemente me senté viendo como las llamas se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes. No es como que pudiera hacer nada más, por mucho que le comiera el coraje.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez segundos, tal vez minutos, comenzaba a perder la consciencia cuando entre las llamas distinguí la sombra de un dragón acercándose a mi. Sin duda debía ser efecto del humo, estaba imaginándome cosas. La figura se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que sobrepaso las llamas y la pude ver. Era la Nadder de la arena, me sonreía, sobre ella montaban Hiccup y Astrid.

— Te veo un poco atrapado —dijo.

— Que perspicaz.

La imagen de Hiccup saltó hacía el barco en llamas, quedando a mi lado. Entonces la Nadder y Astrid se marcharon.

— Supongo que voy a poder verte una vez más...

La imagen de mi humano tocó mi rostro para liberarme de las cintas, lo sentí tan real que el pánico que me invadió me despejó del todo. No era una imagen. Hiccup estaba realmente ahí, conmigo entre las llamas. Y sin salida, como yo.

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué has venido?! ¡Es demasiado tarde, ahora moriremos los dos!

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ ¡Tener a Hiccup a salvo! ¡Era lo único que quería! ¡¿En verdad era tanto pedir?!

— ¿Te volviste loco? ¡No podrás, es imposible para ti!

Sin embargo, él seguía tratando de liberarme de las ataduras. No lo conseguiría, no a tiempo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Antes íbamos a morir.

Se escuchó un horrible crujido. No estoy seguro de que ocurrió, pero en cuestión de segundos todo el barco se hundió y los dos nos hundíamos. Ya no estábamos entre llamas, pero no sabría decir que situación era peor. Ambos perdíamos aire, yo me hundía más y más sin remedio e Hiccup, en su obstinación, no quería dejarme.

— Déjame, sube a la superficie —¿qué no veía que yo ya estaba sentenciado?

Como dragón, yo podía aguantar mucho más tiempo bajo el agua que él, aquí abajo estaría seguro por lo menos un día, después comenzaría a ahogarme. Ojalá tuviera una manera de decirle eso.

— Vete, por favor.

Algo revolvió el agua del mar, pude ver como el Alpha humano andaba hacía nosotros y, desesperado, tomó a Hiccup de un brazo y lo arrastró a la superficie en contra de su voluntad.

Tras eso, el Alpha regresó de nuevo a por mi, con su fuerza bruta, me liberó de las cadenas.

— ¿Por qué...? —entonces le mire a los ojos, y comprendí lo suficiente, por una vez en la vida, estábamos en el mismo bando.

Sonreí.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte! —lo tomé con mis garras y alce el vuelo todo lo que pude para sacarlo a la superficie.

Lo que vi hizo que sacara fuerzas de flaqueza, los mismos dragones jóvenes encerrados por los vikingos en la arena, incluso el Monstruos Nightmare, estaban ahí, en pié de guerra contra Green Dead. Incluso sobre ellos montaban jóvenes vikingos, unidos contra una enemiga común. Parecía que había logrado mi objetivo, después de todo.

Ella estaba siendo atacada desde varios puntos a la vez, no le conseguían hacer ningún daño real, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para fijarse en mi, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar.

— Que descortés, empiezan la fiesta sin nosotros —dije mirando hacía Hiccup—, ¿les enseñamos como se monta en dragón?

— ¡Por supuesto, amigo! —mi humano estaba entusiasmado también, lo que me venía de perlas, ya que sin él no podía hacer nada.

Se subió sobre mi y cuando estaba punto de alzar el vuelo, el Alpha humano nos paró tomándole del brazo.

— ¡Hiccup, espera! Yo... lo siento, por todo.

Vaya, que bonito. ¡¿Pero qué no notaban la mole que era Green Dead?! ¡No era momento para eso!

— Yo también lo siento —eso me descolocó. ¿Por qué se disculparía? Él no hizo nada malo, fue su padre el que le dejó atrás.

— No tienes que hacer esto.

— Somos vikingos papá, son gajes del oficio.

— Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo —a buenas horas, hombre.

— Gracias, papá.

¿Podríamos ya reventarle el trasero, por favor? Ya no pude esperar más, alce el vuelo y pude sentir sus cuatro ojos de fuego girando en mi dirección. O sería un buen día para la gloria, o lo sería para morir.

— _Tú, debí suponerlo._

— Me has tocado las narices el tiempo suficiente, Green Dead.

— ¡Sacad de ahí a Snotlout! —escuché a una de las crías de humano gritar y entonces divide a un pequeño humano sobre el hocico de Green Dead.

— ¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí arriba? Así no puedo hacer nada.

Sin embargo, el humano saltó y el Cremallerus Espantosus lo atrapó al vuelo, evitando que se lastimara. Por desgracia, ese pequeño rescate le dio a ella el tiempo suficiente para contraatacar.

— _Los traidores solo tienen un lugar, ¡mi estomago!_

Comenzó a aspirar aire lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizar a todo un ejercito de dragones. Todos lo vieron venir y se apartaron a tiempo, menos la Nadder, ella estaba directamente en el punto de mira y comenzó a ser aspirada junto con Astrid sobre ella.

— ¡No! —grité. No tuve que pensarlo para volar en picada en esa dirección y golpear su fea boca con una de mis bolas de plasma.

Las salvé, pero por desgracia el impacto hizo a Astrid desestabilizarse y comenzar a caer en picada.

— ¿De qué me suena está situación? —me dije— Ah, sí.

Atrapé una de sus piernas en el aire.

— ¿La tienes? —me preguntó Hiccup, y miré hacía abajo para verla a salvo.

— Hola, no creí que me agradaría verte —le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, feliz de no estrellarse contra el suelo.

La deje a salvó en tierra para volver a la carga.

— ¡Muy bien! —le grité a Green Dead— ¡Ahora lo volviste personal!

— Esa cosa tiene alas —notó Hiccup—. ¡Veamos si las usa!

Por lo menos a ver si logramos desviar su atención del resto. Alcé el vuelo lo suficiente como para llegar a caer en picado contra ella y le lancé la bola de plasma más grande que pude formar en ese tiempo. Escuché con satisfacción como ella rugía de dolor.

— ¡Juega conmigo, Green Dead!

— _Date por muerto, traidor._

Todos los vikingos soltaron una exclamación de asombro y miedo, en cuanto ella desplegó sus alas, que todavía eran el doble que su enorme cuerpo e hizo al aire rugir echando a volar tras de mi.

No voy a mentir, tuve mucho miedo al verla tras nosotros. También era la primera vez que yo la veía volar.

— Pues si vuela —dijo Hiccup, risueño.

— Creo que estas perdiendo la perspectiva.

Volé todo lo rápido que pude para que ella no me alcanzase, lo suficientemente lejos del resto. Yo lo inicié, después de todo, así que esto era entre ella y yo. Me aparté lo suficiente para esquivar su maldita llamarada. Sobre mi, notaba la decisión en el aura de Hiccup, él no tenía miedo, así que yo tampoco me permití tenerlo. Por suerte para los dos, la ráfaga de fuego de Green Dead dejó tras de si una gran humareda negra que nos ocultó totalmente de su vista. Pero no la ocultó a ella de la mía, ¿ya dije que amo mi visión nocturna?

— ¿Jugamos al escondite? —la provoqué.

Mi voz hizo que girase su mirada enojada en mi dirección, entonces le lance una bola de plasma en todo el rostro. Y otra y otra, y otra más. Y entonces ya solo me quedaba un tiro. Vaya, me había emocionado tanto que me olvide de que mi plasma tenía un tope.

Ella estaba herida, pero no lo suficiente para caer, había dado sobre todo en su orgullo. Incapaz de verme todavía, comenzó a lanzar largas llamaradas de fuego alrededor de ella, con la esperanza de tumbarme, y yo tuve que evitarlas a toda costa, no por mi, si no por Hiccup. Si que tenía muy mal perder. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que el fuego dio contra la prótesis de mi cola, y vi las estrellas de puro dolor. Pronto íbamos a estrellarnos.

— ¡Se acabó el tiempo! —gritó Hiccup— ¡A ver si contesta a esto!

Ya no nos quedaban muchas más opciones, así que acercándose peligrosamente a ella la golpee con mi cola en llamas mientras aun no perdíamos altura, pero eso no sería por demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Aléjate! —me gritó y eché a volar lo más rápido que pude.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer, pero esperaba que sirviera de algo.

— _Te encontré, yo gano._

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear todavía más rápido debido al miedo, estaba comenzando a marearme...

— Tranquilo, amigo, solo un poco más —Hiccup me animó.

— ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces, Hiccup!

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Green Dead rugió— _¿Qué nombre acabas de decir?_

— ¡Ahora! —chilló.

Me hizo girar como un resorte para encararla, su aliento me daba en toda la cara, y con mis últimas fuerzas dije a modo de grito de guerra.

— ¡Se llama Hiccup! —y entonces lancé mi ultima bola de plasma contra ella, la cual entró por su garganta y explotó en su interior. Sentí en mi propia piel el dolor de todos mis órganos internos siendo destrozados, también.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, sus cuatro ojos sorprendidos y heridos se empañaron debido a la muerte y toda la mole que ella fue comenzó a caer en picado, y de paso yo también porque mi cola artificial se estaba reduciendo a nada.

En cuanto chocó contra el suelo, todo su cuerpo explotó en llamas, trate de alejarme de ellas todo lo posible, cosa que me estaba haciendo una tarea muy difícil, tanto, que no me di cuenta de que la cola de la bestia estaba cayendo, a punto de impactar en el aire contra nosotros, hasta que fue tarde.

— ¡NO, NO! —chilló Hiccup, pero fue tarde, ya habíamos impactado y las cuerdas con las que él se mantenía agarrado a mi se soltaron, volvió a caer en picada.

Y esta vez no había mar abajo de nosotros, si no una muerte segura para cualquier humano.

Grité y caí tras él, íbamos a estrellarnos de todas formas, aun así buscaba protegerle con mis alas. Con terror vi como mi humano caía al fuego, pero aun así seguí cayendo en picado y en medio del humo pude tomarle entre mis garras y rodearle con mis alas, justo a tiempo porque un segundo después mi cuerpo sintió el impacto del choque.

— Hiccup, ¿estás bien? —mis alas dolían muchísimo, pero eso para mi no era lo importante, era su seguridad— Háblame, por favor.

Él comenzó a toser de una manera que no me gustó nada e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para devolverme la mirada con ojos cansados. Trató de tocarme, pero su brazo cayó por su propio peso antes de alcanzar mi hocico.

— Toothless —él susurró con dificultad, exhalando algo del humo que tapaba sus pulmones, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Hiccup era mucho más que una mascota para mi. Y por tal motivo no le iba a permitir morir. No ahora que estaba dispuesto a perdonarle del todo haberme dejado tullido y no escucharme cuando le dije que era mejor huir. No ahora que ya no podía vivir sin él a mi lado.

 _Era mi mejor amigo._

Y lo estaba perdiendo.

— ¡Hiccup, Hiccup! —oí al Alpha llamando por él.

Levanté la vista, debido al gran impacto una gran humareda blanca lo cubría todo, pero pude distinguir la figura de Stoick acercándose a nosotros, instintivamente apreté a Hiccup contra mi pecho, ocultándole de su mirada.

Había sido _su_ culpa. Malditos los humanos y maldita fuera su sed de tierras.

El Alpha se arrodilló a mi lado.

— Oh, no, hijo, yo hice esto...

Después de unos segundos al fin me digne a mirarle, y no solo a él, tras de si, todos los vikingos estaban ahí y los otros dragones estaban ahí, ojos tristes en sus rostros. Volví a mirar a Stoick directamente a los ojos.

— Debes de estar contento, el Nido es tuyo ahora.

Sin embargo no había ningún tipo de felicidad o victoria en sus ojos.

— Hay, hijo, perdóname... —susurró.

Suspiré, no podía verle así. Ya había habido suficiente daño por 300 años. Extendí mis alas.

— ¡Hiccup! —él exclamó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, buscando los latidos de su corazón.

— Está vivo... —susurró y me miró con ojos brillantes— Me lo has traído con vida.

En seguida todos los vikingos explotaron en vítores al escuchar eso.

— Gracias, por salvar a mi hijo —me agradeció.

— No lo hice por ti, de todas formas de nada.

— Bueno, salvó la mayor parte de él... —nos hizo notar Gobber, acercándose a nosotros, y ambos bajamos la mirada, para encontrarnos con que una de las piernas de Hiccup estaba totalmente chamuscada.

 _Ay, mierda._


	21. 20

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 ** _2_ _0_**

* * *

Pasó un día completamente agónico para todos en el Nido humano, pasaban los minutos, las horas, cayó la noche. Hiccup seguía sin abrir los ojos y cada vez su respiración era más lenta y entrecortada que antes.

No estaba bien. Mirases por donde le mirases, cuando te criabas en un mundo en guerra como era mi caso, la muerte se podía sentir, y era imposible de ocultar el hecho de que mi Hiccup estaba avanzando lentamente hacía su final.

Los Drakkars quedaron destrozados durante la batalla, así que el progenitor de mi amigo (por los Alphas, sonaba tan raro viniendo de mi, el progenitor de mi amigo, el progenitor de mi amigo, el progenitor de mi amigo... Tenía un amigo, increíble) no tuvo más remedio que pedir públicamente disculpas por todos los años de guerra, el incontable número de víctimas y por no... haber escuchado a su cría hasta que fue tarde. Yo le traduje su discurso de paz palabra por palabra al resto de dragones y, gracias a unas clases rápidas a la desesperada de las otras crías vikingas y el apoyo que mostraron los jóvenes ex esclavos para con ellos, accedieron a que sus, hace tan solo unos momentos, enemigos montasen en sus grupas y volasen en dirección al Nido humano lo más rápido posible.

Hiccup se encontraba muy mal herido y cada segundo era precioso para él.

Una vez en el Nido humano, Gobber se lo llevó adentro de una de las cuevas de madera sin perder tiempo y trataron de cortarme el paso, pero unos cuantos forcejeos después captaron perfectamente el mensaje. No podían esperar que me separase de él en su estado convaleciente, Hiccup no lo hizo conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabía que le necesitaba (ahora solo sé que todavía le necesito). El hecho de que si después tuve que desviar la mirada, no pudiendo aguantar el olor a sangre que manaba de la pierna recién amputada de mi mejor amigo, y acabé hasta echando las tripas dentro de esa cueva vikinga, no tiene nada que ver. De hecho, ¿por qué siquiera lo he dicho? Que vergüenza... Volviendo al punto, iban a arrancarle la pierna que se le había calcinado bajo la batalla. Era un proceso difícil y peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían otra cosa mejor para llevar la operación a cabo que una sierra, lo que significaba que había altas posibilidades de que Hiccup muriese desangrado antes de que pudiesen serrar por completo su hueso. Ahí fue que tuve que recomponerme y hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza. El recuerdo del fuerte _crack_ de la tibia de Hiccup partiéndose y la sensación de la carne ( _su_ carne) rasgándose bajo mi peso todavía me persigue por las noches, pero lo hice por su propio bien.

Finalmente, Gobber pudo cerrar el muñón sin muchas complicaciones (a día de hoy, no sé que fue de su pierna, tampoco quiero saberlo), pero eso no hizo que mi humano, mi mejor amigo, despertase.

Por primera vez presencié la cueva que era el hogar de mi humano y su progenitor, vivían un tanto alejados del resto, al pie de una pendiente, supuse que eso marcaba la diferencia entre el Alpha y el resto de vikingos. Pasé algo receloso dentro con Hiccup inconsciente, la tela que cubría su parte inferior rota y vendajes con algunas manchas de sangre en lugar de su pierna izquierda, siendo un peso muerto sobre mi grupa. Solo el choque de su aliento contra mis escamas me reconfortaba.

"Aun está vivo —no paraba de repetirme—. Aun hay esperanza"

Hasta agradecí que estuviese así, no quería ni imaginar el dolor que estaría sufriendo en ese momento de estar consciente. Lo viví en carne propia con mi cola rota, no quería lo mismo para él... Aunque ya fuese tarde para expresar ese deseo.

Muchos vikingos y dragones nos siguieron, no queriendo perderse un solo detalle de como iba a acabar su absurda guerra para mi humano, pero se quedaron fuera guardando las distancias y respetando el momento tan delicado. Solo Gobber, el Alpha y una vikinga anciana de cabello blanco y de muy baja estatura pasaron dentro conmigo. Ella me daba mucha curiosidad, era humana sin duda, pero tenía algo, _magia pura_ saliendo de su aura. De no estar Hiccup en peligro me habría quedado boquiabierto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiesen vikingos así. Aun así, la edad jugaba muy en su contra, era tan bajita como una cría de unos pocos años, caminaba adolorida, encorvada, se mantenía en equilibrio solo gracias a un bastón que la superaba tres veces en altura y sus arrugas eran tan pronunciadas que desfiguraban su rostro hasta el punto de poder abrir solo hasta la mitad uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo ves, Gothi? —el Alpha se dirigió directamente a ella, estaba ansioso por una respuesta. Como no iba a estarlo, la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo.

Pero ella no le miró, ni tan siquiera despegó sus ajados labios para proporcionar una respuesta y tuve la extraña sensación de que hacía muchos años que esa mujer no pronunciaba una sola palabra. Simplemente se acercó a Hiccup y a mi, el choque de su palo de madera contra el suelo haciendo un ruido solemne en un momento en el que ni Gobber, ni el Alpha, ni yo, nos atrevimos a respirar. Estiró un brazo huesudo lo suficiente para palpar el cabello caoba de mi humano y acariciarlo lentamente con cierto cariño maternal. De esa manera el rostro de Hiccup quedó expuesto, la extrema palidez que lucía también. Inmediatamente la expresión de la anciana cayó en amargura observándole dormir. A ninguno de los tres nos gustó esa cara.

La anciana señaló un punto donde se hallaban unas escaleras de piedra.

— Quiere que le llevemos a su habitación —dijo Gobber.

— Eso supuse —contestó Stoick.

En condiciones normales no habría dejado que sacasen a Hiccup de mi lomo, pero por esta vez, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Gobber cargó con mi amigo en brazos hasta el piso superior y ambos desaparecieron de la vista junto con la anciana. Eso nos dejo al Alpha humano y a mi a solas. Mentiría si dijera que eso no me puso nervioso.

Durante unos momentos todo fue silencio, hasta que él hizo un ruido y llamó mi atención.

— Así que... —comenzó, no sonaba como que supiese que decirme. Tras rascarse la cabeza varías veces, volvió a abrir la boca con algo de dificultad— Gracias.

Parpadee, honestamente no era eso lo que me esperaba.

— Mira, no sé que es lo que tienes con mi hijo pero... le ha hecho bien —aseguró—. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba al menos un buen amigo y tú... en fin, al parecer este último tiempo ha sido fantástico para él y no hay que pensarlo mucho para saber que la razón has sido tú. Aun así hubiera preferido que fueses, ya sabes, humano, ¡no que esté mal ser dragón! Pero si hubieses sido humano, tal vez podríamos habernos conocido en mejores condiciones y yo no...

— ¿No habrías sido un completo estúpido? —gorgojee, aprovechándome de que él no podía entenderme para descargar en palabras toda mi frustración— Quien sabe, tal vez si.

El se quedó un momento confuso mirándome y después se sentó derrotado sobre una piedra pulida.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Stoick? ¿Hablando le a un dragón? ¡Ni siquiera entiende lo que digo!

Me ahorre todo lo malo que quería hacerle porque comprendí que ambos estábamos en la misma situación, nerviosos, asustados, a punto de perder todo lo que teníamos. Me acerqué a él tentativamente, pues no sabía como pudiese reaccionar al estar tan cerca de un dragón, tan cerca de mi, pero como únicamente se me quedó mirando, finalmente me atreví a acariciar una de sus manos con mi hocico.

No era un "soy tu amigo", eso no, pero sí un "te entiendo". Esto también debía ser muy difícil de tragar para él, supongo que ambos necesitábamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos al otro. Porque esperaba por su propio bien que no pensase que me iba a separar de Hiccup... También, yo tampoco tenía ya el corazón ni las ganas de separarle de su progenitor.

Lenta, tentativamente, él consiguió la suficiente paz interior dentro de todo su caos para acariciarme la cabeza. Debido a la situación se lo permití muy a regañadientes.

— Visto de cerca, no pareces la furia asesina de la que todos hablan.

¿Hablan de mi? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo siquiera me conocían? ¿Tenían los Alphas una especie de conexión a algo más allá? Puedo aseguraros que no.

El miró hacía abajo, estaba como ausente.

— He perdido a mi hijo, ¿no es así?

Se me paró el corazón por un momento. Si bien lo que esos vikingos dijeron cuando estaba encerrado todavía resonaba en mi cabeza (además, mi amigo no debió perdonarle tan rápido) creo que eso eran palabras mayores.

— Aun no le hemos perdido —dije, aunque sabía que no se refería a eso.

Él debió de ver algo en mi cara que le causó gracia, porque comenzó a reír, pero no notaba en su aura que estuviese feliz.

— ¿Así es como vas por la vida? Eres el niño bueno que nunca rompió un plato, ¿uh?

No sabía lo que era un plato. Aun así atendí a mi instituto, asintiendo enérgicamente y él rió todavía más ante mi gesto.

— Ah, por Odin, la vida va a ser muy interesante a partir de ahora —aseguró quitándose una lágrima del ojo.

Y no volvió a decir nada más por un tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, en ningún momento me atreví a mover un músculo. Finalmente, Gobber regresó junto a la tal Gothi. No había rastro de mi amigo, solo su aroma impregnado en ellos.

— ¿Y bien? —Stoick no perdió tiempo en levantarse, poniendo la pose más "macho alpha" que le salió.

— Está vivo —aseguró Gobber, pero su voz reflejaba nerviosismo.

— ¿Y?

— Está vivo —repitió, su voz flaqueando cada vez más, como si eso fuera una mala noticia, o el único punto bueno de una mala noticia, al que buscaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

— Gobber...

El nombrado compartió una mirada con Gothi y está le asintió, pude ver pesar en sus ojos.

El vikingo del cabello amarillo colgante afrontó a su alpha y, con una valentía que no tenía, le contestó.

— Padece el sueño de Loki.

El frío se instaló en el lugar como un sujeto que no estaba invitado a una reunión. Entrando sigiloso, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero a pesar de su intento en menos de un segundo todas las miradas negativas se giraban hacía él en un silencio _gélido._ No era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de Loki, usualmente Hiccup maldecía a ese tipo cuando ya estaba harto de que todo le saliera del revés. Aseguraba que era culpa de Loki, no suya, pero yo no sabía quien era Loki. Más tarde supe que Loki no era un vikingo cualquiera, era lo que los humanos llamaban dios, más poderoso incluso que cualquier forma de vida corriente, más poderoso incluso que un Alpha, y no era un dios querido. Todos los vikingos le conocían, todos sabían de las fechorías que hizo y su eterna penitencia por ellas, todos sabían que aun así, Loki jamás aprendería, todos le ponían su nombre a cosas terribles. Me habría gustado tenerle delante aun así, quería desahogarme.

— El sueño de Loki —Stoick repitió—. La guerra se termina, pero mi único hijo padece el sueño de Loki.

Por fuera se veía calmado, por dentro no lo estaba, para nada, parecía estar a punto de explotar.

— Sus... pulmones se llenaron de humo, Stoick, hasta el punto en que no pudo respirar —Gobber repetía mecánicamente— y por un momento esa hiperactiva mente suya se apagó... ¡Pero ahora vuelve a funcionar!

— Sí, hasta que se vuelva a ir.

— ¡Hey, somos vikingos! Solo gajes del oficio...

— Él no es un vikingo, Gobber —su labio superior temblaba, hasta que finalmente descargó su frustración y miedo al futuro en un único grito—. ¡ES MI HIJO!

Me sorprendería que quedase algún vikingo ahí fuera que no hubiese escuchado eso. Gobber simplemente giró la cabeza hacía Gothi.

— Gracias —le dijo—, yo me ocupo ahora.

La anciana asintió pesarosa y emprendió su lento caminar hacía la salida.

— No podemos hacer más que esperar, Stoick, él esta arriba, por si quieres verle. Iré a la forja, necesitará una nueva pierna para _cuando_ despierte.

No dijo "si", dijo "cuando", estaba convencido de que mi humano iba a estar bien. Deseaba compartir su entusiasmo. Comencé a seguir a Gobber hasta el exterior, en verdad no tenía más ganas de quedarme con Stoick. Solo quería ver a Hiccup, pero tenía la sensación de que no me iba a dejar... entonces posó su gran mano sobre mi. Le miré. Me miró.

— Vé con él —mis pupilas se dilataron ante sus palabras—. Cuida de él como lo has hecho durante este tiempo... por favor.

Asentí efusivamente ante ese voto de confianza y no esperé dos veces para moverme por el lugar.

La pequeña zona que le pertenecía a mi humano en esa cueva tenía su entrada abierta de par en par, así que no fue difícil para mi encontrarle. Hiccup parecía estar dormido, pero no lo estaba, su aura reflejaba una lucha interna en lugar de descanso. El sueño de Loki, habían dicho, del cual mi humano podría despertar... o no. Pieles cobijaban todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza, así que no se notaba la pierna restante.

— Hola... —dije, sí, sé que estaba como ausente, pero aun así deseaba abrir la boca. Dejar escapar todo el estrés que no sabía llevaba acumulando por dos meses—. ¿Así que así se ve una cueva humana desde dentro, eh? Genial...

Obvio no obtuve respuesta.

— Menuda lucha la de hoy, ¿eh? Sabía que eramos fuertes, pero no sabía que tanto. ¿Sabes lo qué hemos hecho? ¡Hemos liberado una raza entera y eso, eso...! Sería genial solo si estuvieras aquí... Perdona, he dicho una estupidez.

Me ahorre soltar lágrimas como un ser patético.

— No te mueras, por favor —me encantaría poder acompañarle también en esa lucha, los dragones podíamos hacer muchas cosas que los humanos no, pero meternos en el aura de alguien no estaba en esa lista, por lo menos en _mi_ lista—. No me vayas a decir que he arriesgado mis escamas ahí fuera para nada, ¿crees qué me importan ellos o qué les pase, si tienen paz o guerra? ¡No! Lo hice por ti, _todo_ durante este tiempo ha sido solo por ti, así que... No te mueras, no puedo volver a mi vida antes de ti. La... odiaba. La odiaba mucho.

Hasta que el fin era capaz de ser claro conmigo mismo y mi existencia. No quería ser Solitario nunca más, y no quería a otro humano, quería a Hiccup. Si él moría entonces... Entonces yo también.

Apoye mi cabeza a su lado, escuchando sus latidos del corazón y como su pecho subía y bajaba. Era una superficie cómoda, desde luego no se comparaba con el suelo. Los humanos no eran tan tontos después de todo. Me quedé ahí... quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, lo pase contando los segundos que tardaba su pecho en subir y bajar cada vez.

Estaba tan paranoico. Y él no despertaba.

Fui capaz de escuchar perfectamente como Stoick regresaba a la cueva y sus pasos pesados caminando hacía nosotros. Entró sin hablar, me aparté de su cría y él tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que mi cabeza había estado ocupando momentos antes. Acarició su mano y después su mejilla, que había perdido bastante color, estaba temeroso de acariciar también su cabeza, así que no lo hizo. Me sentía como un intruso observando la escena, pero no se me ocurrió marcharme porque, ¿a dónde podría ir?

— Esto es un castigo de los Dioses por lo que he hecho, estoy seguro —dijo emocionado—. Hijo mío, ¿qué te he hecho? Soy un ser horrible.

— He conocido Alphas peores... —no pude evitar soltar y él se me quedó mirando, como si de repente recordara mi presencia ahí.

— Eso... —señaló hacía mi cola ortopédica— ¿lo hizo él?

Yo asentí y él se tensó como un palo.

— ¿Acabas de asentir?

Volví a asentir.

— ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Se me estaba empezando a cansar el cuello, pero asentí de nuevo.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses, puedes entenderme, Gobber tenía razón! —exclamó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo increíblemente valioso— ¿También hablas?

Entonces negué, hablaba, sí, pero mi propio idioma, y al parecer solo Hiccup era capaz de entenderlo.

— Oh, por Odin, te he dicho cosas realmente horribles, perdona.

— Sin problema —gorgojee.

— ¿Puedo...? —señaló hacía donde había estado mi cola ortopédica, antes de que se la comiera el fuego.

Moví lo que quedaba de hacía él a modo de respuesta. Él observó y toqueteo los amarres rotos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no acercarse a mis escamas.

— Es increíble, ¿con solo correas esto podía aguantar el viento y el fuego?

— Y apenas lo notaba —añadí.

— Tiene mucho talento, siempre lo ha tenido. Nunca se lo dije lo suficiente. Mi padre... él siempre decía que si querías criar bien a un hijo no podías alagarle en nada que hiciera bien, porque entonces se acomodaría y nunca trataría de superarse. Funcionó conmigo y con mis hermanos, pero creo que con Hiccup la he pifiado bien. Él lo habría hecho mejor, sabía como hacer que alguien se sintiera a gusto y querido sin esfuerzo, Hiccup habría sido grande a su lado. Yo no heredé ese don. Odin, le extraño, si viera como he tratado a su nieto, me habría arrancado la barba de cuajo, eso es seguro. Y a Spitelout lo habría lanzado por una ventana. Él no toleraba las faltas a la familia. Él habría aplaudido su amistad contigo, él... Él era así de comprensivo. Todo lo contrario a mi. Él habría dicho, "mi hermano ha vuelto", aunque supiera que no sería así.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo —no entendí bien lo último, tampoco quería preguntar.

— ¿Tú tienes padres, los dragones tenéis padres?

Negué. Él rió sin gracia.

— Que suerte.

Yo no veía su punto. Entonces, para mi vergüenza, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir.

— Es hora de cenar —dijo—. Acompáñame —me invitó—, si hay algo que sé de mi padre, es que él te habría visto como parte de la familia, cenemos juntos.

Parte de la familia. Parte de una familia. De una familia humana. Yo. Si Hiccup no estuviera al filo de la muerte, no podría haberme creído tanta suerte.

* * *

Gobber regresó, por muy idiota que hubiera sido, no quería dejar solo a su Alpha, no sea que cometiera una locura. Stoick y él cenaron juntos sobre una mesa. Se sorprendía ver como comían los humanos, con esos "cuchillos" y "tenedores", casi parecían civilizados, incluso para ser vikingos. Yo cene en el suelo, no tenía queja, el pescado que me dieron estaba delicioso e incluso me dejaron repetir.

— Encontré los planos que Hiccup había estado escondiendo de mi, son muy buenos, creo que en solo un día podría repetir su trabajo...

— Umm... —soltó Stoick, desganado.

— Deberíamos decírselo a Erik —Gobber rompió el silencio.

No sabía quien era Erik, Hiccup nunca había mencionado a ningún Erik, pero la mandíbula de Stoick se tensó con la comida a medio masticar.

— No —respondió tajante—. Ninguna otra tribu debe saber lo que aquí ocurre con los dragones, mucho menos Hacha Sangrienta.

— No hablo de los dragones y lo sabes. Aunque no están nada mal.

— Lo dices ahora porque es nuevo, pero no sabemos como va a ir esta convivencia, así que no te ilusiones mucho.

— Stoick —suspiró—, es su nieto, merece saberlo.

— Claro, estoy tan de buen humor que no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer que convocar una reunión jefe-jefe con mi suegro, que él me recuerde nada más llegar lo mucho que me odia y como todavía me culpa por la muerte de su hija, de la cual nunca me merecí su amor, como para después mirarle a los ojos y decirle que su nieto va a morir, por culpa de mi estupidez. Si no me descuartizo delante de todos y prendió Berk en llamas, llevándose a Hiccup consigo cuando tuve que avisarle de la muerte de Valka, sin ninguna duda lo hará ahora.

— Ah, sí, el bueno de Erik —habló Gobber con sentido cariño, obviamente haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de Stoick—. Pero Hiccup no va a morir, solo le diremos que ha perdido una pierna y que por ello ya es todo un vikingo, se alegrará.

— ¿No va a morir? —Stoick echaba chispas por los ojos, golpeando la mesa— Es _Hiccup_ contra el _sueño de Loki. Va_ a morir.

Se hizo un silencio espeso.

— Nunca se interesó por Hiccup, de todas formas.

— Porque nunca le diste la oportunidad.

Otro silencio que Gobber rompió.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nació Hiccup?

Eleve las orejas, interesado.

— Como olvidarlo, fue en año bisiesto, justo el 29 de Febrero.

Gobber asintió.

— No era un buen día, fue el más frío del año y llovía a cantaros, no había ni una rastro de sol, resultaba difícil de creer que fuese de día. Parecía que algo malo iba a pasar, entonces Valka se desmayó por una alta fiebre en mi forja y rompió aguas, pero no era normal, la sangre salía a borbotones de ella. Temimos perderles a ambos, ¿recuerdas esas horas agónicas?

— Casi me había olvidado de eso, gracias por recordármelo —contestó con ironía.

— Pero ambos estuvieron bien al final. Recuerdo —comenzó a reír—, Odin, recuerdo la cara que se te quedó cuando te dijeron que era un varón.

— Esperaba una hija —se sinceró—. Gothi no dejaba de repetir durante todo el embarazo que sería niña.

En ese momento yo ahogué las risas, podía imaginarme el porque de ese error.

— Sí, nunca he tenido el corazón para decírselo a Hiccup —comentó el vikingo favorito de mi humano—. Entonces fuimos a verle, yo no quería, pero me arrastraste hasta él, y comprendimos porque Gothi se había equivocado. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan _enfermo._ No es seguro que sobreviva, no os acostumbréis a él, nos dijeron. ¿Y qué hiciste tú?

Me interese todavía más.

— Basta, Gobber.

— Lo tomaste en brazos y lo presentaste ante todos, dijiste "Este es mi hijo, tiene mi sangre, no importa cuan frágil sea, sobrevivirá".

Vale, eso me sorprendió.

— Tenías fe ciega en ese bebé, una que muchos padres primerizos no tendrían en esa situación. Y aquí le tenemos 15 años después. No sé donde has dejado esa fe que tenías por él, pero recógela de nuevo, la necesitas.

Stoick apartó su plato casi lleno de comida, se le fueron todas las ganas de consumirlo, así que me lo dio a mi. No sabía si sentirme alagado o insultado, igual me lo comí, eh, ¿era mejor qué le cayese bien, no?

Se levantó y comenzó a andar por todo el lugar, pensando profundamente en algo.

— ¿Sabes por qué le llamé Hiccup?

— ¿Querías hacerle la vida imposible con un nombre horrendo?

— Muy gracioso. No. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las historias qué nos contaba mi padre de niños?

Los ojos de Gobber se abrieron enormes.

— ¿Las aventuras de Hiccup, el chico criado por dragones? Stoick, era todo ficción.

— No, no lo era —Stoick salió a buscar algo y regresó con un papel viejo—. Este es un retrato familiar, de Grimbeard, mi abuelo, con sus tres hijos.

— Dirás con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Stoick negó de nuevo.

— No, ese retrato esta colgado en el Gran Salón y es anterior a este. Mi padre lo rescató de mi abuelo después de la Rebelión de los Dragones —lo desdobló y se lo mostró a Gobber, señalando algo, o más bien a alguien, sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

— Por el bigote sin afeitar de mi madre... —susurró el vikingo con pata de palo.

— Mi abuelo, mi padre, mi tío y justo ahí, a la altura de la mirada asesina de mi abuelo, ese es su hijo menor, mi tío Hiccup II, y a su lado...

— Su dragón Furious —susurró asombrado Gobber—, imposible.

— Posible.

— Por el amor de Thor.

Tenía mucha curiosidad, así que me acerqué a ver que era eso. Distinguí un dibujo, era distinto a los dibujos que hacía Hiccup. Este tenía color y era... en fin, distinto. Distinguí a tres vikingos en el dibujo, uno era grande, enorme y peludo, los otros dos eran versiones más pequeñas de él y entonces... Mis ojos se abrieron enormes. Los dos mini vikingos estaban cada uno posicionados al lado de... Hiccup... Se parecía mucho, por lo menos, pero no era él. Tal vez lo sería si mi humano tuviese pelo amarillo, ojos azules y su rostro estuviera embadurnado de barro. La tela que usaba en el dibujo lucía rota, hecha girones, como si al él no le gustase lo más mínimo y hubiera expresado su descontento con ella, rompiéndola, y sus ojos... ese humano era bajito y pequeño, nada amenazante, pero la expresión en su mirada provocaba escalofríos. No había nada de humano en ella, esos eran los ojos... de un dragón, uno enjaulado, uno deseoso de cobrar venganza si le liberaban. Y entonces le vi, a sus píes, a ese dragón, ese, ese...

 _Night Fury._

Recordaba ponerme nervioso. Recordaba haber gritado. Recordaba que antes de que Stoick o Gobber pudieran hacer algo para detenerme salí al filo de la noche por una ventana, no importándome las cosas que rompí y tiré en ese momento. Hiccup se moría, y el único Night Fury que veo en mi vida está encadenado y dibujado. _Por vikingos._

"¿Un vikingo criado por dragones?" —pensaba en mi mente. Era en lo único en lo podía pensar mientras, no sé porque, me consumía la ira.

Durante toda mi vida había querido respuestas de sobre que le pasó a los otros Night Furies. Y parecía que la respuesta a eso tenía el nombre de Furious.

— ¡Furious! —grité el nombre nada más encontrar al líder de los Terrible Terror. Algunos vikingos me miraron algo asustados y enojados, apuntándome con algunas armas, pero les puse mi cara de pedir y con algunos comentarios como "Ow, que adorable" y similar, me dejaron tranquilo.

Por mientras, el anciano Terrible Terror me miró fingiendo tranquilidad.

— Hace muchos años que no escuchaba ese nombre —me dijo—, supongo que has descubierto lo de Humano.

— ¿Humano?

— Hiccup para los otros vikingos, Humano para nosotros.

— Así que es cierto... —susurré sorprendido.

— Depende de a que le llames cierto.

Algunos jóvenes Terrible Terror se acercaron a nosotros, curiosos e interesados. No me importó.

— El Alpha humano tiene una... imagen de sus antepasados. Uno de ellos se llama como mi humano y también había un Night Fury, encadenado.

El líder miró al suelo.

— Oh, sí, como olvidarlo, Humano le liberó muchas veces. Todas ellas fue descubierto y su progenitor le sometía a brutales palizas.

Se me encogió el corazón.

— ¿Pero _quién_ es Humano?

— Era —me corrigió él con pesar, como si le doliera sobremanera su muerte, muy probablemente era así—. Ocurrió hace más de un siglo, Toothless, cuando los vikingos suponían un número mayor y tenían una seguridad mucho mejor y más terrible para nosotros. El Alpha vikingo tuvo una tercera cría, pero era pequeña, débil, enferma... Renegó de su retoño recién nacido y le abandonó en el bosque, a morir, no deseaba mantener a un obvio estorbo.

Los jóvenes Terrible Terror ahogaron un grito de terror a medida que la historia era narrada. Abandonar a un hijo. Ese tipo de crueldad era algo imposible para nosotros y tan natural para ellos.

— Pero tuvo suerte, una amorosa familia de Night Furies le encontró y no dudaron en criarle como a una más de sus crías.

Note como se me secaba la garganta.

— Espera, _¿familia?_

Él asintió.

— Nuestra forma de vida antes de Humano era... distinta a como la conocéis ahora, jóvenes. Los dragones teníamos familia, padres, hermanos, primos, tíos... teníamos nombres, todo eso, al igual que los vikingos. También había un Alpha para cada raza.

Me quedé callado esperando a que continúa se, pero la verdad es que parecía que mi corazón deseaba saltar de mi pecho hasta mi garganta.

— No sabíamos que los vikingos le habían puesto el nombre de Hiccup, así que por obvias razones le llamábamos Humano. Humano fue feliz con nosotros. Nunca nos importó que fuese diferente. Él no era fuerte, pero si ágil, así que no tenía problemas en hacer lo mismo que nosotros, excepto volar, claro, en eso le ayudaba Furious, su hermano mayor. Eran inseparables, parecían tener una misma aura dividida en dos cuerpos...

A medida que hablaba, su tono de voz bajaba y bajaba, y supe que estábamos llegando a la parte mala de la narración.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Los vikingos... Ellos... —miró hacía todos nosotros antes de continuar— Eso ocurrió antes de la guerra que habéis vivido, jóvenes.

— ¡¿Hace trescientos años?!

— No —negó la cabeza—, la guerra comenzó hace cien, pero trescientos años atrás... Los vikingos comenzaron a cazarnos por diversión.

Esa vez, todos contuvimos una reacción histérica de asombro y contemplamos con miedo y enojo a los humanos al rededor de nosotros. Ellos no parecieron darse cuenta.

— Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Furious, los humanos le capturaron en una jaula vivo y le llevaron hasta su Alpha. Un Night Fury siempre fue una caza esplendida... Estaban tan excitados por lo que habían conseguido, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían capturado también a Humano, pues Furious lo tenía bien escondido bajo sus alas, hasta que fue tarde.

»Humano no era como ellos, iba desnudo, se movía a cuatro patas, no hablaba su idioma y estaba muy, muy enfadado con esas bestias que se habían atrevido a encerrarle a él y a su hermano. Solo quería regresar con sus padres. Aun así los otros vikingos le reconocieron, aun después de tantos años, era idéntico a su progenitora humana.

»El Alpha vikingo estuvo en problemas entonces, él le había mentido a todos sus hombres y también a sus otras dos crías, les hizo creer que el bebé al que conocían como Hiccup había muerto por altas fiebres. En cuanto supieron la verdad de lo despreciable que había hecho, montaron en cólera, se pusieron de parte del pequeño salvaje y amenazaron al Alpha con destronarle, si no se retractaba de su decisión. Así que el horrible vikingo se hizo cargo de Humano de nuevo, aunque no responsable. Tenía vikingos a sus ordenes que se encargaban de la pequeña bestia, la cual se mostraba inofensiva y hasta receptiva, con unos ojos inteligentes y curiosos, deseoso de aprender, si ponían al Night Fury con el que llegó a su lado. ¡En su estupidez creyeron que Furious era su mascota! Los dejo sorprendidos a todos con la rapidez con la que aprendió a caminar erguido en dos patas, lo bien que se acostumbró a utilizar pieles para cubrir su desnudez y como en meses aprendió a hablar su lengua. Fue entonces cuando al fin pudieron decirle como se llamaba, el hijo de quien era, y lo que el resto de humanos esperaban de él por ser hijo de ese alguien.

»Humano... Hiccup... amó su nueva vida, a los vikingos, amaba a sus otros hermanos, pero su padre... Nunca tuvieron una relación demasiado buena, primeramente Hiccup le temía, pero después le odiaba a medida que iba creciendo y descubrió la verdad. Trató de huir con Furious, pero le pillaron. Ahí comenzaron las palizas y la caza de Night Furies hasta su casi extinción, todo solo porque el Alpha quería imponerle cual era su lugar.

Él negó tristemente con la cabeza, para después continuar con la horrorosa historia.

»Hiccup fue creciendo, y con él su odio por la familia y amigos perdidos. Se pasó años planeando su venganza, completamente cegado de todo, Furous trató infinitas veces de devolver su aura a aquellos tiempos de felicidad plena, yo también lo intente, y muchos otros dragones, sus hermanos humanos también, pero fue imposible, estaba totalmente roto. Al final, la mayoría de los dragones quisieron seguirle en su lucha contra los humanos por todos los años de caza y esclavitud, entre ellos Green Dead, y comenzó la guerra.

—Hace cien años de eso.

El líder Terrible Terror asintió.

— Hace cien años que los dragones se levantaron contra los humanos. Hace cien años Hiccup renunció a su nombre humano y murió en la guerra, asesinado por su progenitor vikingo. Hace cien años que su hijo mayor le derrocó por ello. Y hace cien años que todo se trastocó para nosotros. Perder a Humano y fue... nos dejo muy tocados. En honor a su memoria y a todos los Night Furies perdidos nosotros también dejamos atrás nuestros nombres, las familias y jerarquías se deshicieron, todas las razas nos volvimos uno y Green Dead asumió el mando con todo su odio hacía los vikingos. Por su causa fue que la Rebelión que inició Humano se alargó como una guerra hasta nuestros días, perdimos a tantos inútilmente...

Todos los jóvenes Terrible Terror comenzaron a llorar en silencio por lo recién descubierto.

— Ahora Green Dead ha muerto —comente—, ella ya no puede hacer más daño.

— No, ella ya no, pero... —negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo está tu Hiccup?

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

— Débil, su aura está... se encuentra luchando contra un sueño del que no puede salir... Está muriendo.

Líder suspiró.

— Toothless, siempre has sido alguien precioso para nosotros, ahora ya sabes el porque. No solo eres el último Night Fury, eres lo único que nos queda de Humano... o lo eras, antes de este nuevo Hiccup. El día que llegaste a la isla con él y me dijiste su nombre, tuve mucho miedo, se parecía tanto a Humano, tienen un aura idéntica, pensé que la historia iba a repetirse de nuevo. Perdóname por no confiar.

— Estabas en tu pleno derecho —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Qué fue de Furious?

Casi me daba miedo preguntar.

— Vivió para ver la muerte de su hermano, pero los vikingos se lo llevaron preso a otra isla, muy lejos de está. Por años le buscamos, pero fuimos perdiendo la esperanza y a los pocos Night Furies que nos quedaban. En nuestro último intento no le encontramos a él, pero si el huevo del que saliste tú. Tu progenitora estaba a su lado, o lo que quedaba de ella, por lo menos...

— En otras palabras, os conformasteis conmigo —dije irónicamente.

— En lo absoluto, encontrarte fue un rayo de esperanza para todos, incluso para Greed Dead.

— Me encantaría que dejaras de nombrarla —me queje—. ¿Crees que Furious sigue vivo en alguna parte?

— No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú?

— No —conteste seguro de mi mismo, mi mirada se poso en la lejanía, en la cueva humana donde mi único amigo luchaba por su vida—. Si él quería tanto a su Hiccup como yo al mío, entonces le mató el dolor de perderle.

Líder suspiró.

— Toothless, el punto de contarte todo esto es que, quiero que tengas presente que, aunque no te lo parezca, todos los humanos tienen una parte oscura, puede ser grande o pequeña, pero siempre está ahí. Incluso Humano, que fue criado por nosotros, fue sometido a dolor constante y acabó consumido por ella. Por muy especial que tu Hiccup te parezca, sigue siendo humano, él también puede caer. Prométeme, que, si sobrevive, no dejaras que eso pase.

No pude decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes, aunque quisiera quejarme.

— Prometido.

* * *

Esa noche dormí en la cueva vikinga, junto a Hiccup, hacía mucho que no dormía bajo techo y me sentía extraño, atrapado. Tal vez era por eso, o tal vez era porque Hiccup no despertaba. Una y otra vez giraba la mirada hacía él, esperando un segundo milagro. Supuse que eso era demasiado pedir para el universo. Sí, fue una noche muy larga.

Acabé dormido con la cabeza apoyada al lado de Hiccup, al despertar me dolía el cuello como nada. Comprobé su respiración y sí, todavía estaba ahí, también pude sentir el retumbar de su corazón. Me quede con la oreja pegada a él escuchándolo aun por largo rato, en verdad me costó dejar de hacerlo, pero me sonaban las tripas así que salí a ver que encontraba. No había nadie que me abriese la puerta, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para salir por la ventana. Tener una prótesis era realmente engorroso a veces.

— ¡Vaya, por fin te dejas ver, pensé que no saldrías! —escuche la voz de Gobber hablándome— Mira, justo venía a traértelo, recién pescado.

Dejo a mis pies suculentos salmones y se me hizo la boca agua con solo olerlos, así que ataqué.

— Gobber —escuché la voz del Alpha, pronto llegó a nuestra altura—. Sobre lo que hablamos anoche, preferiría que Hiccup no lo supiera, nunca, ni él ni nadie.

Él vikingo favorito de mi humano le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Ah, así que ya estás seguro de que va a despertar.

— Basta Gobber.

— Como sea —dijo con tono aniñado y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tengo trabajo por delante, los chicos quieren hacer una habitación más en su casa para sus dragones, lo que está muy bien, pero preferiría ayudarles antes de que se sierren una mano. Con un chico mutilado tenemos más que suficiente.

Baje la cabeza recordando que, si solo hubiera sido más rápido, Hiccup no habría perdido la pierna.

— ¿Te han preguntado sobre Hiccup? —quiso saber Stoick.

— Por supuesto que lo han hecho, llevan con el corazón en la mano por él desde ayer.

— ¿Y qué les dijiste?

— Les dije que se encontraba indispuesto.

— ¿Te creyeron?

— Claro que no, son listos solo para lo que les conviene.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Les dije la verdad.

— Oh, Odin, seguramente ahora todo el pueblo lo sabe —Stoick se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

— No es para tanto.

— ¡Deje a mi hijo caer a las llamas de la muerte! No es para tanto...

— Deja de culparte, nadie lo hace, todos le creímos un traidor al principio, cometimos el mismo error, ya está, errar es de humanos.

Stoick inspiró profundamente para calmarse.

— ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

— ¿Los chicos? Bueno, tienen algo de miedo, pero están convencidos de que va a despertar. Ya sabes como son los adolescentes, creen que todo lo pueden, y después de lo que vimos ayer, tal vez sea así —Gobber se acarició sus largos mechones amarillos—. ¿Sabes? Fue bueno verles hoy, hace unos días no hacían más que intentar matarse entre ellos y ahora... ahora son una piña, Stoick, tienes que verlos, son un verdadero equipo. Hiccup los ha hecho un equipo, y todo en un día.

No lo llegó a decir en palabras, pero el mensaje que quería dar estaba más que claro. Si Hiccup moría ahora, al menos dejaría algo bueno y podría irse con la cabeza alta.

Pasé las siguientes horas con Stoick en la casa, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Hiccup y sintiendo su respiración en mis escamas, en esos momentos era lo único que me aclaraba las ideas, aunque poco a poco, el ritmo se iba haciendo más lento. Mi humano estaba perdiendo la batalla, y sin embargo no se rendía. Después de que Stoick cambiaste a Hiccup de posición en la cama, se marchó a encargarse de hacer sus cosas de Alpha, trabajo que, por cierto, se había multiplicado gracias a nosotros, yo también me fui, me comían los nervios, necesitaba aire fresco.

En las tierras humanas todo se había vuelto un desastre. Los humanos trataban de acostumbrarse a nosotros y nosotros tratando de acostumbrarnos a ellos. No era tarea fácil para ninguno, tenían cambios, grandes cambios en proceso. Divise al Alpha de nuevo acompañado por Gobber, tal parecía que eran inseparables, dentro de la misma cueva en la que Hiccup me ocultó de la vista de Astrid hace no tanto tiempo. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, así que espie su conversación un poquito porque...

— Gobber, ahora que es obvio que no vamos a matar dragones, ¿qué hacemos con la Arena? —sí, precisamente por eso, no me podéis negar que era algo interesante.

— No sé, ¿celebrar fiestas? —claro, como el ambiente estaba para una fiesta... noten el sarcasmo.

— Gobber...

— ¡Eh, no me mires así, solo estoy poniendo mi granito de arena! —se quejó.

— Toothless —esa voz grave diciendo mi nombre me sobresaltó porque completo y me di la vuelta y levante la vista, para hacer contacto con los ojos del Monstruos Nightmare con el que me enfrenté por Hiccup en la arena—. Lo siento.

Parpadee unas cuantas veces, no lo suficiente para que él se sintiera ofendido. Pero es que, ¿un Monstruos Nightmare tragándose el orgullo y pidiendo perdón? No era algo que vieses todos los días. Aparte, yo, como todo un imbécil, no era capaz de apartar la vista de la cicatriz permanente en su hocico.

— ¿Qué...?

— No confíe en ti, te juzgue injustamente y te amenace sin motivo, estoy arrepentido, por favor comencemos de cero.

Ni con que negarlo, te hacía sentir un poco poderoso que un Monstruos Nightmare que te triplicaba el tamaño bajase la cabeza ante ti. Pero no tanto como vencer a una bestia como Green Dead. Recién y ahora era consciente del milagro que Hiccup y yo habíamos logrado, con ayuda de ellos.

— Bueno, bien, acepto tus disculpas, Nightmare.

— Hookfang —él sonrió, orgulloso de pronunciar ese nombre y encantado de lucirlo—, ese es mi nuevo nombre.

Sonreí, Hookfang, algo rápido, algo que se clavaba profundamente en tu cuerpo sin avisar. Sí, realmente era el nombre ideal para un Monstruos Nightmare.

— Tu humano tiene buen gusto.

Su humano... Es curioso, tiene un aroma parecido al de Hiccup, pero mucho más fuerte, denotaba que eran familia, aunque en el resto no tenían nada en común. Hookfang sonrió de medio lado de forma burlona.

— Él no me puso ese nombre, fue esa humana de pelo amarillo, la alocada no, fue la de instintos asesinos.

Reí ligeramente.

— Astrid —dije.

— ¡Sí, así es que se llama! Mi humano está todo el tiempo babeando por ella, como un tonto, así que no se lo negó y me puso así.

— Algo me dice que no te agrada...

— No, en realidad me gusta, tiene un aura fuerte y potente, es digno de montar a un Monstruos Nightmare.

— ¡Hookfang! —escuche al humano en cuestión gritar y correr hacía nosotros, pero en cuanto se acercó un poco, Hookfang le asesto un buen coletazo y lo mandó a chocar contra una cueva humana.

— Creía que era digno de montar a un Monstruos Nightmare —comenté divertido.

— Lo es, precisamente por la razón de que...

— ¡Hookfang! —regresó de nuevo el humano a la carga.

— Es un terco egocéntrico que no tira la toalla, tal y como un buen Nightmare, si me disculpas, ¿qué quieres ahora? —le gruñó al humano de pelo negro, fingiendo molestia, y yo reí.

¿Notáis lo que decía con anterioridad? Todos los Monstruos Nightmare son un hueso duro de roer, pero en el fondo son los más fieles.

— Hechos el uno para el otro —comenté ligeramente, mientras me alejaba.

* * *

En el tercer día, Hiccup seguía sin dar señales de querer despertarse. Y cada ver se estaba haciendo más real la posibilidad de perderle. De repente, ahora que ya no le tenían, todos le echaban en falta. Tenían su nombre en la boca cada cinco minutos, y no sabría decir si era porque aprendieron de su error, o por hipocresía. También, me había acostumbrado a que se me quedasen mirando, no tenía ni idea de que esperaban de mi, pero simplemente pasaba de largo. Incluso hubo alguien que le dijo a Stoick que era momento de poner los píes en la tierra y darle punto y final a Hiccup de una vez, para que no sufriera más. Puede que se llevara un regaño un poco demasiado alto por parte del Alpha, y una pequeña bola de plasma en el trasero por parte mía. El caso es que no volvió a abrir la boca.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando los otros jóvenes que nos habían ayudado contra Green Dead se aparecieron en la cueva del Alpha con sus humanos.

Astrid había hecho grandes migas con la Nadder, a la que había llamado Stormfly. Las dos cabezas de Cremallerus habían recibido los nombres de Barf y Belch, cortesía de los dos humanos que habían nacido del mismo huevo, ¿o cómo era?, es igual, solo sé que se llaman Ruffnut y Tuffnut y que es mejor guardar la distancia con ellos. La pequeña y linda Gronckle se había encontrado con un bajito y rellenito humano tan amoroso como ella, se llamaba Fishlegs y le había puesto el nombre de Meatlug. Sí, es horrible, lo sé, pero se lo puso desde el cariño. Por supuesto también se encontraba Hookfang casi arrastrando a su humano Snotlout por el camino arriba.

Los humanos me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y un "Hola dragón" antes de desaparecer dentro de la cueva. El Alpha los había convocado a todos en su hogar para vete tú a saber lo que, por lo que me dejaron a solas con sus dragones en la entrada.

— ¡Somos un equipo! —me chilló Meatlug, entusiasmada, casi reventándome un tímpano.

— ¿A-ah, sí? —pregunté, algo perdido.

— Hemos terminado con el reinado de terror de Green Dead juntos, para el resto de dragones somos unos héroes —me informó Stormfly—. Y como tenemos algo en común, nuestros humanos, ya nos ven como una especie de equipo aparte, así que eso es lo que hemos decidido ser.

Muy bonito todo.

— Solo nos falta una cosa muy importante, un Alpha.

Parpadee un par de veces, dado que esa cosa de "formar equipo" me estaba trastocando un poco y ni sabía porque me lo decían. ¿Esos cinco habían decidido montar una especie de grupito de la amistad, o algo así, cada uno de una especie distinta? Vaya, que cosas.

— Bueno, suerte encontrando a vuestro "Alpha" —dije, tratando de no sonar muy cortante.

— Ya lo encontramos —dijo Barf.

— Eres tú —secundó Belch.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo mientras los miraba a todos con estupefacción. No podían estar hablando en serio. ¿Querían meterme en ese absurdo juego de niños?

— Perdón, ¿qué?

— Tú mataste a Green Dead, te toca ser el nuevo Alpha —me dijo Hookfang.

No me lo podía creer, ¡él era un Monstruos Nightmare! ¿Por qué no se podía comportar cómo uno y exigir ser él su "Alpha"?

— Todos nosotros la matamos —me queje.

— Pero fuiste tú quien dio el golpe de gracia —me recordó Stormfly. Vaya, gracias por ser tan precisa.

Suspiré.

— Mirad, chicos, me encantaría, pero solo miradme. Soy un pobre tullido que no puede hacer casi nada sin un humano subido sobre él. Y quedé así por ser un irresponsable. Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mismo, ¿cómo voy a ser Alpha?

— Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de darnos la espalda —dijo Hookfang, frunciendo el ceño.

— Hookfang —Stormfly le llamó la atención.

— No, déjame —gruñó—. Estás así porque creías que podías hacer las cosas tú solo. Y no puedes, ningún dragón puede, tenemos un lenguaje para comunicarnos, para poder estar _juntos._ Te hemos dado miles de oportunidades, te estamos dando una ahora. Lo que hiciste contra Green Dead fue increíble y sabemos que puedes repetirlo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero repetirlo? —le corté, suena mucho mejor que "no me importáis nada"— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser el arma qué ponga una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte? Tienes razón, no puedo hacer nada solo, no puedo sin Hiccup y él _está muriendo._ Y cuando lo haga, yo me marchare con él, porque es la única maldita razón que tengo para vivir.

No quería decir más, no quería escuchar más, así que escale hasta la habitación de mi humano. Si tenían al menos un poquito de educación, no me seguirían. Y ahí descargué toda mi furia contenida al aire durante varios segundos, antes de volver a mirar a Hiccup.

— Es mi culpa —le susurré— lo siento.

Pase mi cabeza por debajo de su brazo inerte y ahí me quedé, aferrándome a su calor corporal y a un latido ya casi inexistente. ¿Cómo iba a ser Alpha si ni siquiera pude proteger lo más hermoso para mi? Me rendí y, sin notarlo, me quedé dormido.

* * *

Cuando desperté creía estar volando sobre una nube, cuando note una ligera caricia en mi cuello y cabeza. No fui capaz de procesar bien lo que estaba sucediendo hasta unos segundos después y abrí mis ojos al máximo.

— ¿Hiccup? —seguía dormido, pero al fin se movía ligeramente— ¡Hiccup!

Sus párpados vibraron ligeramente, estaba tratando de abrirlos, por fin, después de tres días. No cabía en mi de la euforia y me subí a la cama, también le acaricie ligeramente el rostro con el hocico.

— Vamos, es hora, mira lo que hemos conseguido juntos.

Y por fin, después de alguna quejas, levantó su brazo para separarme de él y sus ojos verde pasto volvieron a ver el mundo.

— Tooth... —dijo ligeramente, cansado, con la voz pastosa— Hola.

Miró alrededor, ubicándose, una sombra de terror tardía pasó por sus ojos.

— ¿Estás en mi casa? ¡Estás en mi casa! —me sorprendí debido al grito y me alejé para subirme a una viga— ¿Mi padre sabe qué estás aquí? Oh, no, esto es malo, muy malo.

No le deje decir nada más y me acerque para comenzar a cubrirle la cara a lametones. Estaba tan feliz de tenerle conmigo de nuevo, sin él se había sentido como mil años. Y su risa escapó de nuevo de sus labios, cuanto había extrañado esa risa.

— Okey, okey, Toothless, basta, sí, yo también te quiero, basta.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos para que dejará de "atacarle" y entonces una descarga de dolor cubrió su cuerpo. Gritó y yo me aleje posandome en el cabecero de la cama, esperando su reacción, sabía perfectamente que es lo que estaba a punto de descubrir. Hiccup levantó la piel que le cubría para mirar por debajo de ella y le faltó la respiración por unos segundos. Pensé que gritaría, pensé que armaría un buen follón por la pierna perdida, pero se lo tomó con toda la tranquilidad que podía reunir. Tal vez estaba recordando de golpe todo lo ocurrido con hace tres días. Por fin se sentó en su lugar para posar sus piernas, la natural y la nueva de hierro que Gobber había hecho para él. Se incorporó con cuidado y trató de caminar, pero apenas dio dos pasos perdió el equilibrio y habría besado el suelo, de no ser porque paré su caída.

— Gracias, amigo —me lo agradeció en un susurro y, apoyado de mi, le ayudé a caminar hasta la puerta.

Nada más los rayos del sol le golpearon cerró de nuevo la pierda fuertemente y se giró, mirándome con ojos enormes como diciendo "¡¿Qué acabo de ver?!". Yo solo le sonreí. Así que él volvió a abrir poco a poco la puerta hacía su nuevo mundo de vikingos y dragones conviviendo juntos, uno que habíamos construido los dos.

— Bueno, es oficial, estoy muerto —dijo.

— ¡No! —exclamó Stoick acercándose a él, pude ver en sus ojos lo muy feliz que estaba de ver a sus cría de pié— Pero no fue por falta de intentos.

Enseguida todos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor de Hiccup y le rodearon. Le habría seguido, si no fuera porque Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch y Meatlug me interceptaron primero.

— Así que está despierto —comenzó Hookfang.

— Sí —concedí, si se pensaba que me iba a arrepentir de lo que dije antes, estaba muy equivocado.

— ¿Y entonces?

Todos me miraron esperando una respuesta. Suspiré. Después de todo ser el "Alpha" de un grupito no es nada del otro mundo. Quien me iba a decir a mi que eso era solo el principio.

— Está bien, de acuerdo.

— ¡Yeii, Toothless nuestro Alpha! ¡Toothless nuestro Alpha! ¡Toothless nuestro Alpha! —corearon ellos a la vez, dejándome un tanto avergonzado.

— ¡Para hacerlo oficial tenemos que dar paso al vuelo oficial del Alpha! —exclamó Meatlug emocionada y todos se sonrieron antes de mirarme.

— ¡El Alpha comienza la marcha!

No se como pude contenerme de reírme por lo adorables que se veían. Está bien, les seguí el juego y fui a por Hiccup.

— Es hora de volar —le dije con ojos brillantes y él me sonrió. Había echado mucho de menos su sonrisa.

Gobber cumplió lo que dijo, tenía preparada una copia perfecta de mi primera cola ortopédica y estuvo encantado de pasársela a Hiccup, quien la unió a mi.

Como la otra vez, humanos y dragones cruzamos el cielo, pero está vez en paz, está vez sin miedo, está vez eramos amigos. Y pensar que eso había comenzado debido a que una noche simplemente no estuve atento a nada, la vida daba muchas vueltas, pero las que quedaban esperaba darlas junto a Hiccup, mi humano, mi compañero, mi amigo.


	22. Epilogo

**— COMO ENTRENAR A TU VIKINGO —**

 _ **Epilogo**_

* * *

Toothless terminó su relato y todos los dragones presentes se quedaron mudos, procesandolo todo. Habían pasado cinco años de eso, pero Toothless todavía lo recordaba muy reciente en carne propia, era muy difícil olvidar algo así.

Congregados en la arena, todos los dragones de los que Valka había cuidado por años, bebían de las palabras de su nuevo gran Alpha, el último de los Night Fury. Tenían curiosidad por saber como fue que el lugar horrible del que su humana huyó hace 20 años, dejando a su familia atrás, se convirtió en un paraíso dragonil. Pues bien, ahora estaban informados. Y altamente impresionados, también.

— ¿Alguna otra preguntita? —Toothless pasó la mirada por todos sus oyentes.

Daba algo de apuro saber que la seguridad y convivencia de todos esos dragones recaía sobre él ahora, pero ahora ya no era un chiquillo, era un joven adulto que habría aprendido a mantener los píes en la tierra, muy de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cómo es qué ahora puedes volar sin el Alpha humano encima de ti? —le preguntó un Gronckle en la multitud.

— Eso es otra historia —contestó.

— ¿Nos la cuentas?

— ¿Es qué creéis que soy un narrador?

— Por favor, Alpha Toothless —pidió un joven Nadder.

— Tal vez otro día, mirad el cielo, oscurece, regresad con vuestros humanos.

— Jo.

— No queráis verme enojado —solo eso hizo falta para que no perdieran tiempo en llegar hasta la salida.

Sin embargo esos que aun no tenían una "mascota" tenían la opción de quedarse en la arena esperando a Valka.

— ¡Yo también quiero tener mi propio humano y ser un héroe! —exclamó alguno de ellos.

— Pronto, Gustav dijo que sería pronto.

Después de que la muerte de Stoick se corriera como la pólvora y llegase hasta los oídos del problemático adolescente, este regresó al poblado que le vio nacer y entre unas cosas y otras, terminó sustituyendo a Hiccup como nuevo maestro de dragones en la arena. Su cabeza por fin se había asentado completamente en sus hombros tras eso.

Una delicada mano humana acarició la cabeza de Toothless y este no pudo evitar sacar la lengua del gusto. Madre e hijo tenían los mismos dedos mágicos.

— Buenas noches, Alpha —saludó Valka con una risa contagiosa.

Esa mujer era sin duda un ángel, solo mirar sus ojos brillantes hacía que se quitaran todas tus penas. En presencia de ella la existencia de un ser tan perfecto como Hiccup al fin se entendía. Desde que Toothless la conoció agradecía a los antiguos Alphas que en realidad no estuviese muerta. Era un bálsamo contra el duro golpe que suponía las muerte de Stoick, sobretodo para Hiccup. Sin embargo el Night Fury notó algo en los ojos de la mujer, ligeras lágrimas de emoción que no podía contener. No le sorprendía, supo desde el principio que la mujer también había estado escuchando su historia. Su fino olfato no fallaba, ahora menos que nunca.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, voy a cerrar las puertas! —exclamó Gustav— Mejor me daba prisa, señora, no querrá llegar tarde a la cena.

— ¿A qué viene tanto apuro? —preguntó Hiccup, acercándose al lugar.

— Viene a que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un yak entero.

— Enfermarías como la otra vez —le recordó su nuevo jefe.

— Como sea.

Toothless no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre su humano y lamerle la cara. Hiccup rió con esa risa contagiosa suya.

— Hola, amigo, también me alegra verte.

— Hola, hijo, ¿cómo te fue? —Valka preguntó saliendo del lugar con sus dragones rezagados detrás.

— Estoy molido, ma' —dijo sobándose el cuello y haciendo crujir algunas articulaciones en su espalda—. No me puedo creer que papá pudiera con esto todos los días. Al menos el poblado está de nuevo decente y justo a tiempo, ¡el abuelo Erik ya va a llegar mañana!

— ¿Nervioso?

— ¿Nervioso yo? Oh, no, no, no. Solo que no recuerdo nada en absoluto sobre él y puede que haga el ridículo.

— ¿Qué me dices de mi? Soy la hija que fingió su muerte por años, apenas y seguro le quedaran fuerzas para regañarte a ti cuando acabe conmigo —Valka le sonrió conciliadora y posó una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes por los dragones, los aceptará, tarde o temprano, ya has convencido a medio Archipiélago.

— No convencí a Drago.

— Drago era un pobre loco —aseguró ella sin pudor—. Pero Erik es tu abuelo, mi padre, no levantará armas contra nosotros.

— Pero estará resentido.

— Conmigo, sí, tiene motivos. Me escapé, te abandoné.

— Hiciste lo correcto.

— Ahora dime eso mismo mirándome a los ojos y tal vez lo crea.

Hiccup se sonrojó avergonzado, incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Ves? Soy tu madre, no me puedes mentir.

— Solo corramos un tupido velo, ¿vale?

— A sus ordenes, jefe —y ella rió revolviendole el cabello.

Pero entonces frenó bruscamente.

— ¿Ma', pasa algo?

Toothless también la miró interesado.

— Hijo, ¿cuánto es lo que sabes sobre nuestros antepasados familiares?

— Extraña pregunta, la verdad es que no mucho.

Ella asintió solemne y después tomó a su hijo de la mano.

— ¡Ven, te mostraré algo! —y echó a correr hacía la casa sin darle más explicaciones— Espérame aquí.

— Tooth, ¿tú sabes de qué va todo esto?

— Me hago una ligera idea —contestó el Night Fury, con una sonrisa ladina.

— Está bien, ¿qué tramáis los dos?

— Ah, a mi registrarme, no encontraras nada.

— Muy gracioso, Tooth.

— ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Valka, en su mano la misma imagen que Stoick le había mostrado a Gobber cinco años atrás— Gracias a Odin, tu padre no la quemó.

— ¿Qué es eso, ma'?

— Hiccup, hoy no iremos al Gran Salón, tengo que confesarte algo que la familia Haddock lleva años ocultando de los demás.

— Ma', me estás asustando un poco...

— Solo entra, y cierra bien la puerta —ordenó la mujer.

El joven hombre y su dragón entraron en la casa tal y como ella había dicho.

— Siéntate, irá para largo.

— ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

— Hiccup, no eres el primero de la familia en montar y proteger a un dragón, tampoco yo.

— ¿Qué? —el joven jefe estaba realmente sorprendido. Miró a su dragón esperando una explicación, pero este solo señaló a Valka con la cabeza.

Entonces Valka desdobló la imagen y se la pasó a su hijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí cariño?

Hiccup se había quedado totalmente mudo.

— ¿Eso es un Night Fury? —estaba totalmente sorprendido.

— Sí, en un retrato de más de cien años, y no es el único dragón que te puedes encontrar en un retrato de ese tiempo —señaló una parte de la imagen con el dedo—. Hijo, te presento a tu tío abuelo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el segundo.

Hiccup se quedó totalmente boquiabierto.

— ¿Pero cómo...?

— Te contare la historia de tu nombre —contestó la mujer—, pero te advierto de que no tiene un final feliz...

Esa sería una larga noche para Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el tercero.


End file.
